For Whoever Brings the Night
by GenkiPlus
Summary: It's time to grow up for George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. Can this couple manage to stay together through the Second Wizarding War? Will Noel ever be drafted by a Quidditch team? Will Fred ever learn how to do the laundry? Will George stop setting soup on fire? George/OC, Fred/OC. Sequel to both Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow.
1. Last of the Wilds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters. **

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter One - "Last of the Wilds"**

"Noel Adelaide Honeybourne. Will you marry me?" George Weasley asked her and for what seemed like an eternity, she forgot how to breathe. Noel had been with George for nearly two years now, but they had known each other since they were eleven. Now they were both eighteen. George was running his own joke shop with his twin brother, Fred. While Noel had just graduated from Hogwarts with the aspirations of playing quidditch professionally as a chaser. All of this against her mother's wishes, of course.

And now she was sitting just outside of the Burrow, at a party celebrating the end of the school year, with her boyfriend George Weasley down on one knee and a ring in one hand. Noel opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. They were all expecting an answer from Noel. George was expecting an answer from Noel.

Anna Hollingberry, who happened to be Noel's best friend Jessamy's little sister, crept up behind her and whispered into her ear. "You might want to remember to breathe." Before crawling her way back to her seat next to Jessamy.

Before she really had time to think it over, the words blurted out of Noel's mouth before she could do anything about it. "Yes, George. I'll marry you." She whispered and the biggest smile spread itself across George's face. All she could hear going on around her were the people clapping for her, and she could've sworn Fred and Jessamy were singing a victory song from across the table.

George slipped the ring on Noel's finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

Everything was happening so quickly. George and Noel were engaged now.

_Engaged_.

The word sounded so foreign to Noel, but it was just one of those things that she would have to get used to.

When the pair broke apart, Noel looked all around her. Fred and Jessamy, who had been dating for almost a year now, were dancing joyfully around a bouncy Anna. Ginny caught Noel's eye and gave her a quick thumbs up before she went to join in on the celebratory dancing. But that's when she caught sight of Molly Weasley. She had a hand clasped over her mouth, and she looked as if she wanted to cry.

"George." Noel turned back to the redhead. "By any chance, did your mum know anything about you doing this?" She whispered and George looked in the direction of where his mother stood. "Not exactly. I sort of only confided in Fred. But he didn't know when I was going to ask you." Noel smiled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing the redhead's chin. "Maybe you should go talk to your mum."

"Yes, master." George slumped his shoulders and made his way over to where Molly was sitting.

Noel took this as an opportunity to sit back down at the table, just as Fred and Jessamy did. "So you knew about this?" She pointed to Fred and he held his hands up in the air defensively. "Only that he wanted to propose. Didn't know when he was going to. But you had to go get yourself nearly blown up at the Ministry, so I think that's why he asked you now." Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, whatever. The important question here is, you're going to have me in your wedding aren't you?" Jessamy asked with her arms on the table, her eyebrows raised as she looked over at her best friend. Noel shot the brunette a quick smile. "Maybe. Depends."

"Depends?!" Jessamy and Noel had known each other for as long as they could both remember. Their parents had been friends since before their daughters were born, so Noel and Jessamy had grown up knowing one another. Jessamy's father was English while her mother was Japanese, so up until now she spent half of her year living in London with her father and the other half living in Tokyo with her mother since her parents divorced when she was fifteen. Anna was Jessamy's only sibling and she would be entering her second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Gryffindor come September 1st.

Noel only had one sibling, her older brother Bryce. He was eight years older than her, they shared the same blonde hair from their mother and green eyes from their father. But that's where their similarities stopped. Bryce was well over a foot taller than his little sister, but Noel was so short that that wasn't much of a feat. And while Noel was sorted into Gryffindor house, Bryce had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Now he lived in London with his wife Alice and their one year old son Rory. They were expecting another child in the fall, and Noel was not-so-secretly hoping this one was a girl.

"So, engaged now?" Bryce said as he pulled Noel away from the others in order to say goodbye. He had work in the morning, so he didn't want to be late getting back to London.

"Guess so." Noel smiled and hugged her older brother. She wasn't very close with her parents, but Noel had always been very fond of her brother. He was the one person in her family that didn't push her to do something with her life that she didn't want to do. Unlike their mother who was furious that Noel didn't want to follow in her footsteps as a Healer.

"When are you going to tell mum and dad?" Bryce asked and Noel shook her head. The Weasleys had always been a touchy subject with their mother. Noel spent a lot of time at the Burrow growing up, and it was clear that Molly treated Noel like one of her own children and it drove Noel's mother crazy. Noel and her mother had a falling out last year when she said she was going to play quidditch professionally, and Molly ended up intervening. She hadn't had very much contact with her mother since, aside from a quick trip home for Christmas last year and her parents showing up at her graduation.

When her mother finds out that she and George are engaged now, she'll probably flip out and have a heart attack.

"Don't know when I'm going to tell her. So don't you dare say a word to her. Or dad. Or Alice. You know, don't even tell Rory." Noel waved her index finger in the air as she spoke.

Bryce laughed as he hugged his sister one last time. "Yes, because your one year old nephew is very vocal and will tell his grandmum about your engagement. He's more interested in pooping in his diaper right now."

* * *

"Have you even thought this over, George?" Molly and George had gone back inside the Burrow to talk.

George stood there, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Of course I've thought this over. You know how much I care about Noel, mum."

Molly sat at the kitchen table, still in shock that one of her sons proposed marriage to his girlfriend just moments earlier. "Yes dear, I know how much you care about her. But you're both eighteen! Still children. Shouldn't you wait a few more years before you get married?"

This whole conversation was to be expected, but George didn't expect it to come from his mother. Now he expected to hear this from Noel's mother, Lynette, but if his mother was acting this way, Noel's mother would probably take the news much worse.

"Mum. You know how you felt when you heard about Ron and Ginny fighting at the Ministry?" George had his arms crossed over his chest now. Molly looked up to her son and nodded her head. "Imagine that, only countless times worse. I thought I was going to lose her." George sighed, running a hand through his hair before continuing. "And yeah, I was going to wait a bit longer to ask her to marry me. But when the whole Ministry thing happened, something inside of me clicked. I didn't want to lose her, I didn't want there to be another time where something like this could happen again. And if I'm around, then I won't have to worry so much." He sighed before continuing. "You know what's going on out there. It's dangerous. And I'll feel much better knowing that she's safe with me."

Molly sat there for a moment or two, just looking up at her son in awe. Of course she was concerned. And it was nothing against Noel. "You know how much I care about Noel, George. And I guess that if you're truly happy with your decision, then I'm glad that you have her in your life. With time, I'm sure everything will be fine."

At least somebody understood how he felt. George smiled at Molly and was so thankful at that very moment to have such a wonderful mother.

"At least Noel doesn't blow up toilets." Molly added.

George's smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Ah, but there's always time, mum. We have the rest of our lives to remedy that!"

* * *

Living with George and Fred in the apartment above their joke shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, was something Noel needed to get used to. Despite having a girl living with them, the twins were horrific slobs. The kitchen was constantly a mess, and no matter how many times Noel showed them how to do laundry, they just couldn't quite get the hang of it.

"You can't just go mixing all of the colors together!" Noel said as Fred shoved nearly every bit of clothing he owned into the washer.

"Why not?" Fred asked as he still had hold of the laundry basket in his hands.

Noel smacked her forehead and took the basket out of Fred's hands. "Because it'll ruin all your clothes! I told you to separate them." Fred stared at Noel and shouted over his shoulder. "Did your fiancée tell me how to separate the laundry, Georgie?"

George's voice wandered through the apartment in reply, "Only about a hundred times!"

Noel had been living with George and Fred for about two months now. And in those short two months, she knew being there was infinitely better than either being at her parent's house or out on her own. Things were different, not because Noel was finally out of school and in the real world, but everyone was acting differently now that they knew that Lord Voldemort really had returned. Noel didn't go out as much, and if she did it was rarely by herself.

Though the only times she really went out were for quidditch tryouts.

Which she still hadn't landed a team yet, either.

The whole process was beginning to get frustrating. Before moving in with George and Fred, Noel had received a few letters from quidditch teams stating that they'd like to see her play and if they liked what they saw, perhaps she'd have a place on the team. The teams that she'd tried out for were the Holyhead Harpies, Chudley Cannons, Tutshill Tornados, Puddlemere United, Falmouth Falcons, Montrose Magpies, Caerphilly Catapults and the Appleby Arrows.

She'd been asked to come back for more tryouts with a handful of teams. The entire process was daunting but the three teams that still had any interest in Noel were the Cannons, Tornados and the Catapults. For now all she had to do was wait and see what those three teams wanted out of her. As she waited though, Fred and George were kind enough to let her work in the shop to pass the time.

Noel sat at the end of the bed she shared with George and just stared at the ground. What if she didn't get on a team? She didn't want to bother George and Fred by working in the shop for the rest of her life. That wasn't what she was meant to do. Noel was meant to play quidditch and prove to everyone that just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't play sports. Sighing, she eventually crawled into bed and ended up staring at the wall instead of falling asleep.

When George finally came into the room, Noel quickly pretended to be asleep. She hadn't slept much the last few nights. The mix of anxiously awaiting news on a possible spot on a quidditch team and the fact that she still hadn't told her parents that she and George were engaged was taking a toll on the blonde.

Noel waited but George never came to bed.

"I know you're awake, Noel." George said and Noel flopped over onto her back. "Is it that easy to tell?" She asked him and he stood at the foot of the bed and laughed. "Yes. Because you normally sleep in the weirdest positions, not straight as a board." Noel groaned and after grabbing onto a pillow, quickly smashed it over her face.

"What's bothering you?" George asked as he began to change out of his work clothes.

Noel took the most opportune time to lift the pillow off of her face just as George began shedding his clothes. "Seriously? You ask me that question then you just toss off all your clothes?"

George stopped just as he managed to tug his shirt over his head. "Why, like what you see Honeybourne?"

Noel rolled her eyes and tossed the pillow that was just over her face towards George. "You know very well I like what I see." George caught the pillow in his hands and couldn't stop grinning. He gave her a quick wink before dropping the pillow onto the bed. He pulled another shirt over his head and crawled into bed next to the blonde. "Really. What's bothering you? Is it the whole quidditch thing?"

Sometimes it amazed Noel the way George could read exactly how she felt. Other times she found it downright terrifying. "A bit. It's been nearly two months. Maybe I'm not good enough for any of them." She said softly as she attempted to flip over onto her side, but George's arm made it's way around her waist, preventing her from doing so. "Noel. Don't you ever say you're not good enough for anybody or anything." She looked into his brown eyes and felt her stomach flip flop. George was always so kind to her, always trying to make her think positively even when all she wanted to do was punch someone in the face and be a grump for the rest of her life. "It's just frustrating, is all. I'd like to hear some sort of news." Noel whispered and George pulled the smaller girl against his chest. The redhead wove his arms around Noel's back, his cheek resting on top of her head.

"I'm sure you'll hear something soon enough." George whispered, placing a kiss between tufts of Noel's light blonde curls. "These teams will be downright out of their minds to not have you on their team. Tiny little chaser you are."

Noel laughed softly, moving her head ever so slightly so she could look up at George. "Well geez, George. You make it sound like I'm the tiniest person on the planet!"

"Not exactly. But soon you'll be the smallest in the Weasley family!"

Noel could feel her chest tighten at his words. It only reminded her that she needed to tell her parents that she and George were engaged. And also the fact that she was living with him. They hadn't been in much contact since she graduated from Hogwarts, and the longer Noel put seeing them off, the worse she felt about it.

She kept telling herself that she shouldn't feel bad about this. It wasn't entirely her fault. It took two to keep in touch, or at least make an effort. Her mother could easily get in contact with her as well. But Noel was still angry with herself for not telling her mother any of this sooner. After closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Noel decided that tomorrow would be the day she'd write to her mother. Then she'd figure the rest out from there.

* * *

Despite living together for nearly two months, Noel still couldn't quite get used to how much of a blanket hog George was. Though the one time she mentioned it to the redhead, he retaliated saying Noel takes up most of the bed for being such a small girl. This was true, Noel didn't even think of denying it. She had the habit of sleeping in strange positions. One morning during her first week of living with George, Noel woke up with her feet against the headboard of the bed and her head where her feet should've been. George still enjoyed teasing her about that.

"You're really special, you know that?" George would tease and Noel would end up all flustered.

Noel must've had a decent sleep that night because she didn't even hear George's alarm clock go off. She didn't even notice him get out of bed, period. It wasn't until her body decided it was time to get up, that she eventually crawled out of bed. It wasn't that late, and she didn't have to help down in the shop for a few hours. So Noel took her time getting ready. She showered, changed into a blue pinafore dress that she'd gotten last year, but hadn't had the chance to wear yet. All of those years wearing her Gryffindor uniform must've gotten to Noel because now that she didn't have to wear the skirt or the vest anymore, she'd developed a liking of wearing dresses. Fred especially enjoyed teasing her about that, as well.

By the time she was finished getting ready, she decided to head down to the shop early to see if the twins needed her help. Slipping on her black flats, Noel opened the door and bounded down the stairs.

"Oh, geez. It's about time you wake up." Fred teased Noel when he saw her walk into the shop. "And another dress! Has my dear twin brainwashed you or something?"

"No. I happen to like them." Noel said, sticking her tongue out at Fred. "And here I was being nice coming down here early to see if you needed my help. I can easily just disappear you know." The blonde began to say but Fred laughed. "No, you can stay."

"Post is here!" George shouted as he came out of the office. He smiled when he saw Noel and went back to sorting through the post. "A bunch of mail orders." George recited as he set a stack aside and looked through the rest of the post. "I'll take those." Fred said as he scooped up the stack of mail orders.

George paused for a moment before looking over at Noel. "Looks like you've got a letter here, Noel." He smiled before handing the envelope over to the blonde.

A letter? Noel immediately held her breath. What if that letter happened to be from her mother? She didn't even get the chance to write to her yet! Noel slowly reached forward and took the envelope from George. After looking the envelope over, Noel came to the conclusion that whatever this was wasn't from her mother. The handwriting didn't match the loopy cursive her mother had been using as long as Noel could remember. When she flipped over the envelope, opening it, she pulled the letter out and began reading it.

Noel didn't seem to realize that George and Fred were both still standing nearby. Nor did she realize that a look of complete shock had appeared on her face as she continued reading.

"What's wrong?" George asked and Noel nearly jumped.

Noel opened her mouth but the words didn't come out right away. Since she found it particularly difficult to speak, she held up her hand and began to reread the letter all over again, just to make sure she wasn't imagining things the first time. Sure enough, she hadn't been hallucinating. Noel had most certainly read that letter correctly.

When Noel looked up after reading the letter three more times, she saw both Fred and George just staring at her. George's grin had faded and Fred stood there, acting as if he was about to latch onto the blonde's shoulders and begin shaking her until she said something. "Looks like I've been drafted. A quidditch team has picked me up!" Her words came out slowly at first but ended on a high pitched note as she began jumping up and down with excitement.

"About time!" Fred shouted while George outstretched his arms, wrapping them around Noel's waist and lifting her up into the air. The trio continued celebrating, people in the shop below looked at the loft space above and shook their heads at all of the commotion. When George finally set Noel back down on the floor, Fred pulled the blonde in for a hug. "Good job, Honeybourne. Now you'll be a famous quidditch player, make sure you give me free tickets to some games. Oh, hang on." He waved his hand in the air when they pulled apart, someone had been trying to get his attention from the shop below.

When Fred ran down the stairs, Noel looked up at George. "So, which team picked you? Please, I hope not the Cannons. Ron would have an aneurism and I can't have him saying he's you're number one fan. That's my job." George spoke and rolled his eyes at the thought.

Noel smiled as she folded up the letter and tucked it safely back into it's envelope. "Well, you don't have to worry about that because it's most definitely not the Cannons." She wasn't going to give it up that easily. George still had two teams left to choose from, and since the Cannons hadn't picked her, George would be fine with either pick. "So that just leaves the Catapults and the Tornados. Caerphilly and Tutshill."

George just stood there, obviously trying to think of the correct response. Noel eventually gave up and with her hands gripping onto his jacket, she pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear which team drafted her.

* * *

It was nearing the beginning of September and once again, Noel found herself standing in front of her bedroom mirror getting ready. As Molly Weasley planned one last get together before everyone was scheduled to go back to Hogwarts, Noel figured it'd be the perfect place to announce she'd been picked up by a team finally. She'd been wearing yet another dress, a simple one that was a dark shade of blue, with embroidered detailing along the hemline and shoulders. Looking even closer in the mirror, she saw the scar that she received from fighting in the Department of Mysteries now cut through her right eyebrow and stopping just above her cheekbone. She'd barely just managed to pull her boots over her feet when George slowly opened the door.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded, smiling. Noel tucked her foot into her right boot and stood up. "I think so. Hopefully Ron won't be angry at me." She smiled again and took hold of George's hand. "Oh come on, I doubt he'll be mad. Jealous, perhaps. But if he's mad, he'll just have to get over it." The redhead said.

They'd arrived at the Burrow shortly after they managed to get Fred out of bed. Fred kept complaining this was his nap time, and would much rather be sleeping now. Though thankfully Jessamy was going to be at the end of summer get together, so that quickly got Fred up and moving once more.

Speaking of Jessamy, Noel hadn't even told her the good news yet, either. The blonde winced, realizing that Jessamy was probably going to smack her upside the head for not telling her sooner. "Lovebirds!" Jessamy shouted when the three of them appeared on the front lawn of the Burrow.

"Long time, no see!" The brunette shouted as she reached out to give Noel a hug.

George snorted and reluctantly let go of Noel. "Long time no see? You were just asleep on our sofa two nights ago." Jessamy broke away from Noel before looking up at George. "Oh, that was me? You must be thinking of another Jessamy."

"Pretty sure that was you." Noel said as the group of four wandered through the front door. "Saw an awfully large hair bow peeking out from underneath that blanket."

"Oh! Fred! George! Noel! I'm so glad you're all here!" Molly appeared from the kitchen, pulling each of them in for a hug. Molly beamed proudly at both Fred and George, they were looking awfully dapper in their suits. Just like Noel had found a new love for wearing dresses, Fred and George found a fascination with wearing suits. Who would've thought that one. When Molly pulled away from Noel, she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and gave her a small smile. "You're still looking so thin, dear. Come on, come on. Dinner will be ready soon." The petite redhead said as she ushered Noel towards the back kitchen door, leading to the backyard.

Fred and Jessamy looked over at George. "Apparently mum thinks you're not feeding Noel. Pretty soon she's going to weigh more than the entire planet."

George rolled his eyes as the trio stepped into the kitchen. "Unlikely. Besides, she wouldn't be able to play quidditch if she weighed more than the entire planet, Fred." George said before realizing what he'd done. Fred looked at George in a way that made George's brown eyes widen. "Oops." He clasped his right hand over his mouth just as Jessamy folded her arms over across her chest. "Are you trying to tell me sir, that my perky little Noel landed a team?"

"Good one." Fred said as he patted George's shoulder.

Jessamy was glaring at George by this point, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. "Well?"

After looking all around him, George leaned forward. "Yes, she has. But don't say anything. She's planning on telling everyone tonight. And no, I'm not telling you which team." He held up his index finger and Jessamy pouted. "How'd you know I was going to ask which team?"

"Because, you're easy to read, love." Fred said as he wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders, leading her through the kitchen and out the door to the backyard.

It was nice being back with everyone at the Burrow again. Noel didn't get out much except for the quidditch practices she'd been attending. George was awfully protective and while Noel couldn't really blame him, she needed to spread her wings every once in a while. She was so surprised how he was okay with her even playing quidditch at a time like this. Death Eater attacks all over the country. Cornelius Fudge resigning as Minister of Magic and being replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour. And barely a few weeks ago Death Eaters attacked both the Brockdale and Millennium Bridges, killing dozens of Muggles in the process. Things weren't looking very good at the moment, but Noel had to do something to keep herself occupied.

Noel sat towards the end of the table with George on one side and Ginny on her other side. She and Ginny had quite the lengthy conversation on Ginny's boy troubles. "When you live with this one here, it's fairly easy to figure them out." Noel jerked her thumb in George's direction and Ginny laughed. "Tell me about it. Dealt with him my whole life and the only thing about him that changed was he got taller." The youngest Weasley giggled and George turned to the two girls. "Talking about me?"

Ginny and Noel exchanged glances, shaking their heads. "What? I would never do such a thing." Noel placed a hand on her chest, pretending to be appalled at the accusation.

George narrowed his eyes at the two girls before getting up on his feet. "Anyways! Everyone! Noel has some delightful news she'd like to share with all of you!" Those words definitely got everyone's attention.

Molly and Arthur nervously exchanged glances. Ron stopped talking to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger rather quickly as the trio turned their attention to Noel and George. Fred nearly spat his water all over Ron. "Oh my God! You knocked her up, didn't you?!" Ron shouted.

That _definitely_ caught everyone's attention. Noel saw everyone's eyes on her and she quickly put her hands up in front of her. "No, no. I'm not pregnant." The blonde said quickly. She looked over at Molly for a brief second and saw the mix of both relief and disappointment on her face. "Well, if I were pregnant, I wouldn't be able to play quidditch now, could I?" Noel said as she looked all around the table.

No one said anything. It was as if no one quite got what she was trying to tell them.

"You're looking at the newest chaser for the Tutshill Tornados!" Noel said cheerfully, trying her best not to start jumping up and down once again.

Thankfully they got it then. Molly began clapping enthusiastically, Arthur got up and gave Noel a tight hug. Ginny beamed from her seated position. Both Harry and Hermione congratulated her. But it was Ron who didn't seem so thrilled. "The Tornados?" Ron asked from his seat.

When Noel sat back down she looked down the table towards Ron. "Yes, the Tornados. I know you're not a fan Ron but -"

Ron shook his head, cutting Noel's sentence off. "No, I'm not a fan! Why couldn't you play for the Cannons?"

Jessamy sat across the table from Ron and looked like she was about to reach across the table and wrap her hands around his neck. Thankfully, Arthur spoke up. "Now Ron, she can't just go pick whatever team she wants. It's a difficult process and I'm sure Noel's thrilled to be on a team now. So you should be happy for her. Your brother is marrying her, after all."

"It's fine." Noel said, smiling. "Ron doesn't have to be a fan, he's entitled to his own opinions." Ron sulked in his seat before mumbling a quiet apology to Noel. He stayed awfully quiet for the rest of the evening.

When Noel, George and Fred arrived back to their apartment later that night, Fred bid the pair goodnight and disappeared behind his door. Noel was in bed, with George curled up against her, one of his arms laying over her stomach. George was sleeping soundly next to her while Noel was wide awake. Every so often she would turn her head and see George sleeping peacefully next to her. She was happy to be engaged to George Weasley. It was the one thing in her life that was working out for her.

But that didn't stop that gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Noel needed to tell her parents about everything. Mainly about George. If she didn't tell them now, Noel wasn't sure when she'd gather up the courage to do so ever again. That's when she decided that tomorrow, she was going to pay her family a visit.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you all go! The first chapter of For Whoever Brings the Night. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it. I know I was fairly speedy at updating Seventeen's Vow, but work has definitely picked up for me so these updates aren't going to be coming out as quickly as they did before. But thank you all for reading this so far, and look forward to the next chapter! **


	2. Sacrament of Wilderness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters. **

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Two - "Sacrament of Wilderness"**

When George woke up to the sound of his alarm clock the next morning, he was fairly surprised to find Noel's half of the bed empty. Which was odd because he almost always got out of bed before the blonde did. George's fiancée was most definitely not a morning person, or an evening person, or just waking up in general kind of person. So at first, George was concerned that perhaps she wasn't feeling well. When he opened the door leading out of the bedroom, he was surprised to find her standing in the middle of the kitchen, completely ready to begin her day. It looked like Noel had showered, changed and was in the middle of making breakfast.

His eyebrows rose upwards and he grinned. Noel seemed to domesticate herself awfully fast.

Rather than risk Noel screaming bloody murder for George sneaking up on her so early in the morning, he decided to clear his throat in an attempt to warn her that she wasn't alone. The blonde quickly turned around, spatula held up in her right hand. "George! You're up! I didn't realize what time it was." She frowned before looking at the clock and seeing it was after seven in the morning. "Wow. I really got up early." She said to herself and turned back to face the stove.

"You are up early." George said between yawns and stretching his arms over his head in an attempt to finally wake up. "Why are you up so early? It normally takes an entire army just to get you out of bed at a decent time." The redhead said as he walked over to Noel, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Noel smiled and shook her head. "No specific reason. Just figured I'd make breakfast for the three of us. Well, if Fred ever gets up." She said as she finished up the eggs. George pressed his lips to the blonde's shoulder and laughed. "You got up early to make breakfast? That's it?" He was skeptical, he knew Noel didn't have practice that day and they gave her the day off from the shop. Normally she'd be asleep at this hour, and George would have the worst time just saying goodbye to her before work.

Never mind that he only worked downstairs, but still.

"Is it that hard to believe I wanted to make breakfast?" She asked as she handed him a plate before she set her own plate down at the table. Once the pair sat down, George just stared at the blonde, completely dumbfounded. Something was up. And George knew exactly how to get it out of her.

Just stare at her until she cracked. It worked every single time. Noel hated when people just stared at her, not saying a single word. It made her feel completely uneasy.

George sat across the table from Noel, just staring at her. As he looked over her face, the scar above her right eye stood out more so than usual, but he couldn't think about that now. His gaze wandered to her bright green eyes and he knew that soon enough, she'd spill the beans all over the place.

It didn't take her long to feel his gaze on her. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she wrinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. "What? Is there something on my face?" She paused before continuing quickly. "Aside from my eyes, nose and a mouth?" But George didn't answer her. He continued to stare at his fiancée until she eventually cracked. "Okay, okay! I was going to head over to my mum's later. Didn't get a chance to tell her some things and maybe she'd like to know I actually nabbed a spot with the Tornados? Though dad's probably found out already and told her.. So she'll probably just be ticked off that I didn't tell her sooner." Noel slapped her hand overtop her mouth when she realized she was rambling. It was a terrible habit of hers.

"Sorry." She whispered before staring down at her plate of food.

George smiled at her. "Why? You want me to go with you? I could easily tell Fred. It wouldn't be difficult for me to take the afternoon off. Jessamy's coming over later so it's not like I'll leave him in a lurch." Noel completely forgot about Jessamy coming over. Her best friend and Fred's girlfriend was in training to become a mediwitch and so far didn't have a lot of time off. But when she did, she usually spent it with Fred. Aside from that she still stayed with her father in London until she was able to save up enough money to move out on her own.

"Oh, you really don't have to. I was going to head over soon, anyways. I don't really expect to be there that long." If the scenario she played out in her head was how it would happen in real life, Noel probably wouldn't be visiting her mother for very long.

After setting his fork down on his now empty plate, George let his chin rest in the palm of his hand, with his elbow on the table. "How about this. If you're not home by three or four, I'll just pop by and make sure everything's fine and dandy. Absolutely peachy." George didn't want to admit it, but he didn't want Noel going out alone. Not with the string of Death Eater attacks popping up all over the place.

Noel smiled and reached her hand across the table, placing her hand on the redhead's forearm. "You don't have to, but it if makes you feel any better, fine. If I'm not home by four, then just pop by." Noel knew George worried about her. She didn't exactly blame him. But sometimes she didn't wish he'd worry so much. Noel was a big girl, she knew how to take care of herself. George was just doing his part by playing the protective and loving fiancée.

There was a loud thud coming from Fred's room and some colorful cursing. "Has anyone seen my underwear?!" Fred could be heard shouting behind his bedroom door.

* * *

Standing on the front porch of her childhood home was a bit strange now that she didn't live there any longer. It was still fairly warm out for it being September, and Noel didn't mind. She enjoyed the warmer weather. Still thinking it over, Noel wasn't completely sure how she'd break her news to her mother. The news of finally landing a spot on the Tutshill Tornados, and George asking her to marry him. She wasn't looking forward to any of this, but the sooner she got it out of the way, the better Noel would feel in the end.

Finally, the blonde knocked on the front door.

Her mother, Lynette, answered it promptly. Her face shifted into a small smile when she saw who was standing on her front step. "Oh, Noel! Wasn't really expecting you. Come on in." Her mother said cheerfully as she stepped aside to let her only daughter into the house.

Noel was a bit confused, her mother was in a fairly good mood. Which wasn't completely rare but she couldn't help but feel suspicious by it. When Noel stepped further into the house, mainly into the living room, she saw the main reason as to why her mother was so cheerful.

Her mother was babysitting her grandson, and Noel's nephew, Rory.

Rory had definitely got bigger since the last time Noel saw him. His hair was still the same out of control curly blonde hair that Noel had when she was growing up. And somehow still couldn't seem to tame properly. The bouncy little one year old was currently rolling around on the floor, playing with one of his many toys. "Looks like someone already decided to come visit you." Noel said as she bent down to scoop the baby up into her arms.

"Your brother and Alice dropped him off earlier, they had errands to run." Lynette said when she appeared in the living room.

Rory giggled in Noel's arms and waved his arms in the air. "How have you been, mum?" Noel asked after a few minutes of silence. Things were definitely awkward, but Noel would feel better about herself if she'd at least try and get along with her mother.

Both Noel and her mother sat down in armchairs on opposite sides of the living room. "I've been fine. That one there has been keeping me plenty busy when I'm not with your grandmum." Lynette tilted her head in Rory's direction. Noel's grandmother had been ill for a few years now and while it wasn't anything incredibly serious, it was difficult for her to get around. So Noel's mother often took care of her. "Which reminds me, you have a few things still left in your room that I haven't done anything with. Did you want to take them with you?" When Noel's mother found out that she didn't want to follow in her footsteps as a Healer, she was kicked out of her house as soon as she left Hogwarts. Guess she didn't realize she'd left any of her things behind.

"Sure, I'll take a look up there before I leave." Noel nodded and smiled. So far, this little trip seemed to be going well. But Noel hadn't even told her mother any of her news yet, so anything could happen.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you something." Noel said and her mother looked over at her. Rory was still on Noel's lap, laughing playfully as he clapped his hands together in amusement. "I'm living with George. Well, him and Fred. Above their shop in Diagon Alley. I've been there since the beginning of the summer." She said in an attempt to stay as casual as possible.

But instead of throwing a fit, Noel's mother nodded and gave her a small smile. "I figured as much. Especially when I heard Jessamy was living with her father in London and not with you." Which was funny since Noel and Jessamy had talked about moving out together for as long as they could remember. "How is Jessamy doing anyways?" Lynette asked.

Noel couldn't help but be suspicious. Her mother wasn't throwing her usual fits or asking Noel to leave. Maybe her mother was waiting for the most opportune moment to do that. "Oh. Pretty good. She's working on becoming a mediwitch. And who knows, maybe one day she'll be assigned to work at one of my quidditch games since I got signed to the Tutshill Tornados as a chaser." Noel said and paused, waiting for her mother to explode in frustration.

But the explosion never came. The smile on her face stayed right where it was. "Tutshill? It's a shame you couldn't have been picked up by the Cannons, they're pretty dreadful and could use a good chaser like yourself."

Now Noel was definitely confused. Her mother just complimented her quidditch skills, yet she hadn't come see a game of hers in.. well, she never went to see a quidditch game of hers. "Well, I guess the Cannons didn't want me because it came down to them, the Tornados and the Caerphilly Catapults. As long as one team wanted me, that's all I could hope for right now." It was better than bothering George and Fred by working in the shop for her entire life.

"Well then, when's your first game with them?" Lynette asked, suddenly so very curious.

Noel bounced Rory on her knees and had to think about it. She hadn't been playing with the Tornados for very long, but she'd only been attending practices so far. Her first game wouldn't be for a few weeks. "In a few weeks. We're playing against the Wimbourne Wasps." Noel paused for a moment before she continued talking. "You could come see me play. If you want. It'll only be my first game so I really don't know how it's going to turn out." The blonde shrugged her shoulders and felt Rory curl up in her lap. The infant was looking fairly tired and properly fell asleep in Noel's arms.

Lynette sat there in silence and it only made Noel worry. Maybe she shouldn't have told her all of that, maybe it was better that she hadn't mentioned that George proposed to her yet. Though she was surprised her mother hadn't mentioned the ring on her finger, that was conveniently being covered up by a sleeping one year old on Noel's lap. But when Lynette still hadn't said anything, maybe Noel just should've stayed home.

* * *

It was just one of those days when George constantly checked the clock to see what time it was. The minutes ticked by slowly, which only frustrated the redhead. The shop was busy, but it wasn't busy to the point of exhaustion. But by the time Jessamy popped in, around quarter of four, George felt relieved. He was anxious that Noel hadn't returned by then, and while he knew not to worry, he couldn't help but do so. What if Noel never made it to Chudley? Sure all she had to do was apparate, but what if something happened from there? The Death Eater attacks were becoming frequent now that anything could've happened.

"Georgie!" Jessamy shouted in greeting, causing George to nearly jump out of his skin. "Oh, geez. What's up your butt? Didn't mean to scare you." But the look on Jessamy's face told him otherwise. The brunette loved scaring other people. Actually, she enjoyed annoying people in general, as well. As Fred told her when they first became good friends, it was one of her most endearing qualities.

Normally, George would start shouting at Jessamy because she scared the living daylights out of him but he was trying his best to stop doing that. "You would love for me to answer that. But I'm just waiting for Noel. She went to go see her mum -" George started to say but the brunette immediately cut him off. "You mean Lynette the Terrible? Attila the Hun's boss?"

George tried his best not to laugh but he eventually cracked a smile. Noel's mother was certainly one of a kind, but when she didn't get her way, she was downright horrible. Hence why she kicked Noel out of their home at the end of last school year because she didn't want to become a Healer. Her mother didn't approve of her only daughter playing quidditch professionally, thought it was too dangerous. And while George also thought it could be dangerous, Noel was able to hold her own, he wasn't worried about her. "Very creative, and yes, that would be her mother. I told her if she wasn't home by four, I'd stop by and see what was going on."

Jessamy raised an eyebrow curiously at George and shook her head. The last time Noel went home, which was last Christmas, she came back with over a foot of hair chopped off because her mother threw a fit over the quidditch thing. Who knew what would happen this time. "Actually, don't think you need to worry about that one, Georgie." The brunette nodded her head towards the stairway that led down from the apartment above.

Noel was walking down it, her hair still the same length and she looked fairly cheerful.

"It's not four o'clock yet! I made it home in time!" She said, the smile reappearing on her face. "Oh, hi, Jessamy." The blonde smiled and Jessamy grinned. "Well, lovebirds, if you don't mind, I promised Fred I'd come down and help him clean up the shop." She waved to the pair before disappearing down another set of stairs.

Noel stopped in front of George and was still smiling. "See, you didn't need to save me from my mum. You wouldn't believe how great a time I had there today!" The blonde said as she bounced on her heels.

George was about ready to pull Noel in for a hug after the horrible day she had with her mother but just stopped himself short of doing so. Did she just say she had a great time with her mother? George rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked at his fiancée curiously. "What was so great? I mean, what did the two of you do?"

The pair began walking back up to the apartment as Noel went on to explain her day. She played with Rory while her mother talked on about anything and everything. "And for once, she didn't have anything negative to say about me! I honestly don't know the last time we ever got along like this. I was probably four." Or maybe the pair never got along this well before. "But it was nice. You know what my mum agreed to, George?" Noel turned to the redhead once they stepped into their apartment.

George smiled. "What?"

"She's coming to my game against the Wasps next weekend! She's never agreed to come to a game before!" Noel bounced, reaching up to give George a quick kiss on the lips before she bounded into the bedroom to get changed.

As the blonde walked away, George stood there, baffled. He couldn't remember a time when Noel and her mother got along like this. And it made him suspicious. There was no way that Noel's mother would just suddenly turn over a new leaf and be as sweet as pie to her only daughter. But when Noel came back out of their bedroom, her face glowing and her looking so happy, George didn't want to say anything to her about it. Noel was happy, and George didn't want to be the one to rain on her parade.

* * *

Life remained relatively the same for George and Noel up until her very first match for the Tutshill Tornados. The blonde didn't have any other days off between the day she went to visit her mother to the day of the match against Wimbourne. George rarely saw Noel, though the only time they were even together was when they were asleep in the same bed. George would still get up in the morning before Noel, but soon after she'd be up and out the door for yet another lengthy practice.

George had promised Noel he'd be there for her very first professional quidditch match. Honestly, he wouldn't miss this for anything. She'd worked so hard just to get to where she was, and she'd beaten out quite a few people just to get a spot with Tutshill. So on the morning of her first match against Wimbourne, George had gotten up before Noel and decided to cook her breakfast.

Well, at least attempt to cook her breakfast.

Noel woke up to the sound of that obnoxious alarm clock, but this time it wasn't George who set it the night before. It was her. Groaning, she sat up in bed, running her hands through her out of control, curly blonde hair. That's when she remembered, today was her very first quidditch match outside of Hogwarts. Sure she'd had a few scrimmages but they never counted. Today was the day where she'd play for a professional team for the very first time. And hopefully she wouldn't screw everything up.

Once dressed, Noel stopped and stood in the middle of the bedroom she shared with George. Something smelled off, like something was burning. Wrinkling her nose, Noel took a step out of the bedroom and into the living area. Then she realized exactly what was going on. George was standing in the kitchen, attempting to cook breakfast. The blonde couldn't help but smile. George really was trying, and even though he wasn't a very good cook, she had to give him points for at least attempting.

"Wow. The master chef is making breakfast? What do I owe the pleasure of this?" Noel asked as she stood alongside George and peered down to see what he was making.

George frowned and quickly turned himself around, his hands on Noel's shoulders, also turning her around as well. "No peeking. You just need to sit down." He smiled and led the blonde over to sit in her usual seat at the kitchen table. "It's a big day! Your first match for Tutshill. And you deserve to have someone else make you breakfast for once." George grinned before turning back to the stove. "And while I desperately tried to make breakfast, it had an unfortunate accident that involved it getting engulfed in flames. So," George paused as he turned around, holding two bowls of cereal and a plate of very burnt toast in his hands, "I had to settle for cereal instead."

Noel really wanted to laugh, but she didn't want to insult George. George tried sp hard to make her a proper breakfast and he ended up with cereal. So she just smiled and nodded. "You made cereal? Wow. You really are amazing." She said as George set her bowl down in front of her, before he joined her at the table with his own bowl. And the plate of very burnt toast sitting in-between the pair.

"I'll try better next time. I promise." George said as he lifted up his spoon.

"You just want me to teach you how to cook. Don't you?" Noel asked between spoonfuls of cereal.

George sat there, that usual mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Perhaps. I mean, you are a very sexy teacher." George wiggled his eyebrows and Noel felt her cheeks warm up. "So early in the morning, Weasley."

"It's never too early in the morning."

"Oh my God you two! Normally I hear you two going at it like rabbits and now I wake up and have to hear you two talking about going at it like rabbits!" Fred groaned from his doorway, which was just off of the kitchen. "Honestly, I'm still surprised and slightly disappointed I'm not an uncle yet." Fred made gagging noises as he made his way into the bathroom, latching the door behind him.

Both George and Noel looked at one another and started laughing. "You do realize I'm extra loud just to annoy Fred, right?" Noel said and George pretended to look hurt. "And here I thought I was amazing at what I do. And I find out you're only loud to annoy my twin brother. Painful. But oh so hilarious. I love you." George said.

Noel smiled. "I love you, too."

The pair finished their breakfast and before Noel could stand up to take her bowl to the sink. George spoke up. "I've been thinking."

The blonde instantly froze. George thinking about something other than a new invention or product was a bit of a scary thought. "Should I be sitting down for this?" She asked as she didn't even wait for the redhead to answer, she sat back down at her seat at the kitchen table.

"No, no. It's nothing bad. I was just wondering. Now that things are sort of settled here. The shop's a big success, and you're finally settling in with the Tornados. Maybe we should set a wedding date?" George asked as he prodded at his empty cereal bowl with his spoon.

A wedding date?

Noel held her breath and felt her mind going into overdrive. She hadn't even thought about that before. They'd gotten engaged so quickly that she thought they'd not worry about picking a time or place for at least a year. When in reality it's only been a few short months since George asked Noel to marry him.

When Noel opened her mouth to say something, George spoke up before her. "I mean, with everything going on." Noel didn't have to ask what he meant by that. George was talking about the frequent Death Eater attacks, people going missing and everyone going into panic mode. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if maybe we got married next year?" He asked Noel and had this hopeful smile on his face.

George wanted to get married so soon? They'd just gotten engaged a few months ago! It was September now, nearing the beginning of October. And George wanted to get married next year? Noel had to say something or else George will think she'd changed her mind. "Next year? Well, when next year?" Those were the only words that she could formulate and say. Meanwhile, she was trying her very best not to have a panic attack. She kept telling herself to breathe and stay calm. It wasn't because she was nervous about marrying George. Noel wanted to married to George more than anything in the world.

It's just, she hadn't quite told her mother yet that she and George were engaged. She chickened out when she went to see her mother earlier. And Noel hated herself for it. George was going to hate Noel for it. Noel had most likely ruined everything she had with George Weasley.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't the greatest. I hit a major roadblock and couldn't quite figure out how I wanted this chapter to turn out. It isn't anything exciting, but it's building up to the exciting parts I have planned for this little story here! So thank you guys for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to be updating this about once a week when things aren't too terribly busy with work. Don't forget to review! **


	3. Seven Days to the Wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, but JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters. **

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Three - "Seven Days to the Wolves"**

"Welcome to today's Quidditch match! Today we have the Tutshill Tornados playing against the Wimbourne Wasps!" The male voice boomed through the loudspeakers over the pitch where the Tornados played their home games. After a quick introduction, the announcer began going through and introducing the team members of the Wimbourne Wasps as they flew out onto the field once their names were called.

When it was time for the Tornados to be called out, Noel waited back with her teammates and felt as if her heart was going to burst through her chest. This was her first time being introduced to the public as a member of the Tutshill Tornados. Sure, everyone knew that she was a part of the team, but this was her very first game, it was only natural to feel this nervous. "Merwyn Finwick!" The announcer shouted as the Tornados Keeper flew out onto the pitch.

"Noel Honeybourne!" The announcer shouted her name and now was her time to fly out. Feeling incredibly anxious, Noel flew out onto the pitch. The crowd was loud, much louder than it was at any quidditch game at Hogwarts. The crowd was also much larger than it had been at school. Noel wasn't used to this many people coming to see a game being played. This was something she needed to get used to, something else to add to the list of things she needed to get used to. It was all a bit overwhelming, but it only made Noel want to play better. The cheers, the loud shouts, and just knowing that George was somewhere in the crowd watching her made Noel feel so much happier. She wanted to make everyone proud of her.

Noel waved cheerfully to the crowd and knew it would be nearly impossible to find anyone she knew in the crowd. It was so difficult to see everyone, but she knew she'd be able to find everyone after the game was over. For now, Noel had to concentrate on not royally screwing her very first professional quidditch game up.

After each player was introduced and the whistle was blown, the game had officially begun.

George was sitting in his seat, beaming proudly above him. Fred and Jessamy had joined him in coming to see Noel play her first professional quidditch game. And after a bit of persuasion, George managed to get Molly to come along as well. It took quite a bit to get her out of the Burrow, as she'd been so worried about everything going on with the Death Eater attacks lately. Not that George could blame her or anything. Even if Molly wasn't still one hundred percent on board with Noel and George's engagement, he knew she still wanted to support Noel. He could tell how anxious his mother was, and he knew that as soon as the game was over, she would want to go back home. But he would try to convince her to stay, just to congratulate Noel on her first game with the Tornados.

Noel flew by them quickly, it was almost hard to tell it was even her. Though not really, she was one of two females on the team, both of them being Chasers. But the other had very distinct black hair, so Noel's messy blonde curls were quite easy to point out from far away.

Playing quidditch professionally was nothing like it was to play quidditch back at Hogwarts. The competition was even more tough, rough and Noel knew it could be incredibly dangerous. But it didn't matter to her, this was what she wanted to do. George shouted loudly from his seat when Noel managed to catch the quaffle and take off towards Wimbourne's Keeper.

A bludger zoomed towards her but thankfully one of the Tornados' Beaters caught up in time and knocked the bludger in the opposite direction. Without hesitation, Noel roughly tossed the quaffle. It slipped through the Wimbourne Keeper's fingertips and toppled in through the ring, causing a loud ding to be heard throughout the pitch.

It was signaling the first goal of the match. And it was Noel who made it.

Just as George shouted out his fiancée's name, he could see Noel be mobbed by her teammates. He was glad to see her getting along with them, as that was one of her biggest concerns after she accepted the deal with Tutshill. Noel's fellow Chasers each gave her a high-five before flying out in opposite directions.

The rest of the game was both impressive and showy. George could see exactly what Noel had been working so hard towards during those long practices she'd been attending for weeks on end. She seemed to fit right in with the Tornados. It was as if each individual player played a significant role during the game. It wasn't just one player who tried to show-up any of the others. They all made a valiant attempt to give each other a chance. Which was rare for a professional sport such as quidditch. It just showed George that this team desperately wanted to go on and win the League Cup in the end.

Eventually the Tornados came out on top against the Wimbourne Wasps, leading by two hundred points. As George stood nearby the Tornados' locker rooms, he stood next to Molly, who was looking anxious to get home. "Mum." George began to say but Molly quickly threw her hand up in front of her. "Don't mum me. I just want to congratulate Noel on a wonderful game. You know how proud I am of her." She said as she lowered her hand.

"Yeah, Noel's really improved. Not that she was terrible before." Jessamy spoke up from George's other side. "She's got some _moves _now."

"_Moves_?" Fred questioned, trying so hard not to burst into laughter but failed miserably. "Did you just really say that?"

Jessamy rolled her eyes. "She's got more moves than a barrel full of monkeys."

"You know, love. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Fred shook his head and Jessamy swatted at his shoulder.

"Mum! Jessamy's being violent and hitting me!" Fred half-whined and Molly gave the pair a small smile. "I saw absolutely nothing." She winked to Jessamy.

The small group continued to wait for Noel to pop out of the locker rooms. But before the blonde made her appearance, Jessamy pointed to someone standing a few feet away from them. "Is that Cho Chang?" The brunette asked and both of the twins quickly turned their heads in the direction Jessamy was pointing in.

"I don't know- Oh yeah, that's definitely Cho." George said once the dark haired girl turned around in their direction. She hadn't noticed them at this point, but they could tell it was Cho Chang. "I forgot she was such a big Tutshill supporter." Fred finished for George. "Wonder how she feels about Noel being a part of the team." Fred wondered out loud but quickly cut himself off. The subject of Cedric Diggory still wasn't the best thing to mention around George. Seeing how George and Cedric crossed paths many times before in the attempt to win Noel over in their sixth year at Hogwarts. While George was the one who came out on top, Noel had remained friends with Cedric up until he was killed during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. George kept telling himself that he was fine with that situation, but was paranoid Cedric would try to win her over once again. But when Cedric died, George couldn't help but feel guilty. George Weasley got the girl, but Cedric Diggory ended up being murdered in the end.

"Oh, Noel sweetheart!" Molly's shouts interrupted George's thoughts. When he turned around he saw his mother giving Noel a rather tight bear hug. "You were absolutely wonderful today!" Molly's back was facing George and he could see his fiancée trying her best to smile. "Oh, thank you Molly. I'm so glad you could make it." Noel breathed and George could see that her head was about to pop up from the amount of force Molly was using to hug the blonde.

"Okay, mum. Don't strangle my fiancée." George joked and Molly quickly let go of Noel. "Oh hush, George. I'm not strangling her. I mean look at her, she's so thin she could easily break in half. Don't you ever feed her?"

Fred snorted and opened his mouth to say something but Jessamy quickly slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't even go there." The brunette whispered to Fred.

"It's fine, Molly. It's more like I feed him." Noel said and she could see Fred struggling in Jessamy's grasp out of the corner of her eye.

"Not everyone can set fire to soup, you know." George beamed proudly and wrapped his arms around both Noel and his mother. "Don't ask, please." Noel turned to Molly and the older woman just smiled.

"Isn't that Cho Chang?" Noel asked a few seconds later.

Cho clearly saw Noel and when the blonde raised her hand to wave at her former classmate, Cho just glowered in Noel's direction.

Her arms were crossed defiantly over her chest and Cho just continued to glare at Noel. If looks could kill, Noel would've been dead seconds ago.

"Did I do something wrong?" Noel whispered and she could feel George's hold on her tighten.

"Hey, guess that answers your question." Noel could hear Jessamy whisper to Fred.

Cho Chang hated Noel Honeybourne. And Noel had absolutely no idea why.

* * *

"Maybe you royally pissed her off." Jessamy said as she sat on the sofa in the tiny living room of the flat above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Noel was sitting at the other end of the sofa, just staring at her feet. Why did she decide to wear such obnoxious socks that day? And why didn't they match? One sock was a star patterned, loud shade of pink and the other was just a plain green sock. This is what happened when Fred attempted to do the laundry. All of Noel's socks went missing so she was forced to mix what remained behind.

"I haven't seen her in months. How could I have pissed her off?" Noel said when she finally tore her eyes away from her mismatched socks.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe that's it. You haven't seen her in months. Maybe she thought you were her new best friend and is really pissed off you haven't kept in touch?"

Both Noel and Jessamy turned to face one another, and after a minute of silence, they both shook their heads. "Highly doubt it." They said at the exact same time. Both girls laughed. This was one of those times when Noel was glad to have Jessamy in her life. They'd been best friends for as long as she could remember and while they'd certainly had their fights, Noel knew she didn't want a life without Jessamy Hollingberry in it. "So you and Fred. How's that going? Though I really don't need to ask because you've been spending quite a few nights in his bedroom." Noel lowered her glance at her best friend, arching an eyebrow curiously. "And something tells me you two aren't in there playing Wizards Chess."

Jessamy grinned and stretched her arms over her head. "Oh, we're definitely playing Wizards Chess. If it involved the removal of clothing…"

Noel stuck out her tongue and clamped her hands over top her ears in an attempt to block out whatever Jessamy was going to say next. Though she already knew what it would be. "Okay, okay. I really don't want to throw up my breakfast. Please."

With a quick wave of her right hand, Jessamy dropped the subject. "So I saw your mum at the game yesterday. Did she say anything to you?"

Honestly, Noel was still a bit surprised that her mother even bothered to show up to the game, even if she had promised. Her mother wasn't one for keeping such a promise and it only made Noel wonder. Was her mother up to something? So far it didn't seem like she had an ulterior motive, that maybe she was actually interested in starting things over with Noel. Sighing, Noel thought that she should just give this a chance until her mother proves otherwise.

And hopefully she wouldn't prove otherwise.

"Yeah. She came up and said congratulations. Dad was there, too. You should've seen him, he was beaming. Absolutely giddy." Noel's father works for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, so he was happy to have his daughter playing quidditch. "Apparently his co-workers are jealous that his daughter landed a spot with Tutshill. Or something. We really didn't talk long." Noel shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the sofa. "She also reminded me that I need to babysit Rory tonight. Bryce and Alice wanted to go out one last time before the new baby arrived so I volunteered to watch Rory for a few hours."

"Bet George's excited. The one evening he has off all week and his fiancée is watching her nephew." Jessamy said as she stifled back a yawn. The brunette had been exhausted lately. Between being in training to become a mediwitch, the random shift here and there at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Jessamy was definitely tired.

Noel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think he minds. He won't admit it but he's grown quite fond of that little kiddo. Doesn't hurt that he inherited his aunt's amazing hair." Noel said playfully as she brushed her now much longer hair over her shoulder. "So it was my grandmum's hair, anyways."

Jessamy and Noel sat around for the remainder of the afternoon before the former had to head out to attend yet another training session. It wasn't much after Jessamy left that Noel's brother, Bryce, dropped Rory off. George had been in the shower when Rory arrived, so when he wandered out of the bathroom, he smiled at the sight before him. Noel was standing just inside the kitchen, with the ever-growing Rory bouncing on Noel's hip. The little boy was giggling happily and smiled when he saw George moving towards the kitchen.

"Someone's happy to see me." George said when Noel turned around.

The blonde smiled and turned so that Rory could face his future uncle. "It's like he knows you're going to be his uncle. He's pretty smart." Noel said as she shut the refrigerator door and bounced Rory on her hip once more.

"He's smart, definitely. Because I'm going to be his favorite uncle. Just you wait."

"Actually, you'll be his only uncle. But nice try." Noel laughed and it only caused Rory to laugh as well.

"Then I'm correct, I'm going to be his favorite uncle. Uncle George. No, I don't like that." George said as he stood there and thought about it. "Uncle Sexy? Because clearly I'm incredibly sexy."

Noel laughed and moved Rory to her other hip. He was getting awfully heavy since he was getting older. "Probably not the smartest idea to call your uncle sexy, huh Rory?" Noel turned to the little blonde boy and all he did was stare up at her. Absolutely clueless. He blinked his brown eyes up at her and rested his head against her chest. "See, he doesn't think he should call you that. Pick another name, sexy." Noel winked at George.

"See! You _do_ think I'm sexy!"

"Yes, I do. Very. And if you're forgetting, I'm on babysitting duty tonight so nothing's going to happen when this little one's around."

George pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Noel leaned forward and after stepping on her tiptoes, she placed a light kiss on George's lips. "Don't be so sad, handsome. You'll have plenty of chances later. Don't worry."

That brought a smile to George's face. "And I'll hold you to that."

Noel winked at George before she went into the bathroom. "It's bath time, little guy." She said to Rory before George could hear a loud squeal come from the baby.

Once everyone had settled down, everyone in the small apartment was asleep except for Noel. She was up sitting in the worn out arm chair while George lay flat on his back on the sofa, with a sleeping Rory on his chest. It really was a sight Noel couldn't get enough of. Fred would have a field day if he walked out of his room then and saw his brother with his future nephew laying asleep on his chest.

As much as the sight before her made Noel smile, it also terrified her.

George had taken quite a liking to Rory, and it was clear that Rory had grown rather fond of George, as well. And that only scared Noel. There had to be a reason why she hadn't told her parents about being engaged to George. Maybe deep down, she wasn't ready for all of this. Maybe she was wrong when she accepted his proposal earlier in the summer. Maybe they should wait longer to get married. Perhaps this stage of being engaged wouldn't be so bad if they ended up waiting a few years to actually get married.

The longer Noel sat there looking at George and Rory both sleeping, the more she found it incredibly difficult to breathe. She clasped her hand over her mouth, trying not to wake the two of them up. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. If she didn't get up now, she'd begin crying and if George woke up, she didn't want to have to explain any of this to him. George would be absolutely devastated if he knew that Noel was second-guessing their engagement.

With her hand still clasped over her mouth, Noel ran into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her. She had to keep telling herself she was just freaking herself out by thinking too much. While she attempted to calm down, Noel decided to take a quick shower. It was one of the things she found that could help calm her down, even when she was younger.

The sound of the water turning on woke George up. Though he remembered that Rory was still sound asleep on his chest and didn't move quickly. George smiled down at the sleeping boy and scooped him up in his arms. Rory didn't wake up when George moved him. He only snuggled up against George's chest.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I think you're adorable." George whispered to the sleeping baby boy just as there was a knock on the door to the flat.

George knew who it was, who else would show up at their place as such a late hour. When he opened the door to reveal Noel's brother Bryce standing there, George nodded and stepped aside to let the eldest Honeybourne in.

"Somebody's asleep." Bryce said when George shut the door behind them.

George handed Rory over to Bryce and held back a yawn. "Yeah, we had a party. Rory's idea. We invited all of London. Fred brought the keg. Noel drank too much. Rory started a conga line, defeated us all in the limbo contest." Bryce laughed. "Sounds exactly like Rory, actually."

Both men sat down on the sofa, Rory still sound asleep in Bryce's arms. "Speaking of Noel, where is she? Don't tell me she's been going to bed early now." Noel had always been a night owl. George nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom, where the water had just shut off. "Good, then she can't hear me talking." Bryce said and George just blankly stared at the blonde.

"Nothing bad. Just curious, is all. You know what's going on out there." Bryce said and George didn't even have to confirm what he was talking about. George already knew. Bryce meant all of the recent Death Eater attacks. People were going missing every single day. Some ended up dead, some didn't even turn up at all. Families had started to go into hiding, other people began leaving their jobs and fleeing the country while they still could.

"Noel doesn't know this yet but our dad's probably going to be leaving his job at the ministry." George opened his mouth to speak but Bryce quickly put his free hand up in the air to stop the redhead. "Your dad works for the ministry, too. You know what's going on. Things aren't safe anymore." Bryce stopped talking and looked down at the floor. It was clear that he wanted to say more, just from the look on his face. "Have you two picked a wedding date? With everything going on, I'm surprised you two haven't jumped at the chance to get married right away." Bryce whispered just in case Noel was somehow listening in on their conversation.

George shook his head. "Not yet. Things have been hectic but hopefully we'll figure that out soon." The redhead smiled just as the bathroom door opened, revealing Noel standing there towel drying her hair. "Oh, Bryce! Glad I didn't miss you." The blonde ruffled her hair with the towel as she spoke.

"Just waiting for you to get out of the shower. We really should get going. This one needs to sleep in his own bed. And you two.. Just be careful." Bryce said as he stood up, Rory still tucked away, sound asleep against his chest. The pair bid goodbye to Bryce and the sleeping Rory before finally heading to bed themselves.

Noel had plenty of time to think while she was in the shower, so she managed to calm down a bit. She had told herself that she was only trying to psych herself out, making this situation seem much bigger than it already was. Of course she wanted to marry George Weasley, that was a fact. Noel just decided that perhaps they should wait a little longer to actually get married. With everything going on with Voldemort being back, people going missing and the world seemingly being turned upside down, it seemed like the right thing for them to do. She just had to keep telling herself not to worry, and George would probably be fine with not getting married right away. George had the shop to worry about, and Noel just started playing for Tutshill. They should really get settled in that aspect of their lives before making such a large commitment.

And since Noel and George were already living together, it wouldn't be that much of a step. That next step just had a fancy title to it. Noel was content staying in the engagement stage of her relationship with George Weasley for now. She just hoped that he felt the same way about it.

For having fallen asleep with a smile on her face that night, Noel was startled awake by George only a few hours later.

"Noel. Beautiful. You need to get up. Now." George said, his voice was stern and he was leaning over the bed at her.

"S'going on?" Noel attempted to say but was interrupted by a big yawn. George urged Noel to get out of bed and handed her a pair of boots to put on. "No time to explain. Put these on. I've got your bag." He said, his voice still stern.

When her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings, she saw what George was carrying. He was carrying the bag she had packed weeks ago in case of an emergency. Actually, she, George and Fred all packed bags in case they had to leave in a rush. Something was going on. Noel heard shouting coming from the streets in Diagon Alley below.

"Come on!" Fred said impatiently from their bedroom doorway, he was already dressed and ready to go.

Noel scrambled around the room, she had no time to change out of her pajamas so she threw on a robe and slipped her feet into her boots. Fred groaned impatiently from the doorway once more and while George latched onto Noel's hand, the blonde turned her head in the direction of their window. That's when she saw what was going on.

Diagon Alley was being torn apart by Death Eaters.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's looking like Thursdays will be the days I can update this little story here! But not next Thursday because I was scheduled to work. I only have two days off next week so I'm not entirely sure when I can work on updating this. But please be patient with me! Thank you guys for being wonderful and reading. And once again, thanks to Michness for reviewing! Have fun with this one! All the fun action will be popping up in the next few chapters, so keep your eyes open for that!**


	4. Cowardly Masquerade

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters. **

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Four - "Cowardly Masquerade"**

The late morning sunlight was pouring through a nearby window into the room Noel was in. She was quite comfortable in her bed, blankets wrapped around her, pillow squished perfectly underneath her head. It was a morning such as this when Noel Honeybourne didn't want to get out of bed. She was perfectly content with staying in bed, nice and warm.

That is, if she was in her own bedroom.

For a few days now, she had been staying at the Burrow with Fred and George. After the incident in Diagon Alley with the Death Eaters, they didn't want to take another chance of something happening so they decided to spend most of their time away from the shop and their tiny little apartment above it. Of course Fred and George had gone back since then, but Noel stayed behind with Molly Weasley, and a newcomer, Fleur Delacour. Apparently Bill and Fleur were engaged now and while Molly seemed to be happy about it, it was fairly easy to tell how she was anything but happy.

"Two of my sons engaged during the same year! Who would've thought?" Molly said and quickly glanced over at Noel, patting her on the shoulder gently. "Oh, don't get me wrong dear. I'm happy for you and George. It's just.. Oh no, I shouldn't say anything negative about that girl." Noel arched her eyebrows. "Fleur? She is a bit off."

"Barely speaks a word of proper English." Molly said but managed to stop herself. "We mustn't talk about her like that. What's on your agenda today, dear?" Molly asked Noel and the blonde propped her elbows up onto the kitchen table.

Since being at the Burrow, Noel hadn't done much aside from attend quidditch practice, much to George's dismay. Since the incident in Diagon Alley with the Death Eaters, he'd been adamant that she should just stop attending quidditch practices all together. But Noel refused. She seemed to think that nothing would happen and until something proved her to believe otherwise, Noel was going to continue attending quidditch practice. "Oh, just have quidditch practice later. Have a match again Puddlemere coming up. Need to be ready for them."

Molly's shoulders sank, and her gaze locked onto a faded spot on the kitchen table. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself before she could say anything. "Quidditch practice? Really? I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Maybe you should stay here." Molly started to speak and Noel mentally began screaming to herself. Had George gotten to his mother? Or was Molly genuinely worried for her future daughter-in-law? Probably a mixture of both, but Noel just wished people would stop worrying about her. Noel wasn't a child any longer. She could handle things perfectly well on her own.

Now was not the time to start an argument. Especially with Molly Weasley, because there was absolutely no way that Noel would be able to win that one. Noel simply stated, "I'll lose my spot on the team if I miss a certain number of practices." Which was true in a way, Noel hadn't missed any of her practice sessions yet, but there was no way she was going to start missing any of them now.

Molly sat across the kitchen table from Noel, studying the smaller blonde's face. It wasn't that difficult to realize that Molly was trying to see if Noel was lying to her. She'd seen Molly do this before, what with raising seven children and everything.

"Well, as long as you're careful and back right after. I have no other choice but to let you go." Molly sighed, giving Noel half of her usual smile.

_Good_. Noel thought to herself. Because if Molly had told her not to go to quidditch practice, the blonde was going to figure a way to go anyways. With or without Molly's permission.

* * *

The next few weeks were rather uneventful. Eventually, Noel managed to convince George to allow them to spend a few nights back in their tiny little apartment. Though it took an awful lot of convincing on her end. But eventually, he came around. While they didn't spend each and every night there, the nights they didn't were always spent back at the Burrow. And surprisingly, Noel continued to have quidditch practices and matches. The Tutshill Tornados had played a few more games since her first, and they ended up winning all of them but one against the Ballycastle Bats. It wasn't too terrible or disheartening. Losing a game was bound to happen eventually.

Jessamy hadn't been around much lately. The few times she'd even caught a glimpse of her best friend had been while she was with Fred. While Noel hadn't seen much of Jessamy recently, Noel had seen much more of her own mother. Things were still working out for Noel and her mother, no terrible fights or nitpicking.

Though Noel was probably sure that was because her mother was over the moon to become a grandmother for a second time. Soon after Noel's very first quidditch match with Tutshill, Bryce's wife Alice gave birth to their first daughter, Matilda Honeybourne. Noel ended up branding her with the nickname of 'Tilly' and it sort of stuck.

And naturally, Noel still hadn't told her parents that she and George were engaged. Bryce told her countless times that not telling their parents of her engagement was going to backfire on her but the blonde shrugged it off. "Nothing terrible is going to happen, Bryce." Noel waved her older brother off, completely sure of herself. Noel was just afraid that her mother would be furious when she finds out her only daughter's engaged. Though deep down Noel knew that she would have to tell them at some point. She and George were going to get married at some point, Noel couldn't keep her parents from attending the wedding all together.

Once the Christmas holiday rolled around, Noel spent more time at the Burrow. Mainly to spare Molly's sanity since Fleur was beginning to drive Molly absolutely crazy. Thankfully, Ginny and Ron were home from Hogwarts for the break so Noel wasn't the only one who had to deal with this.

George was still at the shop with Fred while Noel sat upstairs in the room she shared with not only George but Fred as well. She was helping wrap a number of Christmas presents while Molly locked herself in her room to stay far away from Fleur.

A light knocking on the door caused Noel to look up from the rectangular box she was wrapping to find Ginny standing there. Ginny looked taller than the last time Noel saw her. Her bright red hair longer, tied back into a ponytail for the moment. "Need some help?" Ginny asked and entered the room before Noel could even answer.

"Sure. It'll be nice to have someone else to talk to, actually." Noel whispered, almost afraid Molly could hear in on their conversation. She had nothing against Molly, but Noel was beginning to feel lonely. "Someone that speaks normal English, actually."

Ginny started laughing. "Silly Phlegm. Maybe we should write an Engleesh to Phlegm and Phlegm to Engleesh dictionary. Might help us all out. Mum especially." Noel snorted and didn't even bother trying to hold back her laughter. "Please, we could all use a good laugh." Noel said softly before she finished tying the bow on the box resting on her lap.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two girls before Ginny spoke up, her voice quiet. "How are you doing?"

Noel looked up, blinking her green eyes curiously. "I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

Ginny cocked an eyebrow and shook her head. "You just seem off. You know? Maybe it's just everything going on. I heard George talking with my mum earlier. Something about how you playing quidditch right now is dangerous. What with, you know." Ginny was hinting at how people were going missing each and every single day. And it wasn't that hard to figure out that the Death Eaters were behind it.

"Yeah. Your mum tried to get me to stop going to practice a few weeks ago. Didn't exactly work seeing how I'm still going." Noel shrugged her shoulders and set the finished present off to the side.

Ginny picked up a spool of ribbon and handed it over to Noel. "But. What if something happens?"

There was something in Ginny's voice that Noel wasn't used to hearing. She sounded almost scared, but there was something else in her voice that Noel couldn't quite pin down. "What do you mean, what if something happens?"

There was another brief moment of silence between the two girls once more. Ginny looked like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say, but couldn't quite formulate the words properly. "All these people are disappearing. Strange things are going on in and out of Hogwarts. We just worry, that's all." Ginny said before finishing her words with a small smile on her face. It was clear that she wanted to say more, but had decided against doing so.

"Ginny! Noel! Can you two come downstairs and help me with dinner?" Molly shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Somewhere along the way Fleur could be heard shouting back, telling Molly that she was willing to help instead. This only caused Molly to shout once more, "Ginny. Noel. Down here, now!"

"Am I the only person who can remotely tolerate Phlegm? I mean, ugh! Fleur!" Noel said before nearly smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. Ginny laughed loudly next to the blonde.

* * *

Christmas and New Years had finally come and gone. And thankfully, Fred, George and Noel were all back in their little apartment above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They spent fewer and fewer nights back at the Burrow. Though on occasion they went over for a meal or two, but rarely anything more. Hopefully nothing else would happen to make them have to stay there for an extended period of time once again.

Noel was practicing nearly everyday for Tutshill's next match against Puddlemere United. So she was leaving early in the morning and coming home just as the sun was going down. Fred and George were both sitting on the sofa in what was their small living room when Noel walked in through the front door. She looked tired, her blue Tutshill shirt was marked and dirty and her broom rested against her shoulder.

"Well geez, look what the cat dragged in." Fred said causing George to look up. "Were you playing in the mud or something? Because really, I don't want to do that load of laundry." Noel rolled her eyes and propped her broom up against the table. "No Fred, no mud. And I'd prefer you not shrink anymore of my clothes, so I'm doing the laundry from now on." Noel said and George looked over at Fred.

"Told you it would work. We don't have to do laundry ever again!" Fred said behind his hand, not even trying to keep Noel from not hearing him.

"Correction. George can still do laundry. He hasn't shrunken my clothes yet." Noel said as she collapsed onto the sofa between George and Fred.

Fred grinned. "Just you wait. He'd just rather your clothes mysteriously disappear. You know how he is."

George also grinned, raising his eyebrows. "Dear Fred is right, actually. It'd be absolutely wonderful if all of your clothes mysteriously disappeared."

Noel rolled her eyes and Fred made gagging noises on the other end of the sofa. "The thought is absolutely revolting. But really, your clothes would look so much better on me. But I'm about twenty feet taller than you so that would look awkward." Fred said as he grabbed a pillow and set it between himself and Noel. Just in case she decided to attack.

"You know Fred, you're lucky I'm too tired to kick your face in." Noel said before she let out a loud yawn.

Fred kept the pillow between himself and his brother's fiancée. "Phew. Good thing you can't reach my face with your foot." But when Noel moved ever so slightly, Fred shot up and ran to his bedroom door. "On second thought, I'll just go to bed early tonight!" When Fred shut the door behind him, George turned to Noel. "How was practice?" He asked the blonde.

Noel closed her eyes and let her head rest against the back of the squishy sofa. "Long. Tiring. But I think we're ready to face Puddlemere." She said and George propped his elbow up on the back of the sofa. "Oh yeah, Puddlemere. Maybe you'll see Oliver. I heard he's moved on up from the Puddlemere reserve team. It'd be interesting if you'd have to play against him."

"I completely forgot about that." Noel said as she opened her eyes and turned to the redhead. She'd been decent friends with Oliver since her first year at Hogwarts. He'd been the one who sort of took her underneath his wing when she first joined the Gryffindor quidditch team. After all, her original position on the team was Keeper, and she learned from the best. Oliver Wood. "That makes me sound so horrible, that I pretty much forgot about Oliver." She whispered and George placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not really." He smiled. When Noel looked into George's brown eyes, something seemed off. "Not really?" She arched an eyebrow and George began to frown.

"Actually, I may have spoken to your mum earlier today. She popped by while you were at practice. Not up here, but down in the shop." George began to say and Noel felt her breath catch in her throat. Why did her mother stop by? Her mother never just popped by. Especially unannounced. "What'd she want?"

George shrugged his shoulders, letting his hand fall back to rest on the sofa. "Wanted to see how you were doing. I said you were really busy with quidditch so she understood that you weren't around much. But there was something else that was interesting."

George's voice dropped and he wasn't making direct eye contact with Noel. "I mentioned something about us maybe getting married in a few months. How we had talked about some time in the summer, but how Bill and Fleur were probably going to get married around the same time. That's when your mum gave me the strangest look."

_Oh my God._

_No. No, no, no._

"She had no idea that you and I were even engaged. And we've been engaged for what, nearly nine months now? It is almost March, right?" George continued speaking while Noel just say there, speechless.

Noel wasn't sure what to say. Bryce was right, this whole thing was about to blow up in her face. And she had no one else to blame but herself.

"I thought your mum knew we were getting married. I know the two of you don't have the greatest relationship in the world. But things had started to work themselves out. All those months ago, when you two first started talking again. Didn't you tell her? Or is she just messing with us?" George asked as he reached forward and took Noel's hands into his own.

George was going to hate Noel for this. He was going to be so angry with her when she tells him that no, her mother knew absolutely nothing about their nearly nine month engagement. Noel should've just sucked it up and told her mother all those months ago. It didn't matter that they were on decent terms now, especially if it meant that she would end up losing George because of it. Who was the one who was always there for her? George. Her mother was barely there for her. Who was the one who supported her quidditch career? George. Her mother most certainly didn't support her quidditch career. In the long run it was George who was there for her so much more than her own mother. Noel was screwing this entire relationship with George up.

"No, I didn't tell her." Noel whispered. She was afraid that if she spoke any louder, her voice would either crack or she'd start to cry. "I tried to, trust me. But there was never a good time. No, I mean, something came up each time I tried. It's like she knew I was trying to tell her something really important and she just wouldn't let me." Noel pleaded but George let go of her hands this time.

When George let go of Noel's hands, she could feel her heart sinking deep down in her chest. "Why didn't you tell her?" George whispered, except this time he was looking right into Noel's eyes. It was as if he was looking deep into her soul.

Noel couldn't formulate the words she wanted to say but George spoke up. "Were you afraid that if you told her that we were engaged, she wouldn't approve? Or that you felt ashamed to tell her that we were getting married?"

The words stung. Stung like dozens of bees had swarmed up on the blonde all at once.

"You're ashamed to say that we're engaged." George simply stated.

That's when Noel could feel the warm tears falling down her cheeks. She stood up, her hands balled up into fists as they rested at her sides. "No. I'm not ashamed. You know my mum. She'd probably revert back to her old self and somehow keep me from seeing you ever again if I told her." Noel tried to stop the tears from flowing, but they refused to stop. "I love you. More than anything. And you know it. You've done so much for me. Back when we were twelve, thirteen, fourteen. And all those years up to now. I'm not ashamed to say that we're engaged. Yes, I should've told her sooner. But by me not telling her most certainly doesn't mean I'm ashamed to say we're getting married." She trembled as she spoke, and with each word that came out of her mouth, the more tears that fell down her cheeks and onto her Tutshill shirt.

George sat there for a moment not saying anything. Noel wanted to shake some sense into him, but she didn't have to wait too long for him to speak. "You're right."

"Right about what?" Noel whispered.

"I have done so much for you. I've done everything for you." George said as he finally got to his feet.

Noel was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I fought with Cedric Diggory back in our sixth year just to get your attention. Somehow, I won. You became my girlfriend. I did everything for you. After school, I let you stay here with myself and Fred, gave you a job at the shop because I know it wasn't easy getting a spot on a quidditch team. I'm not blaming you for that. I gave you everything. And you just," George paused as he took a deep breath. "You just couldn't tell your own parents that we were getting married. It's like you don't even want this to happen. Every single time I try to mention plans, whether it be when or where we would get married, you brushed it off or conveniently had something else to do."

George was right, Noel did always find an excuse to not discuss wedding plans. He caught her on that one.

"Hold on a minute, buster. Don't you dare go saying that I don't want to get married." Noel said as she waved a finger in front of her. George stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "If you want to get married, you should've told your mum in the first place! Does Bryce know? Wait, who am I kidding? He was there when I proposed! Would he even know if he wasn't there to see me ask you to marry me? Probably not!" George was shouting now. And it was a surprise that Fred hadn't popped his head out of his bedroom to see what was going on in the living room.

"George, you're overreacting. Things are complicated. I'm sorry and I know I should've said something to my mum sooner. I'm to blame, yes. But please-" But George interrupted Noel. "You are to blame, yes!" He shouted and ran his hands through his hair. He was angry, frustrated and incredibly confused. Noel couldn't blame him at all. All of this was her own fault.

But when he called her out on it, saying she was to blame, it felt like everything she'd worked so hard for had come crashing down right on top of her. Before George could say anything else, Noel walked towards their bedroom door. "I royally screwed up. I'm not going to deny that. And if it makes you happy, you won't have to see me ever again." She shook her head and slammed their bedroom door behind her.

George didn't even bother to chase after her. She didn't mean it. Any of it. He'd give her a few minutes before he'd knock on their door and they'd talk this through. But when George did knock on the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked. Upon walking through the door, George saw things scattered all over the place. The bag that Noel always had packed in case of emergencies was gone. And so were odds and ends that she had placed around the room. Though the two framed pictures of George and Noel still sat on top of their dresser. The first picture was taken at the Quidditch World Cup when they were sixteen. They were standing outside of the Burrow, all decked out in green in support of Ireland. Noel's hair had those green streaks running throughout and her arms were wrapped tightly around George's waist as his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. The smiles on both of their faces were wide and every once in a while, they would wave back to George as he stood there looking at the picture. The second picture was taken during one of their dates to Hogsmeade in their seventh year. Their backs were to the camera and they were walking down a path while holding hands through the falling snow. Jessamy had taken the picture and given it to George as a birthday present.

George sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. A small piece of paper had fallen off of one of the pillows and onto the floor. Bending over and picking it up, he immediately recognized Noel's handwriting, her loopy and neat cursive was hard to forget. She'd left him a note.

_George,_

_I'm sorry about everything. I screwed up. No one else but me is to blame. I know I should've told mum about our engagement. But you know how she is. She's a nutter. Cut off all my hair because she didn't get her way once before. And since she'd been so nice to me all of a sudden, I thought she was up to something. In a way, I was afraid to trust her. But that doesn't matter anymore. I should've trusted myself, trusted you. And now that I've gone and ruined the best thing to happen to me, you, I don't know what to do. I'd be incredibly stupid to not want to marry you. I still do want to. Marry you, that is. I love you. You know how I am, I manage to scare myself and try to talk myself out of things. But there is one thing I'm sure of, I want to be with you._

_You're mad, I understand. Can't say that I really blame you. I love you so much. And I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong. You're right, you did everything for me and I was just a failure who couldn't give you anything in return. So I'm writing you this letter because it's so much better than you seeing me cry or me seeing you so angry with me. Don't know where I'll be headed but I'll collect the rest of my stuff at some point._

_I love you, George Weasley._

_Noel_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! Almost two weeks. Unfortunately work and the lack of motivation hit me hard. But suddenly it just came back and this whole fight between George and Noel had been in my head since the very beginning. The next few chapters will be rather interesting, to say the least. Hopefully you can all continue to be wonderful and read and review! Thank you to WeebleWobbler [aka michness!], GlowingRabbit and also potterphilosepher for reviewing the third chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**I've also begun working on a Remus Lupin story if anyone wanted to check it out. It's called 'An Origin of Symmetry' and the link is located in my list of stories underneath my profile. But 'For Whoever Brings the Night' will take top priority over that one for now. If you guys could give that one a look that would be great! Thank you guys for reading!**


	5. For the Heart I Once Had

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters. **

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Five - "For the Heart I Once Had"**

It had been nearly a week since Noel had left. George still had no idea where she was, of course he'd gone looking for her. The first place he managed to try was Mr. Hollingberry's place in London, since that's where Jessamy had been staying since leaving Hogwarts. Much to George's surprise, Jessamy had absolutely no idea what was going. She had no idea that Noel had even run off on her own.

"What do you mean she's run off?" The brunette shouted when she and George wandered into the kitchen. "What the bloody hell happened to make her just pop off like that?!" Jessamy said when she took a seat at the kitchen table.

That's when George spilled everything. How Noel had been acting strangely soon after they'd gotten engaged, that he'd found out she hadn't told her parents about their engagement. How he'd gone and said she felt ashamed to be with him in the first place. All while the redhead was talking, Jessamy sat there, running both of her hands through her long hair. "You know she wasn't ashamed, George. If anything, she's probably just scared. You know how she is." The brunette whispered and as much as George didn't want to, he couldn't help but agree with her.

"I know that now. But you haven't seen her at all in the last week?" George was so angry at himself. They were both to blame for this, though. George for losing his temper and Noel for giving him that reason to lose his temper in the first place. Then she just ran off, not giving him a single word as to where she went.

Jessamy shook her head. "I haven't. And before you ask, I wouldn't hide her from you even if she was here. From the sound of it, if she had shown up here, I'd have you two kiss, make up, and then after glitter and rainbows and unicorns fall from the sky, all would be right with the world." But George didn't even crack a smile. He was worried, now wasn't the time to laugh.

"Though now that you mention it, it's pretty shitty that she hadn't come to me first. Thought I was her best friend." Jessamy said with a hand to her chin as she thought about it.

"No, it makes sense. She realized I'd probably come here first when looking for her." George said and Jessamy frowned. "So she's still my best friend, right?"

George looked over at the brunette and rolled his eyes. Jessamy's brown eyes widened and she smacked one of her hands against the kitchen table. "Got it! Why don't you just go to her game against Puddlemere? She's going to be there, obviously. Kiss and make up then! That way we can have glitter rain and unicorns!"

"I could but I'd like to find her before then."

Jessamy tapped her fingers against the kitchen table. "Did you try her brother's? She could've gone there."

* * *

George tried Bryce Honeybourne's little house in Waltham Forest, one of the many boroughs of London. He'd only been there once before with Noel but never anymore. Bryce was surprised to see George Weasley standing on his front step, and was also equally surprised to see him standing there without Noel with him.

"I told her to tell mum and dad. I told her this would happen but she obviously didn't listen to me." Bryce said to George while the pair sat in Bryce's living room. Bryce had just gotten done listening to George's story and if his sister was around, he had the sudden urge to tell her '_I told you so._' "But I'm sorry, George. Haven't seen or heard from her recently. Things have been a bit hectic around here. What with the new baby and everything." Bryce meant Tilly, his second child and first daughter who was born a few months ago.

George ran his right hand through his hair and sighed. This shouldn't be surprising. Just as Noel hadn't taken refuge with Jessamy at her father's place, she wouldn't come here either for the same reasons. These were the first two places where George would go looking for her. It was quite obvious that Noel wasn't ready to talk

The two men sat there in silence before Bryce spoke up. "You know, George. You know how Noel can be. Stubborn as a mule. But she'll cool down. You'll cool down. She'll come back to you. I know it's not the most ideal time for this to happen but as stubborn as that girl is, she'll wise up. If I hear from her, you'll be the first to hear about it."

Bryce was right, George knew exactly how Noel was. And that scared George Weasley quite a bit.

* * *

This was not the place Noel Honeybourne thought she would've ended up after she took off from the apartment she shared with George and Fred. For the longest time, Noel wandered the streets trying to figure out where to go. She'd thought about staying with Jessamy, but then she realized that would be the first place George would go looking for her. So Noel immediately crossed that one off her list. Then she thought about staying with her brother and his wife. But George would also go looking for her there. And Noel didn't want her brother telling her he told her so, Bryce knew not telling their parents about her engagement with George was going to blow up in her face. And it most certainly did.

Noel thought about going to her parents, but knew that probably wasn't the smartest idea. At least not while she was still so upset. Her mother would only make her feel worse, even if they'd been getting along lately.

Instead, Noel turned to Evie Walker.

Evie Walker had been friends with Noel since their first year at Hogwarts, they were sorted into Gryffindor together so they were bunkmates for all seven years. Evie was the brainy one of their trio of friends, including Jessamy. Evie always got good grades, liked to stay out of trouble, and enjoyed singing at the top of her lungs in the shower. Among other places.

When Noel showed up on Evie's door step, Evie didn't bother to ask many questions. She figured it was about George, it had to have at least involved him. And thankfully, Evie let Noel spend the night at her place. Spending one night eventually turned into spending an entire week there, and it didn't look like Noel was going to be leaving any time soon. She knew she messed things up with George, and she wasn't ready to face him just yet.

On the morning of the Tutshill versus Puddlemere quidditch game, Noel sat at the kitchen table while Evie sat across from her. They'd just finished breakfast, a healthy breakfast consisting of stale cereal, when Evie spoke up. "Wish I could go to the game today. But I promised my mum and dad that I'd help them with well, you know." Evie said, her parents had decided to lay low due to all the recent disappearances and attacks. It's also why Evie hadn't gotten a stable job yet. "It's fine. No big deal." Noel said, waving her hand in front of her.

"You're really brave, you know that?" The raven haired girl commented, causing Noel to raise her eyebrows curiously. "How so?"

Evie closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "With everything going on. People disappearing. Death Eaters running amok. People are terrified. I mean, I haven't gotten a job yet because of it. And here you are, playing quidditch in front of thousands of people each time. The Death Eaters probably see it as foolish, but I think you're very brave."

Noel blinked her green eyes in confusion. She hadn't expected to hear that one. Most people called her foolish and downright out of her mind for playing quidditch at a time like this. "I'm hardly brave."

"You are. More than you know. Need I mention the Battle of the Department of Mysteries?" Evie responded as she poured herself a second bowl of stale cereal.

Noel had taken part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries just last year, right before she graduated from Hogwarts. At first she'd only gone to keep an eye on both Ginny and Ron, but once she began fighting, something inside her clicked. It felt strangely right, fighting against something she felt was wrong. Not to mention she got to flip a few unkind gestures to former-Professor Umbridge, which was how Noel got the ghastly scar that protruded through her right eyebrow. Noel always joked that it was her battle wound from Umbridge.

"That was- You know, I got really lucky. If it weren't for Ginny and Professor.. I mean, Remus Lupin, I'd be dead." Ginny had been with Noel when she was knocked unconscious during the battle, and Remus Lupin had been the one to come to their aid. If it hadn't been for either one of them, Noel wouldn't have made it out of the Ministry alive.

Evie just smiled at Noel, shaking her head. "Still stubborn, I see."

Normally someone would be insulted by this type of comment, but not Noel. She returned Evie's smile. "I've missed you Evie."

"Missed you, too. Now. When the hell are you are the lesser of two evil twins going to kiss and make up?"

Noel sighed. "If only it were that easy."

"Mind me asking what happened between you two?" Evie asked, not really expecting Noel to give her a straight answer.

The blonde looked across the table to her friend. "I deserve it, you know. I didn't tell my parents that George and I were engaged. Waited too long to tell them. And naturally, it blew up in my face. George ended up telling my mum about our engagement, which she obviously knew nothing about. And it upset George. Can't say that I blame him for being upset. I mean, we got engaged in July last year. It's March! My nineteenth birthday is in a few days and I won't be spending it with George!"

Noel had the habit of rambling on when she was upset. So she quickly shut her mouth and rested her head in her hands, elbows propped up on the kitchen table.

The two girls sat in silence for a little. Neither one of them saying anything. Neither one of them moving. It was oddly calming, the silence. No one was shouting at Noel for messing everything up, no one was telling her what she should've done in the first place. Noel had gotten so used to anything but silence that when it was actually quiet, she wasn't sure what to do with herself.

When Evie spoke again, Noel kept her head in her hands. "You know, I didn't hear about your engagement to George right away. But I'm not upset about it. We weren't the best of friends in school, not like you and Jessamy. But I still consider you to be one of my good friends. And I'm not upset. I'm happy for you. You may not see it now, but you and George were meant to be together. Can't say how I know that exactly, but it's just there. You two were always so happy together." Evie paused when Noel's face emerged from between her fingers.

"Remember that big fight you two had right after you started dating?"

Noel had caught George kissing Noel's ex-friend June King, right after the Yule Ball. Turns out it was just June trying to get back at Noel for some weird jealously rage she had against the former Gryffindor. "Yeah, it's a bit hard to forget that."

"You forgave him."

Noel blinked her green eyes.

"I did forgive him."

Evie smiled. "You see, George's going to forgive you. Besides, he'd be incredibly stupid not to." Both girls smiled. "Also, if he doesn't forgive you, I'm going to punch him in the face."

* * *

It wasn't that Noel was expecting George to make an appearance at her game against Puddlemere. But deep down she was sort of hoping he would show up. She felt that if George showed up, then maybe everything was going to be fine with him. That maybe she really didn't screw things up and he'd forgiven her. When she looked out across the pitch and saw the usual seats he sat in completely empty, she knew that he'd never forgive her. There was no one there to cheer her on. Her parents obviously hadn't bothered to show up. George wasn't there, so naturally Fred wasn't either. No one was there.

Except oddly enough, Oliver Wood, who now played Keeper for Puddlemere United. There he was across the pitch, the same unruly brown hair and smile on his face as he waved towards Noel. Noel returned the wave and decided to mouth, '_You're going down, Wood!_'

Oliver chuckled, mouthing in return, '_Good luck trying, Honeybourne!_'

Unfortunately for them, they never got the chance to test one another on the pitch while on opposing teams for the very first time. Shrill screams alerted everyone around them that something was terribly wrong. Loud noises were erupting all around them. Spectators began to flee from the stands, most of them were able to get far enough away before everyone else began to figure out what was going on.

Almost immediately, Oliver Wood was at Noel's side, his hand clasping onto hers as he began tugging on it furiously. "Let's go! Now!"

The Death Eaters thought this was a wonderful time to stage an attack, because they hadn't done one like this yet. So naturally, they decided to pick this game out of the countless ones to choose from. Noel could just barely hear everyone saying '_I told you so!_' in her head before Oliver began to drag her out of the way.

Of all the times to not have her wand on her. "Oliver. Locker rooms. We need our wands!" The blonde said as she began to tug on his hand, attempting to lead him in the opposite direction of where he was headed. "Are you out of your mind?! Wait, you are!" He hissed, knowing that he was much stronger than the blonde, he once again ushered her away from where the Death Eaters were currently setting the pitch on fire.

Somehow, Noel managed to free herself from Oliver's grasp, making her way back to the Tutshill locker room. If she could get to her wand, then perhaps they'd have a chance. The locker room looked untouched so far, causing Noel to place a hand on her chest, sighing in relief. As quickly as she could, she fumbled around for her wand, finding it in her nearby bag.

"You really are out of your mind!"

The voice behind her made Noel nearly jump out of her skin. "Holy shit, Oliver!" Noel hissed and leaned back against the wall. "Scared me." She whispered and Oliver walked into the locker room. "Come on we have to get out of he-" But the sound of footsteps made the brunette immediately shut his mouth. Someone was coming. And whoever it was was making an awful lot of noise. Oliver made his way next to Noel, while the blonde held onto her wand tightly in her right hand. She went to stand in front of Oliver, knowing that he didn't have his wand but he stopped her. His right hand holding up his wand.

The pair grinned at one another before they heard the footsteps stop right in front of the Tutshill locker room. This was it, this was where they were most likely going to die. Noel had been lucky before, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Maybe this was her punishment for cheating death once before. To die without having reconciled with George. Her fiancé. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Then it clicked. Noel wasn't scared of getting married. She had no reason to be scared. No. Noel needed to figure out that her decision to marry George Weasley was the right one, that she didn't hastily make a decision to please everyone around her. It's terrible that losing George and having Death Eaters attack her right before her quidditch match was what brought the blonde to her senses.

Oliver held onto Noel's hand tightly before pushing her down to the ground. He jerked his head towards the opposite wall and the pair began to crawl towards the other side of the locker room.

"Well, what do we have here? Thinking of getting away, are we?" A deep voice caused both Oliver and Noel to look up. They didn't even need to see who it was to realize it was a Death Eater. If the menacing mask and cloak didn't give him away, his gruff laughter did. "Oh, aren't I lucky? You're both quidditch players. Excellent. You can join the rest of your teammates."

Noel felt the Death Eater roughly grab hold of her arms, pulling her to her feet.

"Leave her alone!" Oliver shouted as he got to his feet.

"Crucio." The Death Eater muttered, aiming his wand at Oliver.

Noel struggled in the wizard's grasp, shouting as she saw Oliver slump to the ground after being hit with the Cruciatus Curse. "Shut up, girl!" The Death Eater shouted, tossing Noel down to the ground. She struggled to get up, but managed to get herself into a seated position. "Do you really want to die right now, girl?" The Death Eater laughed, his wand pointed straight at Noel's chest.

* * *

George had finally fallen asleep when Fred's shouting woke him up. George had taken to sleeping on the sofa in their small living room since Noel had left, and for a brief moment, he'd forgotten that Noel was even gone. Though Fred's shouting quickly distracted George, at least.

"George. Get your arse up right now."

"What the hell is the matter now? Did you set your underwear on fire again?" George groaned as he stayed in the same position on the sofa.

"You set your underwear on fire?" A female voice spoke and it took George a moment to place who it belonged to. When he stood up next to the sofa, he saw Evie Walker standing next to Fred near the doorway. "Evie? What're you doing here?" She hadn't changed much since he'd last seen her at Hogwarts. Her black hair was much longer now, down to her waist and it looked like she'd lost quite a bit of weight. Probably from stress, the same stress everyone was under at that moment.

"You better sit down, George." Fred said and instead of sitting down, George crossed his arms over his chest. "Something tells me not to."

Both Evie and Fred looked at one another before the dark haired girl spoke first. "You see, Noel has been staying with me for the last week." George opened his mouth to say something but Evie held up her hand in front of her, making George stop. "Now I didn't know what happened between you two, because I didn't pry. I let her stay with me because she looked so distraught. And I wasn't going to ask questions. All she did was tell me that it involved you and something about her screwing up. Though she did eventually open up and tell me, it's all a bit confusing anyways. But that's not exactly why I'm here." Evie paused.

Fred nudged Evie with his elbow, encouraging her to continue. "Tutshill was supposed to play against Puddlemere today, remember?" Fred said for Evie and George nearly smacked himself on the forehead. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" George hadn't slept properly during the last week that the one time when he actually fell asleep, he meant to be up and going to catch Noel at her game in hopes of reconciling with her.

"I said, they were _supposed_ to play Puddlemere today." Fred repeated himself.

It took George a minute or two to figure out what Fred was saying. It was obvious that the match between both teams hadn't happened. But why didn't it happen?

"What happened?"

Evie and Fred exchanged looks and just as they were about to open their mouths to speak, Jessamy flung open the door to their tiny apartment. The brunette was clearly out of breath, like she'd just run a marathon. "You mean Noel is out there doing the tango with Death Eaters _again_?! Without me, _again_?! Why does this always happen?!"

George's eyes widened and he reached down towards the coffee table to pick up his wand. "Next time, start with that." This wasn't the first time his fiancé had a run in with Death Eaters. And George was just hoping this wasn't the last thing she'd ever end up doing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update once again! Things have been crazy, and I've had a bit of writer's block. Until I had a bit of inspiration and was able to crank out the rest of this chapter! Now I'm not really sure when I can update next. I only have two days off this week and on those days, I have to work for my dad. And my birthday is next week, Tuesday the 23****rd**** so I plan on spending that day doing nothing since I called off work for it. But I'll try my best to update when I can. Thank you guys for reading and thank you, GlowingRabbit, WeebleWobbler and potterphilosepher for reviewing chapter four! Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit jumbled. I read over it a bunch of times and it's currently 1am where I am and I'm exhausted! Thank you for reading!**


	6. The Voice that Heeds No Master

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters.**

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Six – "The Voice that Heeds No Master"**

Sometimes, Noel hated just how incredibly stubborn she was. And just how sarcastic she'd become after spending nearly eight years in the presence of George and Fred Weasley, with a side of Jessamy Hollingberry. Her snide comments and often sassy remarks were quickly getting herself in trouble. And when used in the incorrect situation, things would often turn against the blonde quidditch player. If Noel got out of her current predicament alive, she told herself that she'd have to learn to bite her tongue. Because the current situation she was in, wasn't looking like she would be getting out of this unscathed.

When Noel woke up, she remembered exactly where she was. Almost exactly where she was, that is.

Death Eaters had staged an attack during the quidditch game she was playing in. Tutshill vs. Puddlemere United. The one game that George hadn't attended since their huge fight two weeks prior. And the one game that was able to reunite Noel with her school friend and quidditch mentor, Oliver Wood. She and Oliver had been attempting to hide from the Death Eaters when unfortunately; their hiding spot had been discovered. This is when Noel's mouth got her in trouble, unfortunately she didn't remember much after that.

Her head was resting on Oliver's shoulder when she finally began to stir. Once her eyes focused on their surroundings, she saw that they were still somewhere in the stadium, though they were no longer in the locker room. Others were with them, in similar positions, though Noel couldn't recognize who they were since it was still fairly dark out.

"About time you get up." Oliver whispered when Noel lifted her head up.

About time she get up? "How long have I been out?"

Oliver didn't even bother to pause to think about the question. "Hours. Honestly, no idea how long. A bit hard to tell what time it is, currently." He nodded his head in the direction of a crack in the wall, a crack that could easily let in the light of a bright sunny day, but currently let in nothing but darkness. "I think it's night out right now. But I could be wrong. Could be them just screwing with us." He whispered and Noel knew who Oliver was talking about.

Death Eaters.

Why did they attack a quidditch match? Though as soon as she asked herself that question, Noel thought it was a stupid one. Why did the Death Eaters do anything they did? Attacks on Muggles, attacks on pretty much everyone in the Wizarding world. If you were out in the open, you were pretty much a moving target for an attack such as this. George had warned her about this, Molly had warned her about this. Nearly everyone she came into contact with had warned her something like this could happen. And did Noel listen to them?

Obviously not.

"What'd I miss?" Noel asked as she attempted to lift a hand to the growing lump on the back of her head. Unfortunately lifting a hand was impossible at the moment seeing how both of her hands were tied behind her back. Probably a smart move on the Death Eater's part, she'd sock them in the face the next time she'd see one.

Oliver shifted next to the blonde, but she couldn't see it since it was so dark. "Nothing really, no one's been back in hours. Haven't even heard anything." Oliver went quiet for what seemed like forever before he continued. "Don't think they're coming back, really." Or perhaps they were just waiting to see who was still alive when they finally did return. Then they'd finish off the remaining survivors.

"Oh, goodie." Noel sighed and leaned back against the stone wall behind her. She really dug herself into a hole this time. If only she'd listened to everyone's warnings, maybe she wouldn't even be in this mess. Then maybe, she and George wouldn't have had that terrible fight.

The blonde shook her head. Who was she kidding? Of course she'd be in this situation because everything was clearly her fault.

Thankfully, Oliver's voice broke into her thoughts. "So, you and George Weasley, eh?" His thick Scottish accent always made Noel smile. Sometimes it was difficult to understand him, but when you spent so much time playing Keeper underneath him in school, you slowly become used to it.

"Well, yes. But probably not anymore." Noel sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Not anymore? Because really, you two together was something I'd always wanted to see. Well, after I'd finally given up on you." Oliver said quickly.

_Well, after I'd finally given up on you_.

"What's that supposed to mean? You trying to say you had a crush on me, Wood?" Noel nudged against his shoulder playfully. This probably wasn't the best place to be talking about something as frivolous as a school crush, but if they were going to die soon, Noel didn't want to die hearing absolutely nothing but crickets and the rush of the wind beyond these cold walls.

"You know exactly what it means. You and I spent so much time together. And you were, still are, good at quidditch. Though I clearly was the better Keeper, you found your calling as a Chaser." Oliver paused momentarily. "It was difficult to _not_ like you. Always in a good mood, funny, beautiful, you were one of the very few people to put George and Fred in their place. I just didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt. Also, the way George would look at you. It was easy to see how much he cared for you, even if he didn't realize it yet. I really didn't want him to punch me in the face if he found out I liked you."

Noel could feel her cheeks warm up and this was the one time she was thankful it was dark, so Oliver couldn't see her blush. "But don't tell George I said any of that. Don't want him to kill me."

The blonde's smile faded. "Oh, doubt you have to worry about that. I'm pretty sure we're done with anyways. And please, don't make me repeat the story." Noel whispered, her heart wouldn't be able to take telling one more person about how it broke into countless pieces.

"I'm sorry." Oliver replied and Noel was so glad he didn't press on further. "Just so you know, I'm glad I got to see you again. Though really, you haven't gotten much taller since the last time I saw you."

Noel rolled her eyes. "You're lucky my hands are tied up right now, because I'd smack you for saying that."

"_Expelliarmus!_" A loud voice boomed somewhere nearby. Noel's ears perked up and she could tell Oliver was doing the same thing since she felt his body shift against hers. Someone was fighting, though Noel wasn't sure who. She didn't even know there was anyone else around.

"_Avada Ked-_" Another voice began to shout but they were cut off before Noel heard a loud thud against a wall. Noel felt around on the ground for her wand but couldn't seem to find it. She shouldn't be surprised that they'd confiscated their wands before tying them up. The blonde immediately began to struggle against the rope that bound her hands together. If she could just free herself and get to her wand, then perhaps all of this would be over. If she could just do this before whoever was out there fighting got to them first, then they'd at least have a chance.

"Here. Wait a second." Oliver whispered as she felt him shift around, his rope-bound hands near Noel's. "Maybe this will work." His fingers began to work at the knotted rope while Noel continued to try and wiggle herself out of the constraints. Her wrists and hands were small enough that hopefully she could just wiggle her way out without much force. They just needed one of them to get out. Then they both would be free, and anyone else who was there with them would also be free.

The shouting was getting louder and louder, whoever it was was getting closer to the very room Noel and the others were in. And not wanting to take any chances on whoever it was, they had to free themselves in order to defend themselves.

"Got it!" Oliver whispered when Noel felt the ropes around her wrists finally loosen enough that she could slip out of them. With it being still so dark out, Noel crawled on the floor in an attempt to find their wands, any wand would do at this point. "Do you know what they did with them?" Hopefully Oliver knew what she meant.

"Kicked 'em away, that's all I remember. Maybe they're still here." He replied just as a soft voice in the opposite corner spoke up. It was a female, and while Noel couldn't recognize who it belonged to, she was glad to hear it. "Outside the doorway. I saw that man drop them out there. He was guarding them along with us."

Noel didn't even hesitate. The shouting was getting closer. If she could just sneak through the door and get to the wands before anyone noticed, they'd have a fighting chance. If not, Noel didn't even want to think about that.

"_Confringo_!" The spell caught Noel off-guard and while it wasn't aimed directly at her, she could still feel the heat burn against her skin. Whoever had been guarding their doorway was preoccupied with the on-coming attack, which thankfully meant that their wands were now open for her to take back. Wincing at the burning feeling on her shoulder, Noel grabbed onto whatever wands she could find and made her way back into the dark room. As she felt around for her own wand, after finding it, she whispered, "_Lumos_."

The room around her lit up for the first time since she'd woken up. They were in an empty room somewhere in the quidditch stadium. There was one chair in the corner, currently empty but nothing else. It was just Noel and Oliver, along with the other girl who'd told Noel where their wands were. "I know this isn't the greatest time for introductions, but your name is?" Noel asked as she bent down to begin untying the ropes around Oliver's wrists. Having her wand back made it easier, thankfully. "Frannie. I'm Frannie." The brunette girl from the corner said once she'd been freed from her ropes.

"Well then, Frannie. Suppose we'd all better run." Noel said as she grabbed onto Oliver's hand before making her way out of the doorway.

"Not so fast, annoying girl." The same deep voice from earlier spoke as the Death Eater rounded through the doorway. "I knew I should've killed you earlier. Who knew you'd be such a pain in my ass." He said as he placed the tip of his wand against Noel's neck.

This was it. This was where Noel was going to die. She was going to die before she'd get the chance to tell George just how sorry she was for hurting him. She was going to die before she'd ever see George again. Noel wasn't ever going to be able to see her brother again, or her niece and nephew. She was going to die away from the people she loved. If only Noel hadn't been so stubborn and actually listened to the warnings for once.

There was someone shouting in her ear. It sounded like Oliver. But she couldn't let him die for her. No, Noel wasn't going to allow it. Noel was going to be brave for once; she wasn't going to run away from this just because it scared her. She'd run away from George because she was so scared of losing him, and look what it did to her. For once, she was going to do the right thing. She raised her wand slowly but before there was time to react, something caused the large man standing in front of her to collapse onto the ground.

Oliver, Noel and Frannie quickly backed away in time to see the Death Eater collapse onto the floor. "How many times have I had to rescue you now, Noel Honeybourne?" Remus Lupin stood in the doorway, a slight smile broke out onto his face.

* * *

"I'm fine! Really! I'm perfectly fine!" Noel whined when she'd been asked how she felt for what seemed like the millionth time in the last half hour. Remus Lupin didn't seem too convinced as he sat across from her. They'd come back to Noel's brother's place now that Bryce moved his family far out into the country to keep them safe. "This is the second time I've ended up saving your life. How do you always end up in these situations?" Remus asked Noel and all she was able to do was shake her head.

"Don't know. Apparently trouble likes to follow me around." She waved her hand in the air and Oliver, who sat next to her, laughed. Remus sighed and stood up. "Anyways, you two, are very lucky to even be alive. Don't even know why they didn't kill you two on the spot. They're not keen on keeping hostages. But really, Noel, Molly is going to be so happy when she finally sees you."

Noel felt her throat tighten. Did that mean Molly was on her way over here? Molly was probably furious with Noel for walking out on her son, among other things.

"Actually, I should really get going." Noel said as she stood up, but almost immediately Remus stood in front of her. "You are staying put. Noel, listen to me." The former Hogwarts professor placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders before speaking once more. "You remind me so much of someone I used to know. You don't look like her, but you act similar to the way she did. I regret so much of what happened with her. The life that could've been. And here you are alive, you have that second chance. What I wouldn't give to have that second chance. Not many people get a chance to fix something. Not many people get a chance to right a wrong. You're being given that opportunity. You need to take it." The taller man said before patting her shoulder and stepping aside. "Now I may not be able to stop you. But I hope you choose to make the right decision." He finished before going to the front door.

Noel stood in the same spot before she turned to face Oliver. "He's right, you know." Oliver nodded his head. "Not many people get that second chance."

It didn't take long for anyone to finally show up. Molly was the first to show up, and she wasn't alone. "Oh my dear!" The shorter redhead said before making her way over to the blonde. "What happened to you? Your head! Oh and your shoulder, all bandaged up!" She said in such a high voice that it made Noel's ears hurt.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I've felt worse." Not the smartest thing to say in front of Molly Weasley. "But dear you—" Molly was cut off by another voice.

"Noel."

She could feel her heart clench in her chest. It wasn't hard to remember who that voice belonged to.

"George." She whispered. Molly stood up from the sofa and looked from Noel back to her son. "You two have some talking to do." She said before disappearing into the kitchen. Remus had made Noel sit on the sofa after she'd decided to stay. He'd told her to get some rest and Noel didn't think it was a terrible idea to take a nap. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go in the first place. Her home had been with George and since their huge fight, she didn't have any place to call home.

"I'm so sorry!" Both George and Noel shouted at the same time.

The pair smiled at one another and George spoke first this time. "Noel. I shouldn't have said those awful things to you. But you have to understand how hurt I was. It was all in the heat of the moment." He sighed, sitting down on the sofa next to the blonde. Noel nodded at him to continue, she wasn't going to dare interrupt him this time. "The more I thought about it, the more I saw why you didn't tell your mum about us getting engaged. It's not that you felt ashamed by it. Your mum doesn't take news well, apparently."

Noel smiled at George. "Definitely doesn't take news well. You should've seen her face when I grew out of the princess phase and thought playing in the mud was the best thing ever."

"George, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I know I should've, I take full responsibility for my stupid actions. But you knew I didn't feel ashamed about our engagement. Do you know how many people were actually cheering us on? More than you'd think. You've got a fan in Oliver Wood." Noel said and George raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you the whole story later."

The pair sat on the sofa, now facing one another in complete silence.

"So, what does this mean?" Noel whispered.

George tilted his head slightly to the right. "What do you think this means?"

This could mean anything. And Noel was terrified of getting her hopes up. But as George inched closer and closer to her, she could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. "Well, actually, it depends on if you still want to marry me or not." George whispered as his lips were mere inches away from Noel's.

"Shut up, Weasley. Of course I still want to marry you." Noel whispered back before her lips found themselves against the redhead's.

Despite the disastrous two weeks she'd just been through, the end result was proving to be well worth it for Noel. Unfortunately since the Death Eater attack, she'd given up on playing quidditch. For once she'd listened to everyone around her and decided it was a better idea to stay at home rather than be out in the open. She'd said goodbye to Oliver a week later and he promised that one day, they'd finally be able to play that quidditch match against one another. Also promising that he'd defeat her, of course. "Good luck trying, Wood." Noel sassed back at the brunette before he disappeared from her sight.

Christmas had eventually come and gone, though it was far from eventful. Things seemed a bit too quiet. Noel hadn't heard from her parents since they found out about her engagement to George, and Bryce had been awfully quiet as well. She'd received a letter or two from him, but for obvious reasons he never stated where he was in the contents of those letters.

She, along with George and Fred, had moved back into the Burrow temporarily. Though the twins weren't quite ready to shut down the shop yet. Thankfully they'd been picking up loads more mail orders recently to pick up the pace. At least she'd been able to help George and Fred with some orders, since she was beginning to suffer from cabin fever.

"You know, George, I'm beginning to think Noel might implode from not getting enough sunlight. She's like a flower. She might even wilt without sunlight!" Fred said as Noel glared at him from across the kitchen table at the Burrow. The trio had been working on a stack of orders and Noel was feeling particularly grumpy that afternoon. "For your information, Fred, I do not _wilt_."

"Maybe we should have you sit near a window. Perk you up a bit." Fred retorted.

Noel glared in his direction once again.

"She's going to punch you in the face, dear Freddie." George said casually as he signed another form and folded it up into an envelope.

Fred slid back in his chair, just in case.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to have this result in physical violence." And the fact that her arm still hurt. She'd been burned by the Death Eater's spell before Remus Lupin came to her rescue, once again. It wasn't anything terribly serious, just something that needed time to heal.

"And admit it; your arm is still bothering you." Fred said, causing George to look at his fiancé with concern.

_Damn it, Fred_. "Yes, my arm hurts but really, it's not something that can just instantly heal overnight. And besides, it's not like I can actually go outside and play quidditch. So if I had to get hurt, this was the ideal time for it." She whispered and looked down at the stack of envelopes resting on the table in front of her. Noel could feel George's eyes on her. She knew he blamed himself for what happened. But he shouldn't. It was mainly her fault. She'd been the one careless enough to take off and not tell him where she was or where she was going. She'd been the one foolish enough to think she could stand up to someone who had tried to kill her. Noel knew she was going to have to change some things in her life. She just hoped that they would only be temporary.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I'm so sorry this took a month to update! Literally the second after I posted the previous chapter, my laptop blue screened on me and I haven't had a computer since. My dad's letting me borrow an old laptop he doesn't use anymore and sadly, it's not as quick as my poor laptop. I just got back from a trip to the beach and a very long two weeks at work so I promise to update this as often as possible. But keep in mind, not having my own computer makes it a bit difficult to do. Thank you for continuing to read and review this! There's plenty more to come in this story, and a proper George and Noel reunion in the next chapter perhaps? **


	7. Sweet 19 Blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters.**

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Seven – "Sweet 19 Blues"**

As the weeks wore on, the more paranoid everyone felt and the more paranoid everyone felt, the grumpier they were. Everyone was almost always in a foul mood. And it didn't help that most of them were cooped up in the Burrow for weeks on end. The grumpiest one of them all was Noel. She had been completely cut-off from everything quidditch, and she was just itching to get back on her broom again. Noel just hoped things would eventually turn for the better, and she could at least go out and practice again.

For now, she helped Molly with chores around the Burrow. Molly enjoyed having Noel as company much more than having Fleur around. Noel was surprised that Molly hadn't lost her mind over the French girl yet, there were plenty of times Noel could see that little vein pop out of Molly's forehead in frustration and anger. And most of those times, Molly would leave Noel to deal with Fleur.

Fleur wasn't terrible. Actually, the more time Noel spent with the other blonde, the more she didn't actually dread being in her presence. She mentioned Fleur to Ginny in a letter once right after Christmas and her response was a sarcastic one. "_Ick. Phlegm! It's hard to replace me since I'm not around, but why her?!_"It was clear Ginny wasn't Phlegm's biggest fan. Yet.

What really made Noel feel sad was Molly's actions towards the French girl. While Molly had been shocked at the news of George asking Noel to marry him, she'd been fairly accepting of the engagement. While Molly hadn't felt the same about Bill's engagement to Fleur. Molly often said they were rushing into the engagement, well then, weren't Noel and George doing the exact same thing? "Oh no, dear. You and George have known each other for what is it, nearly nine years now? Definitely not rushing into it, there!" Molly would say in response before completely changing the subject.

It was nearing the end of March when the weather finally began to warm up. At least it hadn't snowed recently. George and Fred had made a trip back to the shop while Noel sat upstairs in the room she shared with the twins. It was the one time she could actually pick up after the messy pair and not have them looming over her shoulder and whining whenever she'd pick something up. "_Noel! Leave my underwear on the floor!_" "_But Noel! That's supposed to be a putrid shade of vomit green!_" and Noel's personal favorite, "_Why no, you didn't just see that black and bubbly blob move in the corner over there! It's completely harmless! So just don't touch it._"

" 'Onestly, 'ow can two boys be so messy?" Fleur's voice startled Noel.

"Sorry to scare you." Fleur said from the doorway and turned to leave before Noel held up her free hand, the other hand had been attempting to pick up multiple piles of dirty laundry. "No, wait. It's okay. You didn't scare me."

The other blonde stopped in her tracks and turned back towards the bedroom. Noel smiled at her and decided to drop the laundry back down on the floor. What was the point of cleaning up, anyways? As soon as Fred and George came back, they'd just pig it up again instantly.

"Can we talk?" Fleur asked Noel and she nodded her head. Thankfully she'd made the bed she shared with George and invited Fleur in to sit down next to her on it. Unfortunately there wasn't any other place in the house to talk, especially with Molly downstairs. And it wasn't exactly a secret that she wasn't fond of Fleur.

Noel sat with her legs tucked underneath her and Fleur had to sit like a proper lady, legs crossed, hands in her lap. A proper lady, which was something that Noel obviously wasn't, according to Fleur when she made the comment months ago saying that girls shouldn't be professional quidditch players. Fortunately for the French girl, Noel let that one slide down her back as it wasn't the first time she'd heard that remark.

"What's on your mind?" Noel asked and Fleur folded her hands on top of her lap. "Do you zink Molly will ever like me?" Though it shouldn't have, Fleur's question caught Noel off-guard. "What makes you think she doesn't?"

Fleur unfolded her hands and turned to face Noel. "Oh. Zat's not 'ard to see. According to Bill, she was so excited when you an' George got engaged. But when Bill an' I did, not so much."

So Fleur had been paying attention. Ginny hadn't been giving Fleur the credit she deserved. "Fleur, I don't think Molly doesn't like you. You just have to give her time, you know?" Noel said as she grabbed onto a nearby pillow and placed it on her lap. "She really loves her children and I guess, as they get older and begin to create a life for themselves, it can be a little difficult for her to grasp. They'll always be her children. But it's not that she doesn't like you."

"Zat's easy for you to say. Molly likes you."

"Well, just so you know, she wasn't too thrilled when George asked me to marry him." Noel said, resting her arms on top of the pillow on her lap.

"Really?" Fleur raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

Noel smiled before speaking. "Yeah, thought it was too soon for us to get engaged. George only asked me sooner because I had to go and try to be a hero at the Department of Mysteries last year. Of course me trying to be a hero turned into me loosing a lot of blood, giving myself yet another concussion and getting this." Noel pointed to the scar that protruded through her right eyebrow. "Trouble likes following me around."

The French girl nodded her head and laughed softly. "Oh, yes. Trouble definitely follows you 'round. It was very quiet around 'ere wizout you. Molly was sad when you were gone. I wish she'd zink of me ze way she zinks of you." The other blonde lowered her head slightly, her straight blonde hair covering her face.

Now this nearly broke Noel's heart.

She reached forward and rested the palm of her hand on Fleur's shoulder. "Cheer up. Like I said, give it time. But just so you know, I'm your friend so just know that I'm here for you. Especially if you need someone to talk to." Noel patted Fleur's shoulder. "Because really, Molly's had almost nine years to get to know me. I practically grew up here. Just give her time. Everything'll be fine in the end." Fleur smiled at Noel.

Maybe Fleur Delacour wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The day of Noel's nineteenth birthday arrived, March 23rd 1997. It seemed like only yesterday she turned seventeen, and only last night that she turned eighteen. This was her last year as a teenager, and with everything happening, she felt like she'd been an adult for years now.

Molly wanted to throw Noel a birthday party, but the blonde politely declined the thought. She would rather spend time with the Weasley family, and her brother's family who promised to come over for dinner. And it wasn't much of a surprise that Noel hadn't heard a single word from her parents, either.

"No word from your parents?" George asked Noel as she rummaged through her old school trunk, looking for something to wear.

Clothes strewn all over the floor, a few being thrown into the air and nearly smacking George in the face before Noel could reply. "Not a single word. Not a peep. Not a whisper. Not a single letter. Not surprised." They probably disowned her by now. Though not speaking to her parents was something Noel had become used to by now.

George caught the sweater Noel had tossed out of her trunk and casually sat down on the edge of their bed. "You'd think that on their only daughter's nineteenth birthday, they'd at least send her a letter. But no, why would they?" Noel said as she sighed in frustration, slamming the lid to her trunk closed. "Sorry." Noel said softly and propped her elbows up onto the now closed trunk.

"Don't be, can't say that I really blame you." George said but knew better than to say more on the subject of his fiancé's parents. Though when he opened his mouth to speak once more, Noel beat him to the punch. "You know, George. I've been thinking."

If Fred were in the room, which he was thankfully downstairs helping Molly with something, he'd make some sarcastic comment on how Noel thinking was a terribly dangerous thought. "About what?" George asked as Noel stood up and plopped herself down onto the bed next to the redhead.

The idea had been running through Noel's mind for weeks now, especially after her ordeal with Oliver and the Death Eaters. "Well. I've been thinking about a lot but this has been on my mind even more. After our whole fight and yet another run in with our pointy hooded, psychotic friends, I'd been thinking that maybe, just maybe, getting married sooner wouldn't be such a crazy idea." Now all Noel had to do was wait for George to tell her it was a horrible idea. That his parents would think they've lost their minds, that they were far too young to get married, the usual banter that they've heard at least once before.

"Maybe it's not such a crazy idea." George whispered.

_Maybe it's not such a crazy idea_.

Noel turned to George and raised one of her eyebrows out of curiosity. "Really?"

The redhead grinned and reached forward, grabbing Noel's hands in his own much larger hands. "Well, it's not a terrible idea." He joked before continuing. "But with everything going on, and the fact that you seem to be a magnet for Death Eater attacks, it wouldn't be such a bad idea." _ Because who knew what was going to happen tomorrow. Or the day after that._

Noel stared at George and shook her head at him. "It's not like I try to be a magnet for our pointy hooded friends. I was trying to protect your little brother and sister that time at the Ministry. And it wasn't my fault they decided to catch a riveting game of quidditch."

"Riveting, yes. Too bad they didn't actually see any of the game from what I heard." George replied.

Noel stuck out her tongue. "So when, then?"

"Good question. I mean, Bill and Fleur were going to get married in the summer. Maybe we should wait until after?"

Noel didn't really feel like stealing Fleur's wedding thunder. Though she was pretty sure Ginny would be absolutely thrilled with the idea. But over the last few weeks, the blonde grew fond of the French girl and didn't want to ruin her big day. Though there wasn't a good time in the near future for them to even think of being able to pull a wedding off. Honestly, Noel didn't even have a single clue as to how to even begin planning a wedding. Where would they have it? What about her dress? She'd probably have to make her own dress. Who would be there for it? She highly doubted her parents wanted to be a part of this. "You know, I'm not too sure your parents will be fond of this idea." Noel said quietly and George immediately shook his head.

Molly and Arthur would be happier with this news than Noel's parents. Not that they'd even know about it, since she hadn't been in contact with them in months.

"We'll just have to tell them this is what we're doing. Whether they like it or not." George said with a smile. Noel returned his smile and leaned forward to press her lips against his. "And besides, it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. Or that we ran off and got married without telling anyone."

Noel looked at George and tilted her head to the side. The grin on George's face said everything. "No, George. We're not eloping."

"Damn it, anyways."

Now Noel wasn't even sure how she could've doubted the whole marriage thing in the first place.

* * *

Later that evening, what members of the Weasley family that weren't currently at Hogwarts sat around the large kitchen table in celebration of Noel turning nineteen. Noel's older brother Bryce was there as well, but his wife and two children decided to stay home. Jessamy thankfully made an appearance as well, which made Noel incredibly happy. It felt like years since she'd last seen her best friend and couldn't wait to catch up with her. More like Jessamy continually scold Noel for fighting against Death Eaters once more and not inviting the brunette to help out.

"But really! Those bastards wouldn't know what hit them when I show up!" Jessamy would say as she'd wave her fist in the air.

Bill was able to make it that evening, which would be the reason for Fleur being all smiles throughout the entire meal. If Ginny were here, she'd be having a field day making fun of the French girl for her giddiness.

"Well, my dear family, Noel and I have some news for you!" George said as he stood up at his spot at the table once everyone had finished their meals.

Naturally, everyone stared Noel and George's direction.

"Oh my God. She's really pregnant, isn't she?" Jessamy said rather bluntly.

Fred began grinning. "If she is, then finally! I want to be an uncle!"

"Must you always assume I'm pregnant whenever someone has news?" Noel hid her face behind her hands as George waved his right hand out in front of him. "No, no, no. Nobody's pregnant. But, Noel and I have been talking and we've decided that we're going to be getting married in the fall. It's a bit sooner than expected, but it's something we both want."

By this time, Noel's face reemerged from behind her fingers and she couldn't help but look around the table at everyone's reactions. Most seem thrilled, Jessamy was bouncing in her seat, same as Fred. Bryce gave his sister an enthusiastic thumbs up. Fleur had her hands clasped together and seemed to be nodding with approval. Well, almost everyone seemed happy with the news.

Molly and Arthur didn't look too ecstatic upon hearing George and Noel's wedding plans.

"In the fall? That's not very specific but really, why not wait another year or so? " Molly said, her voice getting higher with each word she spoke, a clear indication that she was far from happy.

"Yes, but we don't want a huge wedding. Something small, simple." George started to say but Noel finished for him, "Nothing too overwhelming. It was my idea, really. It's usually really lovely in May and I thought it'd be nice to get married then."

Arthur looked over at Molly, who was now shaking her head. "You two are still so young. By that time you'll both be barely nineteen. Still children."

"Not anymore, mum. We both have steady jobs, and when things calm down a bit, Noel will be back to playing quidditch and I'll be at the shop." George said as he sat back down and felt around for Noel's hand underneath the table, quickly grabbing onto it.

This really wasn't a conversation Noel wanted to have in front of other people. But it had to be done. This was what George wanted. This was what _she_ wanted. Noel had no doubts in her mind that they were doing the right thing. "Didn't you and dad getting married pretty quickly after being engaged?" Fred chimed in and gave Noel a big smile before turning back to his parents. "Something about You-Know-Who being out there, lurking in trashcans and waiting in toilets scared people. So people would elope left and right. Isn't that what you told us once, mum?"

Molly's shoulders slumped and Arthur looked up from his lap. "Yes, but—" Molly began to say but George cut her off. "Sorry, mum. But we're not too young to get married. You knew this was going to happen eventually. And I thought you liked Noel—"

"Of course I like Noel! And you know that. I just, well, it's not like we can stop you. You're both of age."

"But Noel's older, completely robbing the cradle."

"Shut up, Fred." Noel shook her fist in Fred's direction.

"Well then, it's settled. Why yes, I'll be your maid of honor! And your wedding planner. Cake taste tester!" Jessamy jumped to her feet, shouting.

Fred spoke under his breath. "She'll also be the first one to get plastered and trip over her dress and probably dance on top of a table. For butterscotch pudding."

"Correction, Fred Weasley. Chocolate pudding." Jessamy said with a smirk on her face. "I've grown to dislike butterscotch pudding since _somebody_ tainted my pudding cup during third year."

"Hey, it's not my fault your pudding cup grew legs and tried walking away." Fred said innocently.

"Now I even know that's a lie." Arthur said from across the table.

"Point for Jessamy Hollingberry." Jessamy stuck her finger out in front of her, writing an invisible number one in the air. Fred just frowned from his seat next to her. "You know, she's getting pretty good at this." Bryce whispered to Fred, who continued to frown.

* * *

It took her a while, but Molly eventually gave in and even seemed happy that Noel and George were getting married after Bill and Fleur's summer wedding.

Thankfully it was still far enough away that Noel didn't have to worry about it. Not as of yet. Though she did decide to at least think of a dress. She had no idea where she'd end up getting one, though there was the possibility of her mother letting her wear her old dress but she still hadn't spoken to her mother yet. Molly suggested that Noel think about maybe sewing her own dress. It was possible for Noel to do, she'd really gotten into sewing these last few months, especially being stuck inside most of the time. What else could Noel do to pass the time aside from clean, take naps and clean up the mysterious substances Fred pointed out in the corner of their bedroom?

During one particularly frustrating afternoon, Noel retreated to the empty room she shared with the twins; they were off at work, when Noel spotted a letter on the nearby windowsill. She wandered over and picked it up, immediately recognizing the handwriting as Ginny's. At least Ginny's handwriting was legible, until George's terrible chicken scratch. It had been ages since she'd received a letter from the youngest Weasley, so Noel quickly tore the envelope open and began reading.

_Noel!_

_ Mum's told us the good news! You and George finally set a wedding date, more like wedding month! Though really, did you have to pick a time when we're still in school? That's fine, though. It'll have to be a Saturday, and we can easily disappear for the day. Mum has to let us come! And she also told me you want me to be in the wedding, that is if I can make it. Of course I want to be a part of this! What better way to tease my dear older brother then on the day he marries the one person who can stand him aside from Fred? _

_Just kidding! Though really, how can you stand to live in a room with mountains of their disgusting laundry? If I were you, I'd just set it all on fire. Pretend it was an accident. I did that once to Ron's disgusting laundry when we were little. He blamed Fred for it. You know absolutely nothing._

_Ron's looking forward to the wedding, as well! He says hello, too. You should see him! It's like he's grown fifty feet since Christmas! He towers over poor Harry. Speaking of Harry, well, I'll tell you all about it at the wedding. You'll definitely want to hear this! Jessamy would probably enjoy hearing this, too!_

_How are you doing? I can't imagine being cooped up inside all the time, but at least you're keeping Mum company. You're a million times better than Phlegm. Billion times better. Zillion times better! Hang on, I'll be home soon!_

_Ginny_

* * *

Unfortunately, time didn't fly by as quickly as Noel would've liked it to. The month of April seemed to drag on and on, especially after both George and Fred's nineteenth birthdays, and even Jessamy's nineteenth soon after.

Fleur ended up going back home to France to plan things concerning the wedding, with her family so Noel didn't really have anyone to talk to. Of course she had Molly around, but as the days went on, the cabin fever got worse, the grumpier everyone seemed to get. It got to the point that Noel begged George for them to move back to their little place above the shop, but naturally George said no.

"Soon, hopefully. For now, it's best that we all stay here."

Easy for George to say, at least he still had his business to run. What did Noel have?

Well, she managed to perfect ways to fold any article of clothing that was thrown her way. Socks, underwear, shirts, you name it, Noel could fold it nearly perfectly. "Some talent I have." She mumbled to herself as she put away a clean basket of laundry. If only she could go outside and play quidditch. It wasn't impossible, but unfortunately with just herself and Molly being the only ones in the house at that time, it just wasn't going to happen.

Noel gave up attempting to do anything else and proceeded down the stairs to find what Molly was doing. But as soon as she set her right foot on the first stair, she could hear voices coming from the Burrow's living room.

As she tiptoed down the stairs, the blonde was able to make out the voices. One was Molly, and judging by her tone it was clear she wasn't thrilled. The other voice however, was what shocked Noel.

That voice belonged to her mother, whom she hadn't spoken to in months, Lynette Honeybourne.

"Mum. What are you doing here?" Noel asked softly as she stepped off the bottom stair and bounded into the living room. Molly sat upright, turning towards Noel. "Your mother just stopped by, but I'm still not exactly sure why. She hasn't gotten to that point yet."

It wasn't a secret that Molly Weasley wasn't a fan of Lynette Honeybourne. They were friends back when their children were younger, but as the years drew on, Molly disliked the way Lynette began treating her only daughter. Unfortunately it had been going on for years with Noel, Molly just hadn't witnessed any of it until the last year or so.

"I'm here to take you home." Lynette said.

The words stopped Noel in her tracks and caused Molly to slap the empty spot on the sofa next to her. "Take her home?!"

Lynette chose to ignore Molly at that point and looked over to Noel, who was now standing behind the sofa Molly was sitting on. "This has gone on long enough. I tried to deal with this on my own, you playing quidditch. You living with George. Then I find out you're going to marry George. I'm sorry but this is enough. You're coming home with me. Today."

Noel raised both of her hands in the air and resisted the urge to laugh. "So, you knew for months that George and I were engaged. Yet you choose now to do something about it?"

Lynette opened her mouth to speak but Noel cut her off, "No, just stop. I thought we were getting along before. We finally _were_ getting along. You seemed to accept the fact that I was playing quidditch, that I was living with George. But you fell off the grid as soon as you find out I'm engaged. Could've sent me a letter. Could've popped by before today."

Molly huffed during Noel's rant.

There was a loud popping sound in the kitchen and George's voice could be heard, along with Fred's. "We're home! And starving! Do we still have any pickles?" Both Fred and George chirped.

As soon as they made their way into the living room, after raiding the pickles, they stopped at the sight before them.

"Well, I wasn't expecting dinner _and_ a show!" Fred said loudly before George smacked his arm rather hard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter Seven is finally finished! It went through a few revisions; entire sections were rewritten or taken out completely. So hopefully this isn't terrible. But thank you all for reading my little story here, things are starting to finally pick up! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, WeebleWobbler, sarahmichellegellarfan1 and Flufferz! I don't have much down time next week from work, but I have mainly morning shifts so perhaps I can have another chapter up next week for everyone! As always, please read and review! Thank you. :)**


	8. Plenty of Grit

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters.**

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Eight – "Plenty of Grit"**

When George left the kitchen with Fred one late spring evening, he wasn't expecting to walk smack dab into an argument between Noel and her mother. Honestly, no one had even heard from Noel's mother in months, so it was just a surprise to see her standing in the Burrow's living room. Not to mention seeing his own mother look as if she wanted to fling Lynette Honeybourne out the nearest window was a bit more surprising. It was such a shame they were only on the ground level, it wouldn't do any damage.

"Well, I wasn't expecting dinner _and_ a show!" Fred said loudly and before he could even stop himself, George smacked his brother's arm. While his comment was very fitting and funny, it wasn't exactly the time for it. And if their mother didn't glare at him for it, Noel would. And Noel would probably try and smother Fred in his sleep with a pillow later that night. An angry Noel was a very dangerous Noel.

Unfortunately, the room didn't stay silent for much longer.

"This isn't the place to talk about this, we're going home, Noel. Let's go." Lynette said as she stood up from her seat. Her hands went down to the skirt of her dress and began to smooth it out as if it was riddled with wrinkles. It clearly wasn't. Noel's mother hated when her clothes would get wrinkles in them, she remembered that from an early age. If Noel came home from playing outside and had a wrinkle in her clothes, it would mean the end of the world to her mother.

Hearing those words come out of Lynette's mouth, George was almost instantly by Noel's side. Noel was still standing behind where Molly was sitting, but now her hands were balled up into small fists at her sides. "Home? With you? If you forgot, my home isn't with you anymore. Hasn't been for what, almost a year now? Because you kicked me out for wanting to play quidditch."

Lynette opened her mouth but closed it once more. She repeated this a few more times, causing herself to look like a goldfish before she began speaking once more. "Only because you wanted to be a Healer growing up and then you suddenly decided you wanted to be a professional quidditch player. Your fiancé must've been the one who talked you into wanting to play quidditch."

George gently placed a hand on Noel's shoulder. This clearly wasn't going to end well.

"Hold on. I wanted to be a Healer? Correction, _you_ wanted me to be a Healer. Because you were one. And grandmum. And aunt Sophie and aunt Lucy. You made it very clear that I would be shaming the family if I didn't follow in your footsteps. Especially since I've wanted to play quidditch since I was twelve. But oh no, it's too dangerous for a girl to play. And by the way, it was _my_ idea to want to play. George did nothing but encourage me to do whatever I wanted to do. Quidditch or not. Hell, if I wanted to be a clown he'd still support me!"

George leaned towards Noel and whispered, "Please don't become a clown. That would make me nearly piss my pants."

Lynette scoffed. "It is too dangerous! How many concussions have you had? Numerous. Broken bones. You got attacked by Death Eaters a few weeks ago at your own stadium!"

Noel coughed back a laugh. "Okay then. Clearly wasn't the first time I had a run in with Death Eaters. But you've forgotten all about that."

"You know, maybe we should all stop right now." Molly said as she too stood up from her spot on the sofa, standing in between both Noel and Lynette.

"Molly, it's fine. Really." Noel said as George kept his hand placed firmly on the blonde's right shoulder.

If looks could kill, everyone else in the living room would be dead at that point. George could see that little vein in Lynette's forehead begin popping out. "There you go again! She might as well be your mother! You certainly talk much nicer to her than to me! You treat her with more respect than you give me!"

That was it. This was one of the rare times George had ever seen Noel blow a gasket. "Because she certainly treats me better than you have the last few years! What have you done? Try and guilt trip me into a career _you_ wanted for me, not what I wanted! Then when I decide to do what I want to do, you throw me out of the house. Oh and then when you find out I'm engaged to George, you disappear for months. No letter, no visit, no nothing. I wrote to you a few times, so what are you going to say? That the letters never arrived? Funny because I've gotten a letter or two from dad. Not from you."

Lynette opened her mouth like a goldfish once more but Noel interrupted her. Though this time, George's hand went from the blonde's shoulder to grasp onto her much smaller hand. To not only show Noel that he was still there but to make sure the blonde didn't lunge forward and begin thrashing about. "No. It's my turn to talk."

"You go girl. Sassypants." Fred whispered from behind the group but quickly ducked behind George, just in case Noel decided to smack him upside the head. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"I tried to mend our relationship. Tried on numerous occasions. And I was willing to forgive you and possibly try and fix our relationship until you came in here and say all of these rude things to the people who have been nothing but wonderful to me since I was nearly thirteen." Noel didn't want to shout, but the only way her mother was going to listen to her was if she began shouting. "You don't want me to marry George. Admit it."

Lynette didn't even hesitate before she responded. "No, I don't want you to."

It was Molly's turn to nearly blow a gasket. "And why shouldn't she marry my son?!"

Fred and George looked at one another and raised their eyebrows. Noel and Molly had very similar tempers, it was a bit scary.

"You know, George and Noel are very lucky to have one another. We've enjoyed having her around. She's really helped me out the last few months. And I've seen how much having Noel in George's life has really changed him. They've made each other better people, as cliché as that sounds it's true. Who threw your daughter a birthday party when she turned fourteen? I did. Who always opened their house for her whenever she needed somewhere to stay? I did. Graduation party? Engagement party? More birthday parties after that? I've only seen you at one of her quidditch matches. So to have you come in here, tell your nineteen year old daughter what to do, that she shouldn't be marrying _my_ son, that took a lot of courage. And while I respect you for that, I want you to leave. Right now." Molly pointed towards the front door, indicating to Lynette that she wanted the older blonde out of her house. "You do not come into my home and insult my family."

"And mom, if you can't accept me marrying George, we're done." Noel whispered as she could feel her hand gripping tightly to George's. She was afraid that if she let go of George's hand, she would fall to her knees.

Lynette turned to look at Noel. For a second there, Noel thought that everything was going to be fine. That her mother was going to accept the fact that her only daughter was getting married. That she was a damn good quidditch player. And that maybe, given quite a bit of time, they could work on their relationship.

But naturally, it was all too good to be true.

"Then we're done." Lynette said quietly before turning to walk out the front door of the Burrow.

* * *

For not being as close with her mother, especially the last few years, Noel took her mother's brash visit and abrupt departure hard. No sooner did her mother walk out the front door did Noel retreat back to the room she shared with George and Fred, and burrowed her way underneath the blankets on one of the beds.

It didn't really surprise Noel that her mother would do something like this, then leave just as quickly as she blew in. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt her. As children, you always wanted to do something that would make your parents proud. You wanted to do something that your parents would approve of, or would make them glad to go, '_That's my son!_' or _'That right there is my daughter!_' Any child would be thrilled to have their parents be proud of them. For the longest time, Noel remembered trying to impress her mother, but to little to no avail. Her father was a different story. It wouldn't surprise Noel at all if she woke up the next morning to find an owl delivering a letter from her father.

And she secretly hoped that would be the case.

"Do you think she's awake?"

Noel could hear whispering just outside the bedroom door.

"Don't know. Why don't you go see?"

"Well, what if she's still the angry little green rage monster? I don't want to die! She's _your_ fiancé. You go check." It was Fred. "And then you two can make me a little niece or nephew?"

There was a smacking sound before the click of the doorknob alerted Noel to the door finally opened. If that didn't tell Noel someone had just entered the room, the squeaky wooden floorboards definitely would.

The blonde decided not to attempt being asleep, so instead she shifted around, throwing the blankets back over her head. "Go away." She mumbled and began wrapping blankets around her like she was a human burrito. All she wanted now was to be alone. Then she could cry and be upset, and not have to let anyone worry about her.

"Sorry, no can do." George whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "So instead I'm going to sit here until your emerge from your cocoon." George said before gently poking at the lump underneath the blankets. The light pokes caused Noel to laugh softly before poking her head out from underneath the blankets. All George could see was the top of Noel's head, fluffy tufts of her blonde curls sticking out all over the place and her bright green eyes.

"I emerged from my cocoon. Happy?" Noel said softly.

George shook his head. "I don't call that emerging. I see your eyes and an overabundance of curls. That's it."

Even though he could only see her eyes, George could tell Noel was scowling at him from underneath the blanket. "Too bad, buster. I'm staying in my cocoon." She said as she didn't bother to emerge any further.

"Fine then, you can stay in your cocoon. But that doesn't mean we aren't going to talk about this."

Noel had the sudden urge to burrow herself back underneath her blankets but thought against it. She continued to stare at George as he shifted on the bed to a half laying position. She could feel his arm resting on her stomach and his legs now found their way on the bed this time. "So, that was quite a show out there. I thought I needed to get some popcorn there at one point."

She knew exactly what he was talking about. So instead of responding with any words, she just cocked her right eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

This time it was the left eyebrow she raised.

"It was inevitable." Was all Noel could say.

George shifted around on the bed again, this time he decided to lay down next to her, even though she was currently wrapped up in blankets like a human burrito. "I know you don't really want to talk about this."

"Geez, wonder what gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're incredibly sassy today, beautiful. Sassier than usual."

"Sorry." Noel whispered and quickly tucked the rest of herself back underneath the blankets. "It's just," Her voice was muffled by the blanket barrier. "My mum is such a kook. For lack of a better insult. I can come up with quite a few colorful words for her, but it's not nice to talk about someone's mum like that. Even if she deserves it."

"Hey now," George said as he placed his palm on the lump under the blankets. It turns out he found Noel's hip. "We've got Fred for the colorful words. And she does deserve it. But you know, you've got me. Your wonderful, amazing, talented and quite handsome fiancé. And my weird but loving family. Before you know it, Ginny'll be home for the summer so you'll have her around. And Jessamy's coming in a few weeks to stay. So the house'll be even more crowded than usual."

"I know. And I appreciate everything all of you have done. But it doesn't mean I can't be sad that my own mum gave up on me."

Just hearing the words come out of Noel's mouth broke George's heart. He felt like there wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better. But that didn't mean he wasn't at least going to try. "She didn't give up on you. Her brain's just checked out. Gone on a cruise to Bermuda. Got lost in the Bermuda Triangle. That's the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle. Things that travel there get lost, mostly never seen again. That's where your mum's mind went. And how long are you going to let me rant on about the bloody Bermuda Triangle?"

George could feel movement underneath the mountain of blankets. He could've sworn he heard Noel laughing as well. "Oh, do you think that's funny, little girl?" He asked playfully, beginning to poke and tickle the lump underneath the blanket.

That's when Noel finally emerged from her cocoon. Well, at least more than just her forehead and green eyes. There was a smile on her face and even though it was mostly because George was tickle assaulting her, she was laughing. "Don't call me little girl!" She shouted between fits of laughter as George continued tickling her.

"Oh, but you are a little girl! Tiny thing. People are going to mistake you for a sixteen year old the rest of your life!" So that wasn't completely true, but it would be for the next few years. "Especially since you stopped growing when we were thirteen!"

"Ouch, Weasley!" Noel giggled before attempting to bury herself back underneath her blankets once more. But George wasn't having it. He managed to grip just enough of the blanket to tear it off of the blonde, making sure she couldn't hide from him anymore.

"Hey!" Noel shouted and George sat up in bed, grinning. He seemed quite proud of himself. "Hey what?" He asked before leaning down and kissing Noel's lips.

"That was my only line of defense!" Noel huffed as she attempted to grab hold of the blankets once more but found George to be sitting on top of them, grinning triumphantly.

"Yes, yes it was your only line of defense. And now I'm sitting on them. What are you going to do about it?" George taunted.

George was certainly playing with fire. Not only was Noel in the most foul mood she'd ever been in earlier, but now he took her blankets away from her and was teasing her? Either he really knew what he was doing or he was just incredibly stupid. Noel decided that he knew what he was doing, and decided to let him win. Just this once, of course.

"Is that how we're going to play this game, Weasley?" Noel grinned before she dove forward, toppling George over. "Because just this once you win." She smirked as she sat on George's stomach. "You did lock the door behind you when you came in here, right?"

* * *

Time seemed to fly by since the multiple gasket blowing argument with Lynette Honeybourne. The month of April finished without incident along with May breezing by fairly quickly. It wasn't until they hit June that things began to slow down once more. The school year was winding down, and soon Ginny and Ron would be home from Hogwarts so Noel would have at least two other people to talk to. Though thankfully, Noel hadn't been suffering from cabin fever the last few weeks because George had decided to let Noel work a few days a week at the shop.

After she begged him to let her, of course.

"There's only so much I can do to entertain myself! Do you want me to annoy the crap out of you when you come home from work each night? Because you know I will."

"Seriously, my dear brother, you better do as your future slave driver, I mean, future wife, says." Fred joked.

George eventually gave in, since things seemed to calm down a bit. No recent Death Eater attacks, no mass chaos roaming the streets. Noel wanted to believe that everything was slowly going back to normal, but something told her this was just the calm before the storm.

On one evening at the end of June, Noel was working at the shop, with Fred and George in the back when Jessamy set foot into the shop.

"Long time no see, my chickadee!" The brunette chirped as she pulled Noel in for a tight hug.

Noel raised her eyebrows. "Someone's awfully cheerful. Did you get laid?"

Jessamy grinned and waved her right hand in the air. "Only all the time!"

"Hey! That's for no one else to hear!" Fred shouted from the back room.

Both Jessamy and Noel looked at one another. "Sure, of course he'd hear that."

"It's called selective hearing, my dear!" Fred shouted once more before George's laugh could also be heard.

It was nice having Jessamy around. It was so hard for Noel to not see her best friend right after they graduated from Hogwarts. For as long as the two of them could remember, they'd always been together. Jessamy's father was friends with Alton, Noel's father since before their children were born, so the pair basically grew up together. They had been to each other's houses so much that Bryce always considered Jessamy and her younger sister Anna to be his other sisters.

"You know, I can't freaking believe Anna's almost done with her second year! It seems like only yesterday she was setting off dungbombs in random bathrooms and attempting to draw on people's faces as they slept. No wait, that was yesterday." Jessamy laughed. Anna Hollingberry was basically the twelve year old female version of Fred and George.

"But really, I've been thinking." Jessamy said softly as she looked down at the ground.

Whenever Jessamy got this quiet usually meant something was bothering her. "About what?" Noel asked and the brunette shook her head. "About everything. You know how my mum wanted me to go back to Tokyo when we graduated from Hogwarts?"

Noel nodded, remembering the conversation like it happened earlier that day. Jessamy's mother was Japanese, while her father wasn't. And since her parents had gone through a divorce a few years ago, Jessamy and Anna naturally split their time between both their parents. Though it was a bit difficult with their father living in London and their mother now living back in Tokyo. "Well, mum was asking me again but I told her no."

"Why not? It might not be a terrible idea. I mean, for now. With everything going on." Noel didn't need to mention what was going on. People were fleeing the country left and right.

Jessamy shook her head causing her shoulder length brown hair to get caught in her eyes. After shaking the hair out of her eyes, she gave Noel a half smile. "The same reason you're staying around."

Noel was staying around because of George so that meant Jessamy was staying around for Fred. Jessamy and Fred began dating in their last year at Hogwarts and had been going strong ever since. Though since Jessamy was still studying to become a mediwitch, she'd opted to continue living with her father until she was fully able to support herself. Honestly, Noel didn't even know if Fred and Jessamy had discussed living together yet.

"Ah, so are things serious?" Noel teased Jessamy, wiggling her eyebrows as she spoke.

The blush crept onto Jessamy's cheeks, which Noel couldn't help but grin. Normally the roles here would be reversed; Noel would be blushing from something Jessamy said. "It's not serious like you and George, you two are engaged. We're not. Perhaps some day we'll get married. I'd like to think so. But right now, we're taking things one step at a time."

The two girls stood there in silence for a few minutes. In almost a year, so many things had changed for them. They'd graduated from Hogwarts, Noel landed a spot on the Tutshill Tornados while Jessamy was continuing her studies. Jessamy's mother moved back to another country while Noel's own mother gave up on her.

The silence was broken when George came running into the room. Both girls looked from one another back to the redhead. "Where's the fire? Aside from on your head?" Jessamy asked.

Fred emerged from the back room a few seconds after George did. "Oh good, Noel's still here, George."

Noel's eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I'm still here, you both knew I was here. What's going on?"

It took George a second to catch his breath so Fred spoke for him. "You know how you have this knack for getting in trouble with Death Eaters? Department of Mysteries and back at the Tutshill stadium? It seems that there's been another fight elsewhere, and we just automatically figured you'd shown up there."

Jessamy looked to Noel and shrugged her shoulders. "Fred does have a point, Noel."

Green eyes glared in Jessamy's direction before turning back to the twins. "Another fight? What's going on?"

The group of four all stood there in silence before George broke it. "We should head to the Burrow."

Once the foursome arrived back in the Burrow, they found themselves standing in the living room. Molly's shuffles could be heard from the kitchen. "Oh my! Thank goodness you're all here! And Jessamy!" Molly took turns hugging all four of them before ushering them to take a seat.

"Mum, I don't want to _take_ a seat. That'd be a huge pain, carrying a seat with me wherever I went!" Fred groaned before Jessamy smacked him upside the head. "Nice one, Jessamy." Molly said, causing Fred to frown. "Honestly, mum!"

"Fred, shut it." Noel hissed and she pointed to Molly, who looked absolutely distraught. "She obviously has something to tell us!"

That got Fred to shut his mouth.

"I-I don't know how to tell you four this." Molly began to speak; her voice trembled with each word.

"Mum, it's fine. Take your time." George said but it took Molly longer to speak. Though when she did, Noel wasn't entirely sure she'd even heard Molly speak correctly. The blonde shook her head, blonde curls falling into her eyes as she couldn't quite grasp what Molly had just said to them.

"Professor Dumbledore is dead?" Noel whispered and it wasn't until it was spoken a second time that it began to register to the others.

The only man Lord Voldemort ever feared was now dead. Albus Dumbledore was dead.

* * *

**Author's Note****: So this chapter is up so quickly after the last but only because I just had the last two days off of work and had the sudden inspiration to write! I don't plan on getting chapter 9 up and running for possibly 2 weeks so I'm terribly sorry about that! I only have one day off next week and I highly doubt I'll even have much time to write. Not enough to post a chapter. But thank you to those who reviewed chapter 7, WeebleWobbler, Flufferz, RoseInJamJars and sarahmichellegellarfan1.**


	9. Fragments of Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters.**

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Nine – "Fragments of Memories"**

The night they found out that Albus Dumbledore was killed was one of those nights when sleep completely evaded Noel. Both Arthur and Molly ended up leaving shortly after Arthur came home. They went to Hogwarts to see what happened with Bill, who had apparently taken part in the skirmish. Honestly, Noel still wasn't even sure what exactly happened. For now, Noel, George and Fred were all told to stay put for the time being. And for once, Noel wasn't going to complain about being confided to the Burrow once again.

Somehow it was easy for Fred and George to fall asleep that night. Their loud snores nearly shook their bedroom. It sounded like a train was barreling through their room. If Noel didn't have trouble sleeping, the snoring would be the only thing keeping her awake.

George was curled up on the bed next to Noel, sleeping soundly. Noel continued to lay there, wide awake. It must've been nice for them to fall asleep so easily. If only it could be so easy for her to fall asleep so quickly.

Eventually Noel gave up attempting to sleep all together. Looking down next to her, she saw George still fast asleep. She began to shift, carefully moving the arm George had laying over her stomach so that hopefully he wouldn't notice the movement. Once she was standing next to the bed, she was glad to see that her getting up hadn't woken George up. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, the blonde slowly padded out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much to do in the middle of the night. So Noel padded her way down the numerous flights of stairs and found herself in the kitchen. A glass of water couldn't hurt. Grabbing a glass and filling it halfway with water, Noel turned back to the living room and sat down on the empty sofa.

It was so strange having the Burrow be this quiet. It was usually filled with laughter, people shouting at one another, or just the chirping of casual conversations. Now it was completely silent, aside from the crickets that could be heard outside. The lull of the crickets was beginning to make Noel feel sleepy. That was, until she could hear the creak of the stairwell and footsteps approaching.

She expected it to be George, wondering where she'd gone to. But it was Fred, he appeared next to her, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's a bit late to be up, isn't it?" He said before failing to stifle back a yawn.

Noel shook her head, messy blonde curls fell into her eyes as she did so. "Couldn't exactly sleep."

"Wait, Noel Honeybourne couldn't sleep? What is this world coming to?" Fred gasped before plopping down on the sofa next to the blonde, his arms stretching behind his head. "What's on your mind?"

It was a bit strange talking with Fred, at least about something that was bothering her. They hadn't had a talk like this in so long. Honestly, it was probably before George confessed his feelings for Noel back at Hogwarts when she and Fred sat down for a talk. Well, a talk that didn't involve anyone throwing food at the other person or 'accidentally' setting an innocent bystanders hair on fire. Though the innocent bystander usually turned out to be Noel.

"Nothing, really. Can't a girl not want to sleep once in a while?"

It was clear Fred didn't believe her. He just rolled his eyes without even bothering to look at the blonde. "Normally, it's perfectly fine. But you, you're the one who could always fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Now all of a sudden you'd rather stay up all night." Fred turned to Noel and narrowed his eyes just slightly. "You haven't taken up knitting, have you?"

Noel snorted, shaking her head. "No, I haven't taken up knitting, you twit. I sew, not knit. There's a difference."

Fred pretended to breathe a sigh of relief. "Good, for a second there I thought you were turning into my mum. Except you know, your hair and everything." Noel's bright blonde hair was definitely different than the Weasley's patented bright red hair.

"As far as I know, I'm not turning into your mum. When I start spewing out Christmas sweaters year-round, then you can start to worry."

It was Fred's turn to laugh this time. The sound of Fred's laugher made Noel begin to laugh. And for the next few minutes, they continued to laugh for no reason at all. It was like old times, when the twins and Noel would hang out at school, or with one another during the summer holidays. Laughing about anything and everything. Except now was entirely different. They were adults now, those school days were behind them, and they had other things to worry about. Like the rise of Lord Voldemort and the terror his Death Eaters caused all throughout the country.

"Hey, Fred?" Noel spoke softly once the pair finally calmed down.

Fred turned to Noel and arched an eyebrow.

"How do you think all of this is going to turn out?"

Fred obviously understood what Noel meant by that. She wanted to know how this war was going to turn out. And honestly? He had absolutely no idea what to tell her.

"Well, first of all, Voldemort will never be able to win this thing." Fred said and Noel looked puzzled. "You know why?" The redhead questioned while Noel shrugged her shoulders, obviously stumped.

"It's because the bastard doesn't have a nose."

* * *

Weeks passed and things didn't seem to be getting any easier. Especially not after the conversation Noel overheard. Not that she wasn't supposed to hear said conversation, it just sort of happened that way.

It was during a brief meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, which after much fighting and shouting, Noel, George and Fred had become members of. The three were of age, and therefore, were able to make the decision on their own. Even though Molly did her fair share of arguing and a lot of sighing.

They were devising a plan to help Harry Potter safely vacate his Aunt and Uncle's house in Little Whinging later in July. Apparently the majority of the plan was thought up without Noel's presence, which wasn't that important. What got to her was who was going to be involved in this little plan of theirs.

"Wait a minute, if George is going, then I'm going too!" Noel shook her fist in the air.

The others who were sitting at the table in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place just stared at the blonde. Remus Lupin was the first one to speak up. "Noel, we already have enough people as it is going along. More than enough, actually."

Noel shook her head, blonde curls flopping all over the place as she did so. "You can add one more person."

Remus also shook his head. "We can't, that'd make the group uneven."

Noel sat across the table from Remus, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. Remus turned to George, who was sitting next to Noel. "It seems as if your fiancé would like to severely harm me. You two need to work this one out." The older man said before sliding his chair across the floor and getting to his feet. "I'd let you come, Noel. But really, George jumped at the chance. And besides, you've had two altercations with Death Eaters, you can sit this one out at least."

As Remus stood there, Noel waved her arms over her head. "What if I don't want to sit this one out?"

Really, Noel didn't think any of this was fair. Just because she dealt with the Death Eaters twice before, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and not too long ago during her final quidditch match, didn't mean that she should just 'sit this one out'. While nobody answered her, the blonde sighed.

"Noel, we'll talk about it later. Promise." George told the blonde but all she did was sulk for the rest of the meeting. After hearing everyone else who volunteered to help Harry vacate his Aunt and Uncle's house, Noel wasn't entirely shocked with most of the names that came up. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, it was only normal for them to want to do this. But when she heard Fleur's name pop up, Noel felt as if her head wanted to explode. She liked Fleur, but she was more than a little bit shocked to hear that the French girl wanted to take part in this.

"Really? Fleur?" Noel said as she waved her arms up over her head for what seemed like the millionth time that night. They were back at the Burrow now, Noel and George were alone in their upstairs bedroom.

George knew Noel was furious but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be able to help, not just sit around doing nothing. "It's because of Bill. That's why she wants to go." He said as he stood next to the closet door. "But I'm surprised about her going, too. It's not just you, Noel." The redhead opened the closet door and tossed his jacket inside of it.

Noel watched George as he tossed his jacket into the closet without even bothering to put it on a hanger. She decided not to get started on that. "Fleur's going because of Bill? Well, I want to go because of you. What if I don't want you going alone?"

The pair stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. George wasn't sure exactly what Noel was thinking, but he had a feeling. George remembered when he first heard about Noel being in the Ministry of Magic fighting Death Eaters over a year ago. He was almost certain that if he didn't lose her completely, she would've been badly wounded. George hated knowing that he wasn't by her side during that time and that maybe things would've turned out differently if he was with her. Noel was very lucky to come out with minimal damage, and she seemed quite proud of the scar she got above her right eye.

"I understand how you feel. When I found out about you at the Ministry last year, I wanted to be by your side. But I won't be alone. Fred will be there, and dad. Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye. While I want you with me, I'll feel much better knowing you're safe." George braced himself for Noel's impending frustrated outburst, but it never came. Instead the blonde sat at the very end of their bed with her legs tucked underneath her and her arms crossed over her chest. It was clear she was annoyed, but she didn't know exactly how to retaliate yet.

"I'll be safe, sure. But what about you? You know I'm going to worry about you. What if something happens? To any of you? Your dad, Fred, Remus, even Mad-Eye's creepy glass eye?" Noel uncrossed her arms from over her chest and waved her right hand out in front of her.

No matter who was going where, the other person was always going to worry about what could happen. George knew Noel was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry about her. "That's exactly what I would be doing if you were there with us. Worrying about you. Wondering if you were safe. But you're going to stay behind with mum and Ginny, they'll need you."

Noel was trying so hard not to get angry, but she couldn't help being incredibly frustrated. "But George." Noel paused to take a deep breath. "As much as I want to be there for your mum and Ginny, I want to be there for you. Who else do you know that's good at flying?"

When they were going over plans on how to retrieve and transport Harry from Little Whinging, they all agreed that flying would be the best option. Noel immediately knew she could handle this, but she wasn't quick enough to join in signing up.

George vacated his spot near the now closed closet door and sat down on the bed next to the blonde. After running his hands through his messy red hair, he spoke up. "You're the best flyer I know, but like I said before, I'd feel so much better knowing you're safe with Ginny and mum."

Noel raised both of her eyebrows. "So, do you think I can't do this?"

Honestly, George wasn't surprised by her remark; he just wasn't expecting it to pop up so soon. And he knew damn well that Noel could do this. She'd fought Death Eaters before while protecting both Ron and Ginny. Sure she may have had a bit of a hiccup with them during the skirmish at her last quidditch match against Puddlemere United, but that didn't mean anything. "You know I know you can, Noel." George said with all honesty.

"Then I should be able to go."

"I told you before and I'm going to tell you a thousand more times, I'd feel so much better if you would stay with mum and Ginny." George spoke immediately after Noel. He could tell that this argument wasn't going to end well. Someone was going to get incredibly angry and George could already tell it was going to be Noel. As much as he loved her, she could be immensely stubborn.

Noel continued to sit next to George on the bed and frown. "I want to go because I don't want you there without me. I could protect you, you big git."

Since the blonde was whispering, it was slightly difficult to understand her at first. But when George turned to look at Noel, he could just see it on her face. She was worried for him. It was exactly the same thing he felt when he found out about Noel's involvement in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and that last bit at the Tutshill Stadium. "Oh, beautiful." George said before he pulled Noel in for a tight hug. "You don't have to worry about me. I mean come on, I'm handsome and incredibly talented. Of course I'm going to be fine. No need to worry, dear!" He said as he ran his fingers through Noel's blonde curls.

"Handsome and talented, yes. But these things can be unpredictable." Noel started to say but George immediately shushed her by placing his right index finger on her lips.

"Noel, everything's going to be fine. I promise." George said as he placed a gentle kiss on top of Noel's head.

That was easy for George to say.

* * *

In the weeks leading up to the day the Order members were planning on retrieving Harry from Little Whinging, everyone's moods began to darken. No one seemed to be in the mood to talk, and what little small talk was made, didn't last very long. So it was no surprise that on the morning everyone's supposed to pick up Harry from Little Whinging, no one really wanted to talk.

It was difficult for Noel to even get out of bed that morning, but she knew she had to. Noel knew that she couldn't spend the rest of this day just hiding in bed. She was going to be there for George and everyone else that would be leaving later that evening.

The last few weeks everyone around the Burrow seemed to be helping Fleur and Bill with their wedding plans, and today was no different. Noel supposed it was to distract everyone, make everything seem like it was perfectly normal. The only difference was there wasn't a lot of talking going on, except from Fleur. Fleur was going on and on like she wouldn't be going on a dangerous mission later that day.

And Noel envied her.

While Fleur seemingly floated around the Burrow mentioning details of her dress and flowers, Noel sat on the backdoor step doing nothing but worrying and twiddling her thumbs. She couldn't help it. Even if it made her mad, Noel had sort of accepted the fact that she wasn't going to be participating in the Order's latest endeavor. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to worry about George and the others. What if something happened? What if someone ends up getting hurt? And worst of all, what if they don't come back at all? Noel was beginning to realize just exactly how George felt all those times Noel got caught in the crossfire. And it only made her head and heart hurt.

"So this is where you wandered off to." A female voice from the doorway behind Noel spoke.

It was Ginny. And Noel was incredibly happy now that the youngest Weasley was home from Hogwarts for the summer holiday. Noel finally had somebody else to talk to. "Oh, hey, Ginny." Noel said as the redheaded female sat down on the step next to the blonde. "Is Fleur driving you crazy yet?"

All Ginny did in response was give Noel a look of amusement and nodded her head. "How'd you guess? Oh, look at zis fabric swatch! Eet's zo gorgeez!" It was clear that Ginny had an ample amount of time perfecting her impression of Fleur Delacour. Noel couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Come on, I thought you were starting to warm up to her!" Noel said after her laughing subsided and Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, she's not too bad but really, you can't help but not make fun of her. It's got to be the accent. And her crazy hand gestures while she speaks." Ginny moved her arms in a strange wave in front of her, causing the pair of girls to break out into a fit of laughter once more.

"You know Ginny, I really missed you. I'm so glad you're back."

Ginny arched her eyebrow at the blonde. "Don't tell me you're sick of my brother already."

Both girls laughed once more before Noel shook her head. "Well, he does drive me crazy. But it's nice having another girl to talk to around here."

Ginny smiled widely. "Now you know exactly how I felt when you first started coming around here. You and Hermione."

Just hearing those words made Noel happy. She knew it must've been hard for Ginny growing up as the youngest and only girl out of the seven Weasley children. She grew up with rowdy and loud brothers, not really getting much of a chance to play dress up or braiding a friend's hair during a sleepover. Because Noel could just imagine Ginny attempting to have a sleepover, it would end in everyone crying because either their hair was set on fire or someone dumped mysterious green goo on them during their sleep.

Noel only knew this because Fred and George had done it to her once before. While the twins had the habit of lighting her hair on fire multiple times, they only got the chance to dump mysterious green goo on her once. The bruises she gave both boys let them know to never do that again.

"Are you two bonding without me? Sheesh, I leave you people alone for a few weeks!"

Both Noel and Ginny looked up to see Jessamy Hollingberry standing in front of them. She had a duffel bag in her left arm and her right hand placed on her hip.

It didn't take long for Ginny and Noel to jump to their feet and greet Jessamy. It was hard to believe that Noel nearly forgot that Jessamy was going to stay with them at the Burrow up until after Fleur and Bill's wedding. Which was good for Noel, that just gave her another person to talk to. It was strange having Noel go from having almost no one to talk to while George was busy with work, to having both Ginny and Jessamy around now.

And that was something Noel Honeybourne would never complain about.

* * *

It was so hard for Noel to say goodbye to George later that evening. It was as if George had to peel and pry Noel off of him just so he could step out of the door.

"I promise I'll be back. Have a little faith in me." George joked a little bit but Noel wasn't having it. She stood before him with her eyes tearing up and her arms crossed over her chest. "Don't you start crying now." George whispered before he pulled the blonde back up against his chest in another hug.

"Don't worry. Keep mum and Ginny company. And make sure Jessamy doesn't have too much sugar. Actually, give her sugar, it'll drive Fred crazy." George whispered into Noel's hair and as much as she didn't want to, she laughed softly against his chest.

"You better be coming back to me, George Weasley." Noel spoke quietly when the pair broke apart.

George smiled and gave Noel a quick wink. "Why wouldn't I be coming back? I'm absolutely crazy for you, beautiful. And besides, I've got Remus with me." He bent down and his lips locked against Noel's. Noel didn't want to forget this kiss, she also didn't want it to be the last one she ever shared with her fiancé.

"I love you." George whispered and Noel did her best not to start crying. She had plenty of time for that once he left.

"Love you more, George."

With that, he was gone. Fred was gone, and so was Arthur.

Now all they had to do was wait, which was the worst part of this whole plan.

It was difficult just waiting around. Everyone tried to keep themselves busy. Molly started out washing dishes before she attempted to knit. Knitting obviously wasn't working out for her because while she had her knitting needles in hand, they never actually moved. Ginny distracted herself by reading a book, and while her eyes lingered on a few pages a lot longer than they should've, it was obvious that she was only half paying attention to the actual book. Noel and Jessamy had started playing a game of Wizards Chess, but never actually got around to finishing it.

Needless to say, the four of them were going to be fidgety until everyone came back safe and sound. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

At one point that evening, Noel must've drifted off to sleep on the sofa in the living room. Because suddenly Molly tapped her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. "Noel, dear. You need to get up."

She had no idea what time it was, but it was obvious that it was still nighttime since the sky was still pitch black. Though it was clear someone was back, but with it being so dark out, it was difficult to tell who that was yet.

"Harry!" Ginny said loudly as she ran off in his direction.

Of course Harry would be the first one back. Noel shook the negative thought out of her head and walked back into the kitchen. It was the worst feeling in the world just waiting. What if something happened to George? What if he was trapped somewhere? What if he wasn't coming home at all?

Noel's heart hurt and she immediately shook her head. She couldn't think this way. Of course George was coming home. He had to. They'd been through so much together already that they couldn't just stop now. Noel wanted to get married, and as much as the thought terrified her, she wanted to have kids someday. This couldn't be the end.

It was then that someone's voice in the living room caught her attention. It was Remus Lupin. And if Remus was back, that meant George was as well.

The blonde rushed out of the kitchen, her flouncy dark blue dress flew behind her as she ran back into the living room. But the sight before her made her breath catch in her throat.

There was George lying on the sofa, covered in blood.

"Oh my God, George!" Noel cried out as she ran over to him, kneeling next to the sofa. Molly was already at her son's side, attempting to heal his wound.

As Noel looked him over, she soon saw where the blood was coming from. His left ear was missing. Molly muttered something under her breath next to Noel and she turned her head to the older woman. "What happened?"

Remus stood behind the sofa, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. "We were ambushed. They knew we were going to move Harry tonight. Should've seen this coming. But he was brilliant, though." Remus nodded his head in George's direction. "That was Snape's doing. Though mind you, it could've been much, much worse."

Molly could be heard muttering once more before she spoke a little louder. "It was Dark Magic that caused this, so I'll be able to heal him but unfortunately I can't grow his ear back."

Noel looked back down at George who finally began to stir. By this time, the others had slowly returned, each crowding around the sofa that George had been resting on. Bill and Fleur had also returned, bringing the terrible news of Mad-Eye Moody's death. As much as the man creeped Noel out, she was sad to hear he died.

"Where is he?!" Fred's voice boomed through the living room and before she realized it, Noel scooted over just slightly so Fred could kneel down next to his twin brother. "Georgie, how are you feeling?"

George's eyes opened slowly and that grin gradually returned as well. "Saint-like."

His response caused both Fred and Noel to look at one another in confusion before returning their gaze to George. "Wait. Come again?" Fred asked as if he hadn't been hearing correctly.

"Saint-like." George said once more before lifting one of his fingers to point at where his left ear should've been. "I'm holey."

"Really? With the whole wide world of ear-related humor, you decided to go with I'm holey?" Fred said as he shook his head but it was clear to see that he was just relieved his brother was okay. "You know, oh holey one, your fiancé here is pretty worried about you." Fred spoke as he shifted aside so Noel could have her spot back.

Just looking at George before her broke Noel's heart. He was covered in his own blood, and while Molly had been cleaning him up, his shirt was still soaked and Noel knew she'd never be able to get this mental image out of her head. She was going to be stuck with this image for the rest of her life.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Noel whispered. Really, she hated having everyone see their little reunion, but she didn't care too much. She was just glad that George made it back to her.

Though he looked tired, George still managed to smile. "I'm okay now that I'm back with you." He said as he reached his hand out and cupped Noel's cheek. "I was thinking while I was out there with Remus. I didn't want to lose you. I knew I had to make it back here. If only to see you again."

"Excuse me, but did I just step into a Muggle romance novel?" Fred chimed in behind Noel.

"Shut it, you twit." Jessamy smacked Fred's shoulder and urged George to continue. "Sorry, George. Someone's up after his bedtime."

"Quiet, George. Just sleep. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Noel smiled before kissing his lips. Noel was just happy to have him back. And while seeing him lying there covered in his own blood was going to haunt her for the rest of her life, it was still infinitely better than him not coming back home at all. Now she really knew how George felt when Noel got caught up with the Death Eaters before. And she never wanted to feel that way ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally, another chapter! I planned on posting this a few days ago but my life is a bit crazy now so obviously it didn't happen. My days off of work this week are jam packed so I'm not sure when I'll be able to post another chapter. Hopefully by the beginning of July! I just wanted to thank all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter, WeebleWobbler, GlowingRabbit, RosesInJamJars, Flufferz and sarahmichellegellarfan1! I promise the next two chapters are definitely going to be worth reading! So stick around!**


	10. Broken Spell, Healed Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters.**

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Ten – "Broken Spell, Healed Hearts"**

"She's driving me crazy!" A female voice shouted from inside the stairwell of the Burrow.

The voice could've belonged to just about anyone in the Burrow, but it belonged to Jessamy Hollingberry. The final touches and preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding were just about finished, and everyone was going crazy trying to finish everything. Oddly enough, the most stressed out person in the house aside from Fleur herself was Jessamy. It didn't take much to grate on the brunette's nerves, but Fleur really knew how to push Jessamy's buttons. Without realizing it, of course.

"How exactly have you managed to live with her for months and not want to bash your head upside a wall?" Jessamy asked after Noel finally ushered her into the empty living room.

Noel shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the comfortable sofa. "You just sort of get used to her. She isn't so bad, you know." Noel wasn't very fond of Fleur when the French girl first began staying at the Burrow. It definitely took some getting used to but Fleur eventually grew on Noel.

The look Jessamy gave Noel was priceless, it was as if Jessamy's brown eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say any of that."

The two girls paused for a moment before Jessamy flailed her arms out at her sides. "You weren't kidding, were you?!"

Jessamy's reaction made Noel laugh. "What's so funny?!" The brunette shouted while Noel leaned back against the sofa while continuing to laugh. When the blonde was finally able to calm down, Jessamy had her arms crossed defiantly over her chest, and the biggest pout Noel had ever seen spread across her face. "Oh come on, don't give me that face."

The pout got bigger, if that was even possible.

"You know, your face is going to get stuck that way." Noel pointed out.

"Ah yes, but if it does, then Fred will have no choice but to let me get my way all the time. He can't resist this face." Jessamy waved her hand around her face.

Noel's blonde eyebrows raised and she nodded her head. "So that's how you get away with everything. And here I thought you were using some sort of mind control trick to get your way." Her green eyes narrowed. "Or did you?"

Jessamy smiled. "That's one thing, my dear Noel, you'll never know!"

The two girls continued to sit on the sofa and began working on decorations and favors for the wedding. There were so many people at the Burrow at this point, that there weren't many jobs to give out. All of the men were given the task of setting up the tables, chairs and even the tent on the day of the wedding. Molly mentioned something about cooking and of course, cleaning. Those that were left had the random tasks. Decorations, favors, making sure no one got stressed out, and making sure Fred and George didn't do anything to sabotage the wedding.

Or light anything else on fire like they had done to Fleur's first bouquet.

"This is exactly why Fleur won't let you touch anything aside from a few chairs and tables." Jessamy pointed out to her boyfriend.

Fred didn't seem phased by this, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that's exactly what I wanted. You don't see me and George sitting around tying flowers together. Or knitting tea cozies."

"We are not knitting tea cozies!" Jessamy began flailing her arms once again.

Noel shook her head as George plopped down next to her on the sofa, letting his arm drape behind her on the sofa's headrest. "Come on, Fred. I just got her to calm down. Don't get her started again."

Fred slumped his shoulders and picked up the spool of ribbon Jessamy had knocked off of the table. "Fine, fine. Besides, she kicks me enough in her sleep, I don't need her to start kicking me while she's awake."

"So that's why I hear you say 'ow' about a dozen times in the middle of the night, and nearly fall out of your bed." George said as he tapped his right index finger on his chin.

"I have the bruises to prove it, want to see?" Fred asked but Noel put her hands up in front of her. "You know what Fred? Keep your pants on, thank you very much." Fred had paused with his fingers on the waist of his pants and he frowned. "Future sister-in-law, you take the fun out of me dropping my pants at random times."

After Jessamy picked up the spool of ribbon Fred had handed back to her, she began cutting off pieces of it to tie around some flowers. "Well, Fred. You know you can drop your pants for me whenever you want. I certainly wouldn't complain about it. Never have, doubtful that I ever will."

Fred grinned and winked at Jessamy.

"So wait, you don't complain that size doesn't matter?" Noel spoke up.

There was a pause for a moment or two before Fred finally answered. "Ouch, Honeybourne. You hurt Little Fred's feelings." Fred placed a hand over his chest and pretended to be hurt by the blonde's remark, when he clearly wasn't.

"Notice how he said 'Little'." Jessamy whispered to Noel.

* * *

Weddings were incredibly stressful events, it was completely normal. Everyone seemed to have something to do. Whether it be to make sure the chairs and tables were set up properly, or that guests would know where to go once they arrived at the Burrow. Thankfully, Noel didn't have to deal with the wedding guests. She wasn't looking forward to meeting the infamous Aunt Muriel. Noel was convinced the elder witch would hate her with a passion.

Noel had been put in charge of working on Fleur's hair and makeup. Noel had been fascinated by makeup for a few years now so the blonde was happy to be able to have this opportunity. Jessamy on the other hand, had to crack a joke about it. "Fleur must be out of her gourd to let you do the hair and makeup! Try to keep me from looking like a clown, damn it!" Jessamy joked and had to dodge the makeup brush that Noel threw the brunette's way. "Kidding, my dear!"

"Come on. You know this is so much better than seating guests. Or cooking for everyone. Or I don't even know." Noel retorted.

Jessamy raised her eyebrows. "So you're absolutely terrified of meeting the rest of George's family. Aren't you?"

Noel glared at her best friend before turning back towards the mirror. "Maybe. No. Wait, yes."

"Completely normal. If I weren't a natural-born entertainer and all around loveable human being, I'd be scared of meeting the extended family. There's more pressure on you. You and George are engaged." The brunette nodded as she sat on the nearby bed. She and Noel had been in the room the girls now shared with George and Fred for the time being.

Noel stopped packing away what supplies she would need for the wedding the next day and turned to face Jessamy. "Do you want to get engaged?"

This was an entirely new twist to their otherwise not-so normal conversations. Noel never knew if Jessamy wanted to marry Fred. They'd been together for almost two years now. And before that, Fred and Jessamy had been constantly driving one another crazy. It had started out as harmless flirting but Noel hadn't ever heard how her best friend really felt about Fred.

"I think so. We've talked about it a few times before. But I told him I wanted to wait." Jessamy shrugged her shoulders while she'd been talking.

"Why?" Noel asked, she couldn't help but be curious.

Jessamy shifted on the bed when Noel sat down next to her. "You know. Bill's marrying Fleur tomorrow. You and George are getting married soon enough. Do you think Molly would be able to handle it if three of her sons got married so close to one another? If they all sort of sprouted out of nowhere? She'd go ballistic." Just like Molly had thrown fits when George got engaged to Noel and when Bill got engaged to Fleur. But Noel also knew that if Fred and Jessamy were to get married, Molly would come around soon enough.

But Noel still thought it was a good question. Molly made plenty of fusses in her day about the engagements of her two sons, but she came around. Not without a fight, but if Noel knew it was worth it just to be with George, it would be worth it to Jessamy.

"Well, you have a point. But you know Molly likes you! Look at you, your career is so much better than mine. Definitely more stable." Jessamy had finally become a mediwitch while Noel hadn't played quidditch in what seemed like years. She really missed it.

"Hush. She likes you, too." The brunette responded.

The pair of girls sat together in silence before one quick glance to one another had them bursting at the seams in laughter for no apparent reason.

Noel knew one thing for certain, she was the luckiest person in the entire world to be able to call Jessamy Hollingberry her best friend. She'd be absolutely lost without her.

* * *

"Ouch!" Noel cursed under her breath as she managed to pinch her finger in yet another bobby pin for the umpteenth time that morning.

It was finally the day Bill and Fleur were getting married and Noel had barely any time to get herself ready. Quite frankly, the only time she had to get ready was before she got everyone else's hair and makeup done. And it wasn't even eight in the morning yet. This was going to be an incredibly long day.

"Of course Fleur would want everyone's hair to be curled perfectly! Hasn't she seen mine? Damn near out of control!" Noel spoke to herself in complete frustration before George opened the bedroom door.

"Ta-da! Handsome fiancé coming through!" But George had stopped in his tracks just as he stepped through the door. "What exactly are you doing, beautiful?"

Noel groaned in frustration as the bobby pin fell from her hand down to the top of the dresser. Her hair was naturally a curly mess, and 98% of the time it never wanted to cooperate with her, no matter how hard she tried. "I can't get my hair to stay up. Or look normal. Or behave. Or just not look like I didn't get struck by lightning. It's EVERYWHERE!" Noel said as she raised her hands to the side of her head and shook them to emphasize the 'everywhere' bit. "Everywhere! My hair is out of control! You know what? Just stick a fork in me. I'm done." She gave up on placing the bobby pin in her hair and let it sit on top of the dresser.

"Stupid hair." Noel huffed as she placed her arms over her chest.

George couldn't help but grin. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He walked up behind Noel and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed? More like I couldn't even get out of the bed this morning, had to climb over you just to get out." One side of their bed was up against a wall, mainly to make more space in the bedroom, so it was always difficult for Noel to get up in the morning if George was still snoring next to her.

"Hey, hey, hey. You know I don't like sleeping right next to the wall. And you always make the habit of falling out of bed in the middle of the night. This was a perfect solution!" George said triumphantly, kissing the top of Noel's head. "But really, what's wrong?"

There wasn't anything wrong to say the least. Noel was just _frustrated. _At nothing in particular, especially. It was the morning of Fleur and Bill's wedding, she didn't want to be in a sour mood for the rest of the day and ruin everything for them. "Nothing. I'm just stressed. Tired and come to think of it, slightly hungry."

Noel could feel George's arms around her loosen and soon he was next to her. "Why stressed? Is it because of quidditch?"

Sometimes it terrified Noel that George knew what was bothering her. It was as if he could read her mind, and it unnerved her a bit. "A little bit. I think I have cabin fever. It'll be nice to just get out of the house."

The pair stood next to one another in silence before George whispered, "Hopefully all of this will be over soon."

And Noel knew exactly what he meant. The war. In reality, it'd only been a short time since things got tense between both sides, but to Noel it felt like it had been going on forever. She just wanted things to go back to normal and she also knew that it wouldn't just happen overnight. She just wanted to be able to go outside without the risk of getting attacked. Or blown up. Or anything terrible. Noel just wanted to play quidditch again, to feel the breeze blowing her hair in all directions as she tore off with the quaffle and scored against an opposing team. She missed the Tutshill Tornados, her teammates.

"I hope you're right, George."

George laughed. "I'm always right. A sexy man like me is always right!" Noel smacked his shoulder rather hard. "Okay, okay. As soon as we're married, you'll always be right, Noel!" George laughed as he rubbed his shoulder to attempt to ease the sting.

* * *

The wedding itself was beautiful. Simple and beautiful. Noel was pleased with how happy Fleur was with her hair and makeup. And while Noel's hair refused to cooperate properly, she had to admit she didn't look like an absolute wreck.

Bill and Fleur looked so happy together. While months ago, Noel would've felt the slightest twinge of jealousy at this sight, now it didn't bother her. She knew that she and George would have their moment, so it was only right to let someone else have their happy moment.

"Molly! Where is this fiancé of George's?" A voice croaked somewhere in the crowd behind Noel and she instantly froze. She didn't even have to ask who it was because she instantly knew it had to be Aunt Muriel. The infamous Aunt Muriel, who hated everything and everyone. Noel Honeybourne was doomed.

For a second Noel wanted to find a place to hide. It wouldn't have been too hard in a tent full of people who were mingling, having fun and dancing. Noel was short enough to hide behind just about anyone. But she decided against it. She would have to meet Aunt Muriel at some point. Why not just get it over with?

It didn't take long for Molly to find Noel. And along side of Molly Weasley stood a short, much older woman. Her nose was beaky, her hair looked like it had been made out of grey wire, and her eyes looked to be bloodshot. That had to be Aunt Muriel, Molly's aunt.

Quite honestly, she looked like a Muriel.

Muriel lifted a bony finger towards Noel and spoke in a hoarse voice. "This is George's fiancé?"

It was now or never. Noel smiled to both Muriel and Molly and held out her hand for Muriel to shake. "I'm Noel Honeybourne, nice to meet you."

But Muriel didn't take Noel's hand. Not that she was surprised by this or anything.

"She's much too short, you know. How old are you, anyway?" Muriel asked and almost instantly, Noel responded. "I'm nineteen, ma'am." The ma'am part sort of slipped out of her mouth by accident.

"Don't look nineteen. Are you sure she's nineteen, Molly?" Muriel asked and Molly nodded feverishly. "Of course she is! Did you know she's a Chaser for the Tutshill Tornados?" Molly said with a hint of pride in her voice.

But of course Muriel scoffed it off. "She plays quidditch professionally? I must admit, it takes a set of ba—" Noel knew exactly what Muriel was going to say before Molly quickly cut the elderly witch off. "Yes but you should see her play! She's wonderful! Certainly knows what she's doing!"

Muriel waved a bony hand in the air. Her hand looked so frail that Noel thought her wrist would snap and Muriel's hand would just fall to the ground. But it never happened. "No thank you, I'd rather not. You know, Molly. Her hair, what is going on with her hair? I'm pretty sure I saw a bird nesting in it!"

Thankfully Noel saw Ron and Hermione seated at a nearby table and with a quick wave goodbye, she ran over to join them.

"Ah, I see you've met Aunt Muriel." Ron said as Noel sat down across from the pair.

She glared at Ron and sighed. "How'd you guess?"

Ron laughed. "You've got that look on your face. The 'I just met Aunt Muriel and I'd like to jump off a cliff now' look on your face. Don't worry about her though, she's mean to everyone."

Hermione nodded when she looked from Ron then to Noel. "Yeah. Know what she said to me earlier? She said I have bad posture and skinny ankles. Not sure where she came up with skinny ankles, or how she figured that to be an insult." Hermione went on.

"Honestly, both of you. Don't take any of it personally. She's rude to everyone." Ron spoke and both girls looked to one another before shrugging their shoulders. "She made a crack about my hair." Noel said and Ron held up his right hand to stop the blonde from continuing. "Let me guess, said a bird could nest in it?"

Noel's green eyes blinked in confusion before she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You're forgetting that I've seen you early in the morning and well, sometimes it does look like that."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted as Noel saw Ron flinch.

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe birds do want to nest in Noel's messy blonde curls. But this was supposed to be a joyous, happy occasion. Noel decided not to let Muriel's rude remarks bother her and just have fun. After all, they rarely got this opportunity to just let loose and be free.

Everyone had been roaming around the wedding reception under the tent, dancing, talking and all around having a good time. Jessamy and Fred were off near the reception tables eating cake, and getting most of the cake on one another. Others, like Ron, Hermione and Harry Potter disguised as a rarely seen Weasley cousin, were off near a table having a discussion about who knew what. While Noel had been led to the dance floor by George, and they'd been dancing for what seemed like hours at this point.

"Don't tell me that you're embarrassed by my amazing dancing!" George said rather loudly and Noel laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You? Be terrible at dancing? Nonsense!" The blonde led George to the edge of the tent and placed both of her hands on his shoulders this time. "But how about we take a break from the dancing? My feet are tired." More like Noel was just tired in general, her feet were just now catching up to the rest of her body.

George smiled down at Noel before his right hand went to brush his thumb against her cheek. It felt like it had been forever since George and Noel had been together like this. Sure, they slept in the same bed each night, saw each other for pretty much the entire day, ate nearly every meal together. But they were never able to get some real alone time in together since they'd both moved back to the Burrow. It would definitely be nice to move back into their tiny little apartment once again. At least then they'd be able to get some alone time, nor would they have to share their bedroom with anyone else. Or hear Fred's awful snoring early in the morning.

Everything seemed to be going well. Noel stood up on her tiptoes, the bottom of her lightly patterned silver dress barely lifted from the ground. The reason why Noel loved this dress so much was the back of it, it had a tail of delicate white fabric running all down the back towards the bottom. It also didn't hurt that George had been constantly mentioned how much he loved Noel in the dress. The redhead leaned forward and just as his lips were a few inches away from Noel's, everything around them became silent.

Nobody was talking. Nobody was laughing. It was eerily quiet.

Instinctively, Noel turned away from George and knew why everyone had been quiet. There was something glowing in the middle of the tent. Upon further glance, Noel realized it was someone's Patronus. It took the form of a lynx and the voice that accompanied it she realized the Patronus belonged to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Noel barely registered exactly what Kingsley's voice had been saying, aside from hearing that the Ministry of Magic had fallen at the hands of Voldemort, and that they were coming.

They were coming? And where? Who knew about the wedding? Who was Noel kidding? Voldemort probably knew everything. This wedding wasn't exactly a secret, what with how many people had been attending it. But why would they want to disrupt this wedding?

Then it hit her.

_Harry Potter_.

Harry Potter was here.

Well, he was disguised. But a good portion of the people who had attended this wedding knew Harry Potter personally and would be a good source of information for the Death Eaters.

A loud crack jerked Noel from her thoughts and her hands instantly gripped onto George's right hand as chaos broke out. Death Eaters were apparating all over the reception tent, while party-goers began shouting and trying to disapparate out of there. With his grip on Noel tight, George guided Noel through the crowd and came to a halt in front of Remus Lupin, who had been attempting to cast Shield charms in order to protect those that had remained.

"Stay close!" Lupin shouted but Noel barely heard him.

It was chaos all around them. Those that hadn't disapparated at this point were now trapped by the group of Death Eaters that had arrived. Noel looked all around her and noticed that Hermione and Ron were nowhere in sight. Neither was Harry. The trio of friends must've been able to escape, and Noel was sure that she wasn't the only one who took notice to it.

The next few hours were all a blur to Noel. The Death Eaters had demanded information on Harry Potter's whereabouts, questioning everyone who remained behind at the Burrow. When they interrogated Noel, she had nothing to tell them. She honestly had no idea where Harry had gone to. As far as most people who attended the wedding knew, Harry Potter wasn't even there.

But the Death Eaters weren't satisfied by what little information they'd been given. They demanded to know where Ron was, but Arthur thankfully come up with a plan ahead of time and managed to transfigure the ghoul who lived up in the attic to resemble Ron sick with spattergroit. It was a highly contagious disease in the wizarding world that rendered whoever had it unable to talk and leave the victim bedridden. This seemed to satisfy the Death Eaters as the transfigured ghoul did resemble a very sickly Ron stuck in bed. Not to mention since spattergroit was incredibly contagious, none of the Death Eaters wanted to risk catching the disease by getting near him.

For the second time that evening, Noel was interrogated by Death Eaters. She just wished they'd leave everyone alone. But she was thankful that no one had started fighting yet.

"Where's Harry Potter?" A dark haired Death Eater whom Noel didn't recognize questioned her.

She shook her head, honestly uncertain as to where Harry had even disappeared to. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in a long time. Not since I left Hogwarts." The story was mostly true. She really didn't see Harry much after she left Hogwarts, he'd been busy with his sixth year at the wizarding school that they only saw one another around Christmas and just before Bill and Fleur's wedding.

The dark haired Death Eater narrowed his eyes and after a few more questions, decided that Noel didn't have any useful information.

It had been hours later when the Death Eaters finally retreated, leaving the Weasley family and what few friends left behind a chance to catch their breath. Nobody was hurt during the episode, everyone was just thankful that no one was hurt. Molly had been going around to everyone making sure they were fine and if they needed anything. George hadn't left Noel's side since they'd all been interrogated. Which Noel was thankful for. She'd been shaky since the whole ordeal, and all she wanted to do now was go to sleep. Jessamy had given up on everything and finally fell asleep with her head resting on Fred's shoulder as the pair sat on the living room sofa. Fleur and Bill had been sitting on the same sofa where Jessamy and Fred were, the two of them quiet after the day's events.

Once the Weasley family figured everything was safe, they found out where exactly Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone to. Noel only knew the trio disapparated out of the reception just as the Death Eaters began arriving. And now Arthur Weasley had alerted them, with his Patronus, that everyone at the Burrow was fine and that they shouldn't try to come back there, or get in contact with them. It was probably a smart idea, now that there was no doubt that Voldemort would now be keeping an eye on the Weasley family, and anyone associated with them.

Noel's case of cabin fever was only going to get worse now. Her elbows propped up on the kitchen table while George sat in the seat next to her.

And suddenly, she had an idea. She wasn't sure if it was her body being tired and wanting nothing more than to rest. Or if she was terrified of what could happen next. Today, they'd all gotten lucky. They could've easily been killed during the Death Eater's interrogations. There's no telling what tomorrow would bring.

"George?" Noel whispered as the redhead turned to look the blonde's way. George looked almost as tired as Noel felt.

"We should get married. As soon as possible." She whispered once more. "Today really opened my eyes. What if something happens tomorrow and I die? Or something happens to you? I know we talked before about how we should wait a little while, but we should get married. As soon as possible." Noel stopped and waited for George's response.

But George never opened his mouth to speak.

All he did was smile and pull Noel in against him for a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating this for over a month! I've been hit with a lack of motivation and craziness at work. But I came up with an idea, I've created a tumblr for this series so I can keep everyone updated on the status of new chapters and future ones. If you'd like to follow it, it's 'brokenspellhealedhearts' on tumblr. There are no updates at the moment, but eventually I'll put something there!**

**I plan on having the next chapter [which will be great, I promise!] up around the beginning of August. I'm going on vacation in two weeks so it'll be the perfect time to sit down and write.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! BadWolfBabe, MissKatieJayne, PrincessMalfoy17, Flufferz, potterphilosepher, RosesInJamJars and sarahmichellegellarfan1. Be sure to review this chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	11. Dance in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters.**

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Eleven – "Dance in the Dark"**

It was finally happening. It was almost hard to believe. George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne were getting married. Not in a year. Not in a few months. Not in a few weeks. They were getting married in two weeks.

_Two weeks_.

The timing wasn't the greatest. But with everything that happened at Fleur and Bill's wedding reception, George and Noel knew that the sooner they got married, the better. There was no telling what the future held for them or those around them. They weren't promised tomorrow and they needed to make best of what they had.

Surprisingly, Molly Weasley wasn't upset when she heard the news. Almost instantly, she began rattling off things that needed to be done in the short amount of time.

"So you're going to do this before the start of new term?" Ginny asked Noel one morning during breakfast.

Noel nodded. "Yeah, well, we want you there. And Anna, too." Jessamy's younger sister was currently staying with their father in London. The youngest Hollingberry was due to start her third year of Hogwarts at the beginning of September, while Ginny would be entering her sixth year.

Unfortunately, it was going to be nearly impossible for George's youngest brother Ron, to attend the wedding. Since he had now been on the run with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger since Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. Molly seemed down by this thought, but she quickly perked up stating it was just another reason for them to take even more pictures throughout the wedding. But it was easy to see that Molly just wanted Ron safe at home with them.

No one seemed to be opposed to George and Noel getting married so quickly, given the circumstances. Noel had attempted to get in contact with her parents but so far she hadn't heard anything back from them. Her brother Bryce was a completely different story, he mentioned that he wouldn't miss it for the world. So at least one member of Noel's family would be attending her wedding. Noel never doubted her brother, for as long as she could remember Bryce had been there for her. Growing up together, attending Hogwarts together for one year, attending each other's graduations from Hogwarts and seeing Bryce marry his wife, Alice.

"It's about time." Was all Bryce responded with.

It was about time. Noel and George had been together since 1994, totaling three years together. And while this probably seemed like such a short amount of time to most, it felt like forever to Noel. From that time when she met George (and Fred) at Flourish and Blotts when they were eleven, to when George befriended her in second year when Noel was cornered by a group of Slytherins, to all of their adventures at Hogwarts up until now. George had fought with Cedric Diggory for Noel's affections and while George won, Cedric bowed out valiantly. With Cedric's death during the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, George stood by her side while she mourned the loss of her friend. They somehow managed to survive the reign of Dolores Umbridge during their final year at Hogwarts, and Noel's participation in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996.

It was hard to believe all of this was happening. It seemed like just yesterday Noel was ten years old, anxiously awaiting her eleventh birthday and the arrival of her Hogwarts acceptance letter. While she'd wait around for the post to arrive, Noel would run around, playing outside either by herself or with Jessamy. Bryce would be away at Hogwarts since he was older, and Noel's mother Lynette would call the girls inside to eat lunch.

Noel's mother.

The blonde sighed as she walked into the bedroom she shared with George and Fred at the Burrow. She hadn't thought about her mother in this equation. Noel hadn't heard from Lynette in months at this point, and wasn't sure if she should even reach out to her mother in the first place. Not that she really wanted to, but Noel thought it would be the proper thing to do. She could at least invite her to the wedding, though Noel doubted her mother would even attend. There was a better chance of her father attending the wedding at this point.

There wasn't any harm in inviting Lynette Honeybourne, right?

* * *

Despite the wedding being put together in a rush, Noel didn't feel as stressed out as she originally thought she would be. That was the plus with having such a small, intimate ceremony. Very few guests to worry about, not as many decorations, didn't need so much food. The only things Noel really had to worry about aside from the prospect of her mother's possible attendance was her dress. She'd been working on a dress before Fleur's wedding to Bill, but gave up on it. As she pulled the unfinished wedding dress out from her trunk, Noel studied it over.

It wasn't anything special. It looked like your typical white dress. Though unfinished, it didn't look terrible. The bottom needed to be hemmed and the loose threads trimmed. She needed someone to help her with the fitting at some point. And Noel figured she'd ask Molly for help, since she knew George's mother wanted to be a part of the wedding. It was the least Noel could do with such short notice. Molly had done so much for Noel over the last few years that if there was some way she could make Molly be involved, she was going to figure it out.

Placing the unfinished dress over her shoulder, Noel picked up her sewing box and walked out of the bedroom in search of her soon to be mother-in-law.

Thankfully it didn't take Noel long to find Molly, she was tucked away in the living room putting something away in one of the cupboards. Noel made a little bit of noise as she entered the room, as to not startle Molly. When her feet shuffled, Molly turned her head and upon seeing Noel standing there, a small smile appeared on her face. "Is everything all right, dear?"

Noel shook her head and grabbed onto the unfinished dress just as it was about to slide off of her shoulder. "Yeah but actually, I was wondering if you could help me with my dress?" She held up the dress for Molly to see. "I was going to work on it but it's a bit difficult for me to fit this thing on myself." Noel lowered the dress just enough so she could watch Molly's reaction.

She wasn't sure why, but Noel half expected Molly to shake her head and tell her to see if Fleur or Ginny could help her with the dress. Molly probably would've told her to go to Jessamy if the brunette hadn't been off working in London. But thankfully Noel's suspicions were wrong and Molly's face broke out into a smile. "You'd like me to help?" It was almost as if Molly couldn't believe what Noel was asking of her.

You see, Noel wasn't really ever close with her own mother. The closest thing she had to a mother while growing up was Molly Weasley. Jessamy's mother wasn't around much and spent a lot of their summers in Tokyo with her family, though when she was around she'd treat Noel as if she were one of her own daughter. But Molly Weasley was different. She'd been there for Noel during her struggles at Hogwarts. She'd supported Noel when she decided not to follow in her mother's footsteps of becoming a Healer and instead play quidditch professionally with Tutshill. And though things got a bit rough at the end when she was nearly killed by Death Eaters at her last quidditch match against Puddlemere, Molly still supported Noel.

That was saying something.

Noel nodded at Molly and returned the smile. "If you're not busy with anything else, that is."

Molly set the cloth in her hand down on the nearby table and dusted her hands off on her apron. "I'd love to help you out. Let me go clean up quick and we'll get started."

Both women smiled at one another. "And maybe Ginny would like to be a part of this?" Noel asked as Molly washed her hands. "She could at least manage to keep George from seeing the dress."

"Good idea." Molly said as she wiped her hands on a towel and went looking for her youngest child.

It didn't surprise Noel that Ginny jumped at the chance to help her mother and Noel out with the dress fitting. The three women stayed in the Burrow's living room for hours pinning the dress, fitting the dress and of course, managing to keep George's nose out of the room.

"So I'm not allowed to see what's going on in there?" George asked from the kitchen while Ginny had her hands over his eyes as she nearly hung off of his back like a monkey. Ginny grinned and slowly guided George to the stairwell. "No, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding!"

Noel heard George groan and Ginny's laughter as she managed to get her older brother up the steps and out of view of the blonde's wedding dress. "Ouch, Ginny! I think you broke my toes!" George shouted and Ginny's laughter grew louder. "Serves you right for trying to peek at the dress, Georgie." Fred's voice chimed in.

As the evening wore on, Molly placed the last pin in the dress with a sigh of relief. "There you go, dear. That should be the last one."

Noel looked down at the in progress work on her dress and smiled lightly. It wasn't finished and knew it needed more work, but it didn't look terrible. She figured she'd be able to put the finishing touches on it in the next few days.

"How about you change and put the dress in my room. I'll be able to finish it off for you." Molly said as she caught Noel looking at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to finish the dress. You're already doing too much for the wedding. Hosting it, helping me with almost everything, I couldn't ask you to do this." Noel said as she turned away from the mirror to face Molly. The blonde would feel guilty for having someone else finish her dress. She started the dress earlier, it would feel strange to have somebody else finish it for her. Even if they asked to do so.

"Nonsense, Noel. I want to do this for you." Molly said while she began putting spools of thread, needles and bits and pieces of fabric that had been littering the floor away. "Consider it a wedding present. Since there really isn't much we can do."

It was clear Molly had more to say, but Noel quickly moved towards Molly and threw her arms over the older woman's shoulders. Things had been so rough and tough lately, with the war, Fleur's wedding, and the insanity at the Puddlemere match, Noel knew that giving someone else a hug could go a long way. And Noel knew that Molly Weasley definitely deserved a hug for all that she'd done for Noel Honeybourne alone.

"Don't worry, I don't want you to overwork yourself for my wedding. I'm happy with the way it is, actually." Noel said as she pulled herself away from Molly, who looked like she was about to cry. "Fleur was telling me earlier how I should have some big fancy wedding," Noel resisted the urge to attempt to speak in Fleur's French accent. "But I've always wanted something smaller, low-key, it's a bit more intimate this way. And having all of you there will only make it even better."

The pair of women stood there for a moment or two, not saying anything. Though when someone spoke up, it was Molly who broke the silence. "Noel, you don't know how happy I am that George found you. He's so lucky to have you. Honestly, we're all lucky to have you."

That was when Noel knew that all of this was working out on its own. This is how Noel was meant to get married. She wasn't meant to have some big fancy wedding in some big elaborate setting. There weren't going to be hundreds of people watching her walk down the aisle. No fireworks being set off at the end of the evening, no mile high cakes for guests to enjoy eating.

And Noel was perfectly okay with what she had.

* * *

It seemed like forever since George and Noel had any time alone together. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to accomplish when the Burrow was almost always full of people. That would barely change once new term at Hogwarts began in September, but the house would still be crowded. It was one of the many reasons why George couldn't wait until they could move back into their tiny little apartment over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. And he knew that Noel felt the same way. With people constantly around them and the rushed wedding plans, it was no surprise that both George and Noel felt exhausted.

"So, thought about your vows yet, dear Georgie?" Fred asked when George appeared in their bedroom, after being shoved in by Ginny in an attempt to keep him from seeing Noel's wedding dress before the big day.

His vows? That was a good question. He'd thought about it, of course. But it seemed that whatever George thought up sounded incredibly cheesy, or something out of a Muggle romance novel. Not that George has ever read a Muggle romance novel. Never in his life.

But of course that was a lie.

"Thought of them, haven't made a final decision yet." Honestly, George probably wasn't going to make up his mind until right before the wedding, if he was smart enough. Though what was going to end up happening was he'd completely make everything up as he went. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. George just didn't want to read some rehearsed speech for his vows. George wanted them to come from the heart.

"So you're going to wait until the second you see Noel walk down that aisle, aren't you?" Fred's voice interrupted George's thoughts once more.

George grinned and sat down on the edge of his bed. "How'd you guess?"

Fred scoffed. "You're forgetting I can read your mind, George." Fred rolled over onto his back on his bed and began to stare up at the ceiling. "You know George, I've been thinking."

"That's a dangerous thing." George interrupted and Fred waved his hand in the air as if to wave off George's remark. "Sorry. What have you been thinking about? If it's about sabotaging my wedding, Noel is going to make sure you can never have kids you know."

"Ouch." Fred shook his head and continued. "No. But I've been thinking about Jessamy. A lot. It's a bit terrifying, actually."

Well, this was certainly a turn of events. George raised his eyebrows and propped one of his elbows up onto his right knee. "What about her?" His chin now rested in the palm of his hand as he waited for his brother's response.

Fred and Jessamy had been together just almost a year shy of how long George and Noel had been together. Their relationship was something George had thought about before, but didn't actually think would happen. They'd spent most of their time at Hogwarts nit-picking at each other, Fred trying to flirt with Jessamy while Jessamy would fall for it and proceed to smack Fred upside the head when she found him flirting with other girls. Fred certainly got along well with the girls at Hogwarts, it was just when he realized how much he actually cared for Jessamy, he was afraid that he'd lost her. Thankfully that wasn't the case and by some miracle, Jessamy actually gave Fred a chance. Now Fred was lying around, days before his twin brother's wedding, saying how he'd been thinking of Jessamy?

"I think I want to ask her to marry me." Fred's reply cut through George's mind.

It took a few seconds for the words to register in George's mind before he could even think of formulating a reply. "You want to ask her to marry you?" Was all George was able to respond with.

"I'm not stupid, of course I want to ask her to marry me. It's just, we talked about it before. And she said she wanted to wait." Fred said as he finally sat back up on his bed and George turned to face him.

"Wait? Why?" Jessamy usually was hasty with her decisions, so it baffled George as to why she'd even want to wait to get engaged. Especially with times the way they were now with Voldemort back on the rampage.

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "She mentioned Bill and Fleur getting married. And now you and Noel. She's afraid of how mum'll react to the news."

"Not a bad point. But that shouldn't stop you two from wanting to get engaged. Things are so unpredictable right now. I doubt mum will throw a fit if you two get engaged. Honestly, she'd be happy about it probably." George paused before he continued. "Truth is Fred, we both got lucky. Real lucky with these two girls. And just like I didn't want to, I don't think you should pass up this opportunity if it's presented to you."

Both Fred and George sat in silence for the next few minutes in an attempt to let the words sink in.

It was Fred who finally broke the silence. "When did you become so grown up and philosophical, George?" This caused George to laugh and Fred stood up next to his bed.

There was a light knocking on the doorframe when both boys looked up to see Noel standing in the doorway. "It's safe to come back downstairs now. The dress is hiding. And Molly says dinner's almost ready." She said with a soft smile and Fred walked towards the door.

"Now let's just hope George doesn't go looking for the dress, to destroy it, so you'd have no choice but to be naked at your own wedding." Fred patted Noel's shoulder and grinned. "Because George would do that." He gave Noel a wink before disappearing out into one of the many hallways in the Burrow.

Noel looked from where Fred had been previously standing, back to George as he sat on the edge of their bed. "What the hell was that about?" She asked in complete confusion with her palms raised towards the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it. Time will tell with that one." George jerked his thumb in the direction Fred disappeared in and proceeded to pat his hand on the empty space on the bed next to him. "Come here, you."

Noel obliged and sat down on the bed next to George. She leaned against him, letting her head rest upon his shoulder as she held up an opened envelope in her left hand. "So I've heard from my dad." When the letter arrived by owl post earlier in the day, Noel thought she was seeing things. "I'm a bit surprised, honestly."

George raised his eyebrows and plucked the opened envelope out of Noel's left hand. He looked it over and turned his head to face the blonde. "What's it say?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders when she sat up straight and took the letter back from George's fingers. "It's nothing crazy. Just dad saying he's coming to the wedding. And that apparently mum will be there."

"If you're mum's coming, then that's crazy." George replied before Noel smacked his shoulder. "But really, to me that's a bit surprising."

Noel sighed and placed the envelope down next to her on the bed. "I know. Let's see if she actually shows up." She lowered her head and a few blonde curls fell around her face. Without really thinking, George brushed the curls away from her face, tucking a few strands behind her ear. "Don't worry about it too much. Because if she shows up and if she doesn't, it's still going to be the best day of our lives." He said as he kissed Noel's forehead.

"Actually, I still enjoyed the time when we nearly set Umbridge on fire." George began saying and upon seeing Noel raise her blonde eyebrows at him, George quickly added, "But that's definitely second next to our wedding."

"Good, George. You're learning." Noel laughed as she leaned towards George and pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

Before Noel even knew it, the morning of her wedding to George had arrived. And while she had been told everything was under control, she couldn't help but feel like everything was going to go completely wrong. Though so far, everything seemed to be fine. At least if anything was wrong, nobody was telling Noel. And that was the smart thing to do.

"I can't believe it! You're getting married today!" Jessamy clapped her hands together as she helped Noel finish up her hair and makeup. Since Noel's hair was naturally a curly mess, she decided that for her wedding, it'd look nice if she had attempted to tame those curls. Which wasn't an easy task, thankfully Jessamy and Ginny were there to help her.

"More like I can't believe George is getting married! You sure you're not off your rocker?" Ginny asked as she put some sort of spray in Noel's finally tamed curls to keep them in place. Noel laughed and waved her right hand in the air. "Not off my rocker, Ginny. You know really, we should be grilling you about a certain boy with a rather famous scar on his forehead.

Those words instantly made Ginny shut her mouth and blush furiously. "Don't worry, we have plenty of time to ask you about a trillion questions. And no, you can't get away from us that easily." Noel said as she stood up to change. "Where's Anna?" She asked as the other girls had already changed into their dresses, but Anna was nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry. She's not off setting fire to everything. She's downstairs helping Molly." Jessamy held her hands up in the air in front of her. Her little sister had the knack for finding trouble. Anna was definitely the small female version of Fred and George.

Noel breathed a sigh of relief and began to change into her dress. She was so thankful for Molly and Ginny's help with the dress because otherwise, she might not have been able to finish it all on her own. The dress wasn't anything over the top or fancy, it was simple and just exactly what Noel wanted. The dress was long, coming up just above Noel's ankles but some portions of the dress were longer than the others. The dress was decorated with lace all throughout and the bodice was not just covered with lace but decorated with some eyelet detailing as well. The straps crisscrossed along the blonde's back and eventually met to tie together. Thankfully Noel chose to have a sweetheart neckline for the front; otherwise she would've felt uncomfortable in it.

While Noel was finishing getting ready, Molly and Anna had come into the room to see how everything was coming along. Molly was putting the finishing touches on Noel's bridesmaids, whom she decided to choose Jessamy, Ginny and Anna. Noel had asked Alice, her brother's wife, to be a bridesmaid but she had declined. The girls weren't wearing matching dresses due to time constraints, but at least they'd all decided on wearing the same color. That nice pale shade of pink Noel liked but George absolutely loathed. But George said you only get married once so Noel ended up getting her way. But she'd have to make it up to George later, which neither of the two were complaining about.

Molly placed her hands on Noel's shoulders as the pair looked into a nearby mirror. "Ready to get married, sweetheart?" Molly asked Noel and all the blonde could do was smile.

She really was getting married.

And it felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

* * *

George had been waiting at the end of the aisle for Noel to appear. He looked all around them and saw a small group of people, mainly family and a handful of friends. Under the circumstances as to why they were getting married in such a rush, and the time constraints, the redhead was surprised that this many people even showed up at all. But it was still nice to see.

Everyone was gathered just outside the Burrow, in a similar way to Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were underneath a tent since it was a very sultry summer day in August. George's family sat to one side and he could see his parents beaming happily in the front row. He looked towards the other side and saw Noel's brother Bryce, along with his wife Alice and their two young children, Rory and Tilly. Her father had done his part and kept his promise to show up, as he was sitting next to Bryce with his hands folded neatly in his lap. What really surprised George was that sitting next to Alton Honeybourne was Noel's mother, Lynette. She didn't necessarily look thrilled to be there, and every once in a while he would see Alton nudge Lynette's arm with his elbow, just to peak her interest with her surroundings. Even though it seemed to George that Alton told Lynette to come, he was just glad to see Noel's parents there, despite their differences. Shortly after, Alton had whispered something into Lynette's ear and disappeared outside of the tent.

The sudden appearance of white caught George's eye and when he realized it was Noel, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

How exactly did he get so lucky with this girl? It was thanks to his twin brother that they even met in the first place. And if that group of Slytherin's hadn't cornered Noel one school year at Hogwarts, George wasn't even sure how they would've become friends. Though that quickly changed and be found himself falling for the blonde girl from Chudley. Despite the hoops they had to jump through and the obstacles that they had to face, this is where they managed to end up. Noel was walking down the aisle with her father by her side. It only made George wonder why her father had been sitting down mere moments before he was supposed to walk his daughter down the aisle. Perhaps he was afraid Lynette would up and leave without him. But it didn't matter, both of them were still there.

When Noel was by George's side once more, Alton gave George a quick pat on the shoulder before returning to his seat with the rest of Noel's family.

She looked absolutely breathtaking. The dress she made with the help of his mother and his younger sister, it fit her nearly perfectly. And she somehow managed to tame her out of control curls; they were much softer, not looking like they'd be taking over the world at any given moment. While George had always considered Noel to be the most beautiful girl in the world to him, this day was no different.

It was over with much too fast, it hardly seemed possible. Though Fred was correct about George's vows. He hadn't rehearsed them, or even bothered to write anything down. Everything came naturally and from his heart and while he got everyone to laugh a few times, he meant every single word. George was going to love and protect Noel for the rest of their lives. With the promise to not blow up every single toilet in George's path, he promised to keep at least one unscathed.

Noel's vows weren't written down, though as she spoke she began crying softly. To which George managed to wipe the tears as they fell down her flushed cheeks. George could've sworn he heard a happy little sigh from his mother and a few others and chose to ignore it. Though Noel also got everyone to laugh during her vows, she thanked George for managing to not set her hair on fire within the last two years.

When the pair had been told to kiss, George didn't care that his entire family was watching them. He didn't care that Noel's mother was staring a hole into the side of his head, he leaned forward and with one hand brushing up against Noel's cheek, his lips found hers for the very first time since being married.

George Weasley had landed the girl.

Noel Honeybourne had somehow caught the attention of the notorious prankster.

George and Noel were finally husband and wife.

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally! To the newest chapter being up [earlier than expected!] and to George and Noel finally being married! Sorry for the lack of description on the wedding such as vows and whatnot. I wasn't feeling too creative to think them up, but I might do so eventually. And I know I said this wouldn't be up until sometime in August, but I figured if I could post this right before I leave on vacation [I'm leaving in a few hours after posting this!] then that'd be a pleasant surprise for all of you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter, BadWolfBabe, xInfinitex, Flufferz, PrincessMalfoy17, sarahmichellegellarfan1, RosesInJamJars, and xxLiveLoveReadxx! Chapter 12 should be up and running by mid-August or towards the end of the month. Don't forget to review this chapter! It's greatly appreciated! **


	12. The Day of the Firefly Festival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe, JK Rowling does! I do however own Noel Honeybourne and random OCs that will appear in this chapter and future chapters.**

**For Whoever Brings the Night is the third in my series of stories about George Weasley and Noel Honeybourne. The first and second in the series, Becoming an Adult is Difficult! and Seventeen's Vow, can be found in my list of stories and I highly encourage you to read those two before starting on this one. It isn't absolutely necessary, but it'll clear up lots of confusion if you read it. This story will begin during the summer of George and Noel's first year out of school and will go through to Deathly Hallows. So please, enjoy the story! And don't forget to read and review!**

**For Whoever Brings the Night**

**Chapter Twelve – "The Day of the Firefly Festival"**

All of the dancing. All of the laughing. Two people finally becoming one. It's almost hard to believe that Noel was no longer Noel Honeybourne, she was now Noel Weasley. That would be hardly difficult to get used to saying. Noel was officially part of the Weasley family now, where she felt like she belonged for the majority of her life. Her pseudo family was now an even bigger part of her life. They were there to see her begin this new chapter in her life with George.

Unfortunately, that left Noel's parents, specifically her mother.

They had surprisingly stayed for the reception, more like seemed that Noel's father had told his wife not to leave early. Naturally, her brother Bryce had stayed for the reception and looked genuinely happy for his younger sister.

"I still can't believe this!" Bryce said as he pulled Noel in for a tight hug. "My little sister is married! To one of the famous Hogwarts pranksters." Bryce's words made Noel laugh as she pulled away from him. She smoothed out her wedding dress with the palms of her hands.

"Well, it wasn't easy." Noel joked as George appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It wasn't easy?" George asked jokingly and Bryce shook his head while laughing lightly. "Or was it the other way around? It wasn't easy for the infamous George Weasley to really catch Noel Honeybourne's eye?" Bryce asked the pair standing before him.

"Actually," Noel placed her hands on her hips. "George caught my eye way before he realized. He was just too thick to even notice me." More like George was way too busy blowing toilets up to notice Noel in that way. Or setting her hair on fire. Multiple times. Also making people's pudding cups grow legs and run off.

"Uh oh. You two literally just got married. Don't want to start fighting now." Bryce joked once more as his sister waved her right hand out in front of her, trying to play it off.

"Whatever you want to believe. I noticed you way before you noticed me." George pulled Noel back into his arms once again and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

There really was no point in arguing over who noticed whom first, because at that point in time, it hardly even mattered. George and Noel had been through so much already that they were just happy being together. Through school, through their petty little fights, through the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and the riot at the Tutshill game, Noel was just thankful to even be around for this.

"You two are giving me multiple cavities!" Jessamy said as she appeared at Bryce's side, her hands also resting on her hips. "My teeth are rotting. You see?" Jessamy began pointing at her teeth with her index finger. "I think they're about to just fall out. Thanks."

Bryce looked to Jessamy and shook his head disapprovingly. "These two here are making your teeth rot? Didn't I just see some canoodling coming from you and Fred?"

It was now Jessamy's turn to blush. "Why, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Her cheeks were gradually turning a darker shade of pink. It was fairly difficult to embarrass Jessamy, so whenever it happened, Noel couldn't help but grin.

"Oh?" George asked, arching his right eyebrow in curiosity. He had remembered an earlier conversation he had with Fred. Apparently Fred had been thinking of asking Jessamy to marry him. But Fred wouldn't do that so soon would he? Probably not, it didn't seem like something Fred would end up doing.

Jessamy's cheeks were definitely flushed now. "Oh hush. You know, you act like you've never seen two people snog before!"

Bryce laughed. "Trust me, I know how that works. I've got two kids. Speaking of which, those kids really miss their Auntie." The blonde man turned to Noel and she smiled. "Need a babysitter, dear brother?" She asked casually.

The small group of four began laughing. It was nice just being able to laugh, what with everything going on lately. Unfortunately their conversation was interrupted by a new voice. "Bryce, give your sister and brother-in-law the chance to relax before you hand them over to my grandchildren."

That voice was hard to miss. It belonged to Noel's mother, Lynette Honeybourne.

Honestly, Noel almost forgot her mother was still at the reception. She was surprised that her mother even bothered to show up to the wedding at all, given what happened the last time they'd seen one another. Lynette showed up at the Burrow demanding that Noel stop messing up her life and leave to go back home with her parents. It was also one of the times when Molly really stood up for Noel and while she had appreciated Molly's kind words, Noel grew a backbone and told her mother to leave. The pair hadn't spoken since, which made Lynette showing up to her only daughter's wedding a bit of a surprise.

"Mum." Noel barely managed to whisper. She could feel George tightly grasp at her right hand as she felt the inside of her chest close up with anxiety.

The relationship between Noel and Lynette Honeybourne had grown into a strained one. It began when Noel was sorted into Gryffindor. Lynette wanted her children to follow in her footsteps by being sorted into Ravenclaw. Bryce was sorted into Ravenclaw, and according to Lynette, Bryce was the perfect child that Noel needed to aspire to become. In a way, Bryce was Lynette, just less condescending and incredibly rude. Noel took after her father, Alton Honeybourne. Alton was the only other member of the family to be sorted into Gryffindor.

That's also where Noel developed her love of quidditch. Alton Honeybourne had worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports and from a very young age, Noel had been exposed to the sport. Her father would almost constantly be talking about it, much to her mother's dismay and Bryce even played quidditch for Ravenclaw as a beater.

But when Noel showed signs of interest in playing quidditch, that's when she noticed the small change in her mother. The rift grew further apart when Noel decided she wanted to play quidditch professionally and not become a Healer like Lynette was and always hoped her only daughter would be. In a way, Noel understood why her mother would be sad, after all, her grandmother and aunts had all been Healers as well. Unfortunately, being a Healer just wasn't something Noel wanted to do.

As it was when Noel wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, Lynette Honeybourne was discouraged when her youngest child didn't want to become a Healer. At least, Noel was constantly reminded of it whenever she actually saw her mother. Which nowadays was rare.

"Congratulations, Noel." Lunette said as she pulled her daughter away from George and into a hug.

This was something entirely new. The first words out of her mother's mouth weren't some sort of insult or jab at Noel's choice of lifestyle. Maybe if Noel could telepathically send George an S.O.S to save her, even if he was just standing right behind her. "Thanks, mum." Noel spoke softly when her mother finally pulled away from her. Almost instinctively, she stepped back and could feel George's chest resting against her back. "Not going to lie, I'm a bit surprised to see you here."

The others, aside from George, took that as a clue to steer clear from the area. Bryce bowed out but stayed within earshot while Jessamy had to walk clear across the tent because most of the time she wanted to deck Lynette in the face.

Lynette watched as everyone aside from George took off in different directions. Her icy blue eyes looked towards him as if daring to ask him why he was still hanging around. Her arms hung loosely at her sides and a small smile slowly crept up onto her face. It was almost eerie to witness. It wouldn't be all that surprising if she had been putting on a show for everyone around them. It wasn't exactly a secret that within the last few years, Lynette Honeybourne hadn't been the biggest Weasley fan. "Why wouldn't I be here, Noel?" The older blonde woman asked casually, her shoulders shrugging a bit as she spoke. "Did you not think I wouldn't come see my only daughter get married?"

Was this really Noel's mother talking? Or was it some sort of imposter hell bent on driving Noel to the brink of insanity?

"I'm really happy for you Noel, even if I don't exactly approve of George." Lynette spoke.

Wait a minute. Did she just say she didn't approve of George?

Lynette had just opened her mouth to say something else that was most likely an insult when Noel held her right hand out in front of her, her palm facing her mother. "Hold on. Rewind. Are you trying to tell me that you don't approve of George?" Noel accusingly pointed her right index finger towards her mother.

"Just so you know, I am standing right here and can hear everything." George had said and wasn't very surprised when Lynette ended up glaring in his direction. If looks could kill, George would be dead at this point.

"Actually, I don't approve. It took a lot of convincing from your father and brother for me to even come to your wedding." Lynette's words stung Noel like she'd been attacked by a mob of angry bees.

George stood awkwardly next to Noel when he saw her small hands ball up into fists at her sides. "You had how long to say that you didn't approve of my now _husband _and you decide to choose my wedding day to come out and say it? My wedding, the one you were forced to attend by dad and your perfect son who could do absolutely nothing wrong." The blonde's hands waved in the air as she spoke.

Lynette had tried to speak but Noel held up her hand once more in an attempt to silence the older woman. "No. You have the nerve to come here on my wedding and do what you enjoy doing. Putting me down and making me feel miserable."

It was true, making other people feel downright miserable was a favorite pastime of Lynette Honeybourne's. "You have to know that I've never approved of this match, Noel." Lynette's voice had begun to get louder each time she spoke. George noticed that his mother was now looking in their direction with a mix of both concern and anger. Molly and Lynette had been friends throughout the years, but that friendship began to crumble when Lynette had told Noel she was ruining the Weasley's lives by visiting them during holidays.

"Well, I've never approved of you as my mother-in-law." It was George's turn to speak up. He'd had enough of all of this. This was his wedding day, too. He could finally call Noel his wife and here stands her mother, raining all over their parade.

"Excuse me?" Lynette looked appalled by George's interruption while Noel had a grin plastered on her face.

Honestly, George was already tired of the way Lynette treated Noel, he had been for years. And he wasn't just going to let it continue. "You heard me. All this time, you'd probably been planning this. Your daughter's wedding. Normally it's a happy occasion, but you just get a kick out of making your daughter feel dejected."

Noel finally tore her gaze away from the short woman before her and turned to George. _Her husband_. It felt nice having him say those things even though he'd always stood up for her. But she just wanted to end all of this right now. George was right before, this was supposed to be a happy occasion, not a miserable-fest at the hands of Lynette Honeybourne, supreme ruler of the Underworld.

"You need to leave, mum. Now. If this is how you truly feel, then I can't make you change your mind. But George is my husband now and you either need to get over it or just get out." Noel stepped a little bit closer to her mother while she pointed towards the exit.

Needless to say, the words and actions coming from her daughter left Lynette speechless. The older blonde woman looked frustrated as she turned to find her husband now standing behind her. "Well, what are you doing? It's time to go! I didn't even want to come here in the first place. But you and Bryce begged me to. Now look what happened! My own daughter is kicking me out.

The look on George's face indicated that he was about to blow a gasket when something miraculous happened.

Alton Honeybourne didn't budge from his spot. Instead he crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and shook his head. "Can't say that I blame her. You're ruining their day by throwing such a tantrum. You can go, I'm staying right here."

Today seemed to be full of surprises. It was rare when Noel's father stood his ground when it came to his wife and now that he had, a smile crept up onto his daughter's face. While nearly everyone standing under the reception tent had now been staring at Lynette, she turned to walk away. "Just so you know, I'm not coming back. I've given up on trying to change your mind. My daughter and she's nothing like I'd hoped her to be."

The words still hurt and it took all of Noel's strength to not let the tears welling up in her eyes begin falling down her cheeks. "Don't worry, mum. You gave up on me a long time ago. It's not much different hearing you say it when you've acted like it for the last five years."

Once Noel had turned her back towards her mother, she knew her mother had left. George took hold of her hand and her father even came over to give her a hug. It was nice hearing him speak up on her behalf. Her father was rarely around to witness just how frustrating his wife could be. And now that he'd witnessed a typical Lynette Honeybourne outburst, he finally realized just where his daughter was coming from.

"Even if your mother says otherwise, I approve. You take care of my daughter, alright George?" Alton asked George as he pulled away from Noel. "And since it seems like I may need to find a new place to live, after all of this is over, you two are both more than welcome to come and visit anytime." Alton shook hands with George before giving him a congratulatory pat on the back. "Just make sure she can play quidditch again." Alton whispered in George's ear so Noel couldn't hear.

"Thank you, dad." Noel smiled at her father before he turned to walk back across the tent where he was stopped by a smiling Arthur Weasley. It seemed like everyone was happy that he'd finally stood up to Lynette.

Noel, especially.

"Sorry." The blonde whispered as George pulled her away from everyone else. "I didn't think she'd do something like that. But who am I kidding?" She shook her head in a mix of embarrassment and shame.

"Don't be. What's done is done. But you know, Noel Weasley, I dare say I need to show you a good time." George teased as he wrapped his arms around Noel's small waist. "While what I want to do to cheer you up is extremely inappropriate at this moment in time, we'll definitely get a chance for that later."

With George's arms around her waist, Noel rested her hands on George's shoulders. He was right. Tonight technically was their wedding night. It was a night where newlyweds should have time to themselves and not be bothered by anyone else. But that would be damn near impossible at the Burrow. Noel also doubted they would be allowed to go back to their tiny little apartment above the shop for even one night. Honestly, the thought of other people even knowing what they'd be doing made Noel's cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

"See? You're already thinking about me naked. You're blushing." George whispered, causing Noel's cheeks to turn an even darker shade of red.

"Hush, you. You know that's nearly impossible, anyways. There are too many people around." The Burrow was constantly bustling with people. When George opened his mouth to protest, Noel placed her right index finger over his lips. "No. We are _not_ having sex in the same room as Fred." George almost looked disappointed at her words as he slumped his shoulders.

"I love you and everything but no, I'm sorry. That will not be happening. That's just really awkward." Noel removed her index finger from the redhead's lips and replaced it with her own lips.

Despite all that had happened so far that day, Noel was over the moon. And while the events involving her mother made her feel discouraged, none of it really surprised her. It was bound to happen at some point and her mother chose the day Noel and George got married to do it. If making Noel feel sad on her wedding day was what her mother wanted, Noel wasn't going to give her the satisfaction and let it happen.

"Don't let it bother you." George's voice brought Noel back to reality.

Noel shook her head and once more gave George a quick kiss. "It's what she wanted, so let's make sure that doesn't happen." Noel moved her hands from George's arms and after taking his hand in hers, led him to the center of the tent.

There they shared their first dance as a married couple. Though soon after Fred and Jessamy did a horrifying rendition of some muggle dance right after, causing George to join in and dance along. Rather horrifically, actually. George crooked his finger in an attempt to get Noel to join him but the blonde quickly shook her head and found refuge with her brother and Molly Weasley. At least they wouldn't make her do some ridiculous dance that she would end up regretting later on.

Actually, Bryce would do such a thing.

"Oh Noel, honey." Molly said as she wrapped her arms around Noel in a tight hug. When the two pulled away, Noel could tell that Molly wanted to desperately say something about her mother. And Noel didn't want to talk about her. She just wanted to enjoy the rest of this day and not have to worry about her mother. It was almost as if Molly could read her mind since she didn't mention Lynette. "I'm so happy for you and George! It's so hard to believe that two of my boys got married this month!"

Bryce had made his way to the dance floor and was now a part of the ridiculous rendition of terrifying muggle dances with George, Fred and Jessamy. Their entire group looked like a bunch of drunken giraffes instead of people dancing.

"Maybe you should go join them." Molly's voice drifted through Noel's head. The blonde turned back to her mother-in-law and shook her head. "I'm already horrible at dancing, that'll only make me look more ridiculous."

Molly laughed and gently nudged Noel forward with her hands. "Go, go. This is your day. And George's. I just want the two of you to have some fun." And Noel didn't want to argue with Molly Weasley. It was never any use trying to win an argument with the older woman, she undoubtedly always won. So Noel took her advice and made her way to the middle of the tent where the others were still dancing like a bunch of drunken giraffes.

"Oh, so now you join me." George wiggled his eyebrows as he latched onto Noel's hand, pulling her towards him. "What convinced you to? My dashing good looks? Handsome face? Incredibly sexy butt?"

Noel started laughing and shook her head at him. "You do have dashing good looks. And of course a handsome face. And there is no way I can deny that incredibly sexy butt of yours. In other words, your incredibly sexy butt is what makes me want to dance."

"Did Noel just say _incredibly sexy butt_?!" Fred shouted loudly as he made his way over to his brother and new sister-in-law.

"You guys are so gross! Still!" Anna Hollingberry, Jessamy's younger sister shouted from behind Fred. "Whoops, innocent young ears are present!" Fred said as he quickly walked away from the others to where Jessamy smacked his arm. "Stop corrupting my sister! She already sets off dungbombs and fireworks without being prompted!"

"Hey, hey, hey! She's our apprentice!" Noel could hear Fred say just as Jessamy led him to their nearby table to scold him.

"Anna is Fred. Fred is Anna. That's a bit traumatizing. Does that make Anna my twin?" George asked but Noel didn't answer him. When the redhead looked towards her, he noticed that she had stopped dancing and was just looking up at him with those bright green eyes of hers. It was then that his breath caught in his throat once again and George couldn't help but realize just how beautiful she looked. It was rare when George saw Noel so dressed up, though she had taken a liking to wearing dresses ever since she graduated from Hogwarts. But she never dressed this elaborate. Her neatly curled hair was only starting to signs of wear, it must've taken quite a bit just to get her hair to behave.

Noel happily moved closer to George, letting her cheek rest against his chest. With one of his hands on the small of her back, George smiled. "I love you, Noel."

"Love you, too." Noel whispered back.

George wasn't so sure how long he and Noel stood like that. Barely moving, her cheek still pressed against his chest. Though the redhead was sure Noel could feel his heart beating against his chest. And not to risk sounding sappy and pathetic, George was happy right where he was, he didn't want to budge from that very spot.

It wasn't until Bill and Fleur came over to greet the pair that had George finally move once more.

"Congratulations, you two! It's about time this one joined our family. Officially." Bill said cheerfully as he pulled Noel in for a hug before clapping George on the back. Fleur stood next to her husband and had been smiling at the couple, Noel couldn't help but smile back to the French girl. Her friendship with Fleur hadn't been the greatest at first, what with her also living at the Burrow for a few months before she married Bill. Fleur drove Molly and Ginny up a wall, but she eventually grew on Noel and they slowly became friends. "We are so 'appy for you two!" Fleur said as she also hugged Noel before giving George a quick hug.

George and Bill had been talking about how despite the craziness of the war going on, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes still had plenty of mail orders coming in. Fleur had been raving on and on about Noel's dress and hair while the other two spoke. "Your 'air! It's so pretty! 'ow did you get it to look like zat? Zo pretty!" Normally, Noel would've taken that as an insult to her naturally out of control curly hair, but she knew Fleur meant no harm by it.

"Actually, we wanted to run something by the two of you." Bill said when they had all stopped chatting. Fleur nodded in agreement as she folded her hands together in front of her.

"Oh?" George asked as he and Noel looked at one another.

"We know just how crazy and stressful being stuck in that house is. Especially with everyone running about. All the time." Bill really emphasized the _all the time_ part. Both George and Noel nodded but tried to not look too obvious that being stuck in the Burrow was slowly driving them to insanity. "Anyways. We've been staying at the cottage, George."

"Oh! The cottage we used to go to as kids. And where Fred and I tossed Ron into the ocean in an attempt to see if he could swim." George reminisced and Noel laughed. She had no problem picturing the scene in her mind.

"We also found out that day that Ron couldn't swim." Bill added and Noel glared at George. "Hey! He knows how to swim now because of that day!" George defended himself and Noel shook her head.

"Well, Fleur and I had been talking. And we'd be more than happy to let you and Noel stay at the cottage for a week, while we stayed at the Burrow. You two just got married and could use time alone. Don't try to deny it." Bill said and George looked down at Noel.

It would be pretty nice to be away from everyone, even if it was only for a week. But then George would feel bad that they'd intrude on their own time. "But you and Fleur, you would have to stay here, and deal with Fred. And Jessamy."

"HEY! There's NOTHING wrong with me, bucko!" Jessamy shouted halfway across the tent.

Fleur shook her head. "We de'cided that we 'ad all of zis time alone togezer an' zat ze two of you could use some time alone." Bill nodded in agreement. "Exactly, we live alone and you two have been at the Burrow for months. Think of this as our wedding present to the two of you. What do you say?" Bill asked.

Noel looked up George and wanted nothing more than for her husband to say yes. While Noel loved spending time with her now in-laws, she also wanted some alone time with George. A few days away couldn't hurt. The blonde rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet and George smiled down at her. "Alright!" Both George and Noel said together and Bill smiled at them.

"Good! After the reception, you two better get packing. We have everything set up for you there, you leave tonight." Bill said as Fleur clasped her hands together excitedly. "We even zet up ze guestroom for you! 'ope you both like it!"

It looked like Noel and George were going to get that honeymoon together after all, even if it wasn't anything over the top or fancy.

* * *

It was all over. The wedding was over, and so was the reception. The majority of their guests had gone home finally now that it was late in the evening. Only a few people remained behind, including Bryce, Jessamy and Anna. Noel was upstairs in the room she shared with George and Fred, packing her bag to go to Shell Cottage for the week.

"Knock, knock." Bryce said from the open doorway just as Noel folded up a shirt as she put it in her bag. "So what's this I hear that you and George get the week away from everyone?"

With her bag now zipped shut, Noel patted the top of it and smiled at her brother. She explained the conversation they had with Bill and Fleur about how they deserved to have a little bit of time away from the chaos that is otherwise known as the Burrow. "It was a bit surprising, but it'll be good for us."

"Because we all know cabin fever does not suit Noel Honeybourne, I mean Weasley, well." Bryce corrected himself and shook his head. "It'll be tough getting used to that."

Noel blinked her green eyes up at her older brother as he walked into the room. The two of them looked so much alike; they both had the same color hair, though Bryce was blessed with straight hair. And they shared the same eyes, fortunately the same as their father's. And even though Bryce was a good foot taller than his younger sister, it was still easy to see that they were related. Similar faces. Similar personalities and the same penchant for swearing whenever they felt like it.

"Nah, it shouldn't be that tough. Why do you say that, anyways?" Noel asked her brother as she picked out an outfit she was going to throw on once she finally changed out of her wedding dress. She opted for her black and white striped, texturized peplum tank top and a pair of shorts that didn't need to be washed. It was still her wedding night, Noel didn't want to look like an absolute slob.

Bryce smiled and patted his sister on the shoulder once he entered the bedroom. "Because you're always going to be my little sister, that's why." Noel could feel the tears attempting to emerge so she threw her arms around her brother in a tight hug. And it was wonderful to know that she had her brother's support and that no matter what, he was there for her whenever she needed it.

"Okay, Noel Weasley. You better get going. I think your husband's ready to go." Bryce said as he reluctantly pulled away from his sister. "Have some fun, will you? You both deserve it."

So much had happened that day. George and Noel were finally married. They managed to make it through their reception without any scratches. Noel's mother threw one of her patented lunatic fits while her father finally stood up to Lynette. Then after a crazy drunken giraffe dance, Noel and George were leaving for what muggle's call their _honeymoon_. Which was basically a weeks worth of vacation to themselves.

And Noel was definitely looking forward to it.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this definitely came out sooner than anticipated! I'd originally planned on uploading this chapter later in the week since my weekend starts on Tuesday but I found the time after work today so here you all are! This was quite the chapter to write and oddly enough I had the most fun writing Lynette's part, even if she does drive me crazy! I just wanted to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter, BadWolfBabe, xxLiveLoveReadxx, Flufferz, PrincessMalfoy17, sarahmichellegellarfan1, RosesInJamJars, potterphilosepher, GeorgeFabianWeasley and Raven! **

**And if you didn't read here before, I created a ****tumblr ****account for this story which can be found under the username '****_brokenspellhealedhearts_****' and I would love for all of you to check it out/follow me there! I've begun uploading character profiles there and will definitely be putting more things up there in the future! As for now, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and look forward to the next! I may begin a series of one-shots featuring George and Noel, so I'll keep everyone posted on tumblr! And don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
